Meeting the Half Vampire
by Flyleaf-AllAroundMe13
Summary: Laney is an average girl, who is very unhappy with her life because of her one secret. But when she and her two friends find the fateful 'Cirque Du Freak' flyer, she finds herself meeting a half-vampire that changes all of that - his name is Darren Shan.
1. Intro

It was a typical day for me. I woke up, rushed to get ready, went to school, got crap loads of homework, finished it all, went to buy beer and such for my mom, then came home. That was my usual routine that I just couldn't seem to break; I was afraid to. Why? It was because of my mom. One time I tried to talk her into going to rehab for her drinking problem and she got so angry – she was drunk – that she took the bottle of whiskey in her hand and broke it over my head.

Later I woke up in the hospital with over 40 stitches in my head and the sharp memory of what my own mother had done to me. In the room were me, a doctor, and my mom. The doctor asked me what happened and before I could get a word out my mom gave me a look – _glare – _from behind the doctor that said, "Don't you dare."

"I don't remember. What happened to me mom?" I answered innocently. There were no other questions asked after that. The story was that I tripped and hit the refrigerator – that had bottles of alcohol resting on the top – and the bottle of whiskey fell on my head.

From then on I never attempted to tell anyone about what my mom did. Or what she _does._ If I tick her off, or if she's too drunk, she'll beat me until she goes asleep – leaving me with blotches of blue and purple on my ivory skin.

To this day I'm glad that we live in an always snowing town, so I have an excuse to wear jackets, sweaters, and long sleeved shirts to hide the scars and marks.

I thought about all of this when I was lying in bed tonight. I thought back to where this all began, to see if I was the one who caused my life to be like this. Then I found the answer. Yes, it was my fault. I was the one who had driven my father away, so my mom always told me. She said that he left because I wanted too much; that I never quit asking for things.

My father leaving was what made my mother an alcoholic. That's why my life was how it was. Since then, till now, and until I die, I will always feel guilty for ruining our lives.

I felt a tear trail down my face and onto my pillow. Have you ever had the feeling you were being watched? I know I do now.


	2. That Quick Picture

"You guys will _not _believe what I got!" My friend Suzanne yelped in happiness running towards me and my other best friend Emily.

"What did you get?" Emily asked with curiosity. Suzanne held out a piece of paper to the two of us. This got my excited.

"You got a-!" I began to yell but Suzanne put her hand over my mouth before I could finish. Some kids in the school yard stared at the three of us to see what I had yelled about so I whispered to my friends.

"You got a flyer to a freak show!" Suzanne nodded excitedly.

"Yup, it was lying on the sidewalk in front of my house, so I picked it up and thought that we should go. Well I know that you'll go Laney. You love this kind of freaky stuff."

A smile broke upon my face. It was true; I wasn't the little kid afraid of the monster in my closet. When I was younger I would always try to get it out and talk to it! I did the same with the monster under my bed. As you can tell I wasn't exactly the most normal child growing up.

"How much is it?" I asked. This was the part I dreaded; I knew it wouldn't be the cheapest ticket to get in. That's when Suzanne smiled half-heartedly.

"Well it's not the worst price..."

"Oh come on just spit it out!" Emily rushed. School was probably about to start from the looks of the school kids wrapping up their morning games of soccer and football.

"It's twenty-three dollars each." She finally let out. Our happiness fell a little until we spoke.

"I've got thirty lying at home in my wallet." Emily said.

"I have fifty from my birthday last week." Suzanne said happily.

"I'm sure my allowance adds up to at least twenty-five this week." I said with a fake smile. I didn't get an allowance; I worked for one of my friends, Jake Mathers. Jake was twenty-two years old. He worked in the cemetery during the day and the night. I went to work for him because I couldn't get a regular job – I'm only fifteen – so I got a small pay, but it added up.

We all nodded, jumping up and down in excitement. "Okay, hows about the show on Friday?"

"That's good for me." I said.

"Same here." Emily answered.

"Okay, were going to have to sneak out an hour before the show starts." Suzanne said in a matter-of-fact tone.

The bell rang.

"Crap," She said. "Here take pictures of the flyer with your phones so you know when and where to go. We can all meet outside wherever it is."

Emily and I clumsily took our cell phones out from our pockets and took quick pictures. Then we all ran to our first class of the long day. Little did we know that the next night wouldn't be what we thought and planned.


	3. Rope Burns

It was the longest day of my life that Friday. The night before we had all gotten enough money and Suzanne got the tickets for us no problem. We agreed to sneak out at nine o'clock that night outside of the old abandoned movie theater that the show was being held.

I was glad. Friday's were usually the days that my mom was the drunkest – and dangerous. So this was a one way ticket to my freedom; well for a night at least.

When I got home I placed my light jacket on a chair in the kitchen like I always did. Then I got a banana – like I always did – and sat at the table. I noticed that there was something different about today. I had to think about it for a little bit before I realized what it was. It was quiet; a little too quiet for my mom on Friday. On days like these she would be yelling and screaming at me how everything is my fault, then she would beat me all night.

So being the somewhat good kid I was I left the kitchen to see where my mom was at. Barely concerned, I walked to my living room to see the reason for the silence. The sight before me was surprising.

It was my mom lying on the couch with a spilled corona beer on the floor. She was asleep or maybe unconscious but I didn't bother to check. It wasn't that I hated her – I actually loved her very much at times – but I knew that this was probably going to end up happening soon. She'd been drinking a lot more than usual for the past few weeks. It was strange, even for my alcoholic of a mom.

Not wanting to wake her, I crept up my stairs to relax and take a nap before the long and exciting night ahead of me. Before I fell asleep something deep inside me said it would be a night that I wouldn't ever forget.

It was 8:45 when I woke up according to my digital clock. Inside my excitement was building up ready to burst. I had never snuck out before, but it felt really awesome knowing I was about to without getting caught! In the back of my mind I thought _Crap you just jinxed yourself._ I tried to ignore it.

Before leaving my room I grabbed a small backpack to hold water and such, and then I slipped on my favorite sweater. It was dark blue and pretty. When I started to walk out my door my excitement was replaced by anxiety and fear. What if my mom caught me?

I shivered at the thought of what she would do. It would be the worse Friday of all Fridays. _No._ I told myself. _Stop being a coward and just GO. _I finally talked myself into leaving my doorway – my safe haven.

Going down my dim hallway I went to go check my mother's room to see if she had gotten up. The bed was still sloppy and unmade but no one was in it. I guessed that she was still passed out downstairs on our old couch. That was good; at least I knew that she wouldn't be up until morning.

Being careful and sneaky as swiper the fox, I went down my set of stairs. I realized that I kept slowing down with every step and shaky breath I took. After long seconds of anxiety I finally relaxed. Why you ask? My mom was snoring loudly on the couch in the same position as she was over four hours ago. My breath went back to normal and my excitement set back in.

With a smile on my face I walked to my front door with my chin up in the air. I felt like I was floating on air with all the confidence and relief I had. When I got to the front door I reached for the knob and twisted my hand to open the door – until something slammed me straight in between my shoulder blades.

I cried out in pain. Even though I didn't know what struck me I had a pretty good idea of _who_ did, and that caused a chill to go up my now sore spine. I was on the ground gasping at the sudden burst of pain.

"And where the hell do _you _think you're going?" My mother screeched at me with her usual drunken voice.

I leaned up against the door and slid myself up stuttering the whole time.

"N-n-no where mom. I-I-I was j-just going to-"

"You're not going _anywhere_ you stupid little _BRAT!"_ She lashed out. Then she began walking to me with her fists balled up. This was it. Way to go me, I did jinx myself earlier. Dammit.

I shut my eyes as tight as I could as I waited for impact. Then I thought, _Stand up for yourself, this is the day things change._ And with that I opened my eyes; but it was too late. My mother's hand made sharp contact with my face, nails and all. I felt small trails of blood going down my face. Those were going to be hard to hide later.

I thought that it was done but she surprised me for the third time – at least! – today. She grabbed the umbrella that was lying next to the door _and hit me with it; _and wouldn't stop. I closed my eyes in deep fear.

She hit the right side of my head at least four times, my legs ten, and I don't even know how many times she hit my stomach but I was sure that it wasn't lower than twenty!

After five dreadful minutes of the umbrella beating my mom stopped panting. I was panting along with her. My heart was beating as fast as it ever had before. I slowly opened my eyes in shock. Did that really just happen? My own mother beat me with an umbrella?

I was used to her hair pulling, and face smacking. She had only punched me on my arms, but she had never hit me with another object – besides the whiskey bottle – before.

My mom wasn't in front of my panicked form like I thought she was going to be. Instead I just heard some rustling in the kitchen. Afraid of her coming back to hurt me some more, I struggled to get up, but I was too weak and beaten to do so.

That's when my mother came back, but she wasn't alone. In her hand was something silver and gleaming at its sharp edge. It seemed as though it was smiling at me knowing what it would do to me. It wasn't a person, it was a _knife_.

Tears sprang to my eyes with pure fear and panic. So I did what everyone else did before they died; I begged for mercy with my shaky voice.

"N-n-no mom, p-please, d-don't, p-please, D-DON'T!" My voice kept rising with every angry step that she took. In her eyes was just drunken anger; no glimmer of mercy in them. I tried to back up on my hands and legs but it never crossed my mind that there was a thick door behind me. All I thought about was get away.

Again, I was too slow to react. Without warning she _brought the knife down and ripped downward._ I screamed at the top of my lungs in absolute pain. The tears were flowing freely at the burn of it.

My mom then let go of the knife and left it in my leg right above my knee. She walked away and went to the backyard to smoke as if nothing had just happened. For a few minutes all I could do was cry as silently as I could. I _really _didn't want her to come back this time. But then my survival instincts kicked in.

My instincts told me to get the hell of this house, _for good._ I didn't ignore my inner voice this time. I dragged myself down the hallway with my arms – being sure that my mom wouldn't see me –, still on my butt, and looked up at the stairs. I didn't know how I would get myself up there at this point.

All of a sudden I remembered one of these seminars I took on camping survival. I took the end of my cheap shirt and ripped a strip of it off. I then started the painful process of creating a tourniquet for my leg. I wrapped all around my wound to keep it closed, and also around the knife. Keeping the knife in there kept most of the bleeding at bay.

After nearly biting my lip off to keep myself quiet from the sting in my leg – with the knife still in it – I got myself up on my legs using the railing of the stairs. It was a long and grueling limp upstairs but eventually I made it.

With all of the strength that I had, I got myself to limp to my room. Once in there I went straight to my bed to grab my backpack. Then I did something that I should have done a long time ago. I packed all the clothes I could, grabbed the essentials, and some personal items that I wanted to have with me.

After all of that was done, I put on a new white shirt and put on a black jacket to replace the blue one. I didn't change my pants because of the knife still being there.

I knew that my mom would be inside by now, so I did the most cunning but stupid thing I could ever do; I started to climb out my window. Thanking god above that I had rope in my closet from that survival camp still, I tied it around the leg of my bed closest to the window – my bed was right next to the window – and I began my decent to the freedom that is known as..._somewhere out of my house!_

I clung onto the rope and prepared myself for the rope burn I was about to receive. I couldn't use my legs to help me down so sliding down the rope by my hands was the only option at this point.

I slung my backpack onto my back and held my breath. I was going to jump and make it down the rope as fast as possible. One...two..._three!_ I jumped and slid down.

A scream wanted so desperately to escape my throat but I held it back. I felt the grass underneath me so I let go of the rope immediately. I kept myself balanced so that I could walk on. Before I did though, I looked at my burning hands. They were red from the middle of my fingers and the skin on my palm that was above my thumb.

I was about to cry again but stopped myself and stiffened my lip. This was no time to cry. I had to wait until later when I was far away from this house. So I began my limping journey into town. No show tonight. In my pocket I felt my phone vibrate telling me I had a text message but I didn't look to read it. It was probably from Suzanne or Emily but I had to end this life. I was going somewhere else, leaving this town. It would be easier to break off relationships with people now.

It took me thirty minutes to get into town. No cars drove past me on my way. No one looked out their windows. And there were no joggers or dog walkers. The town was creepily empty tonight. To me that was good and bad. Good, because I didn't want to run into anyone I knew and stop me from running away; bad, because no one was here to help me.

My leg was burning and stinging like crazy. So bad that involuntary tears were falling onto the ground I walked on. I couldn't take it anymore now. The pain was too immense for me to go on. I was going to lose consciousness soon.

_My life was over; this was it_ I thought to myself. I somehow knew my mom would be the death of me one day. I just never thought it would be this gruesome and horrible. Finally the inevitable seeped into my brain. Knowing my fate, I went to the side of the street, fell onto my bottom with my back on the wall, and sighed.

I lay my head back against the wall as well and shut my eyes – to await my death.

My sight was hazy and blurred when my eyes opened. I was on the side of the road in town. My brain was slow and I tried to wake up. I didn't remember anything through my haze. For a moment I thought I was dead...until a whisper in the darkness spoke.


	4. The Circus

"W-Who's there? W-who are you?" I stuttered from my fear of the stranger hidden by the shadows of the streets.

"My name is Darren. Darren Shan. I'm here to help you." The low teenage voice said. Help me?

"H-help me what?" I said trying to sound demanding.

"You don't know?" He said confused.

"W-what are y-you talking about?"

"Your leg." Darren replied.

"My...?" I looked down and froze. On my mid-thigh was a deep cut that was gushing blood, even though the knife was still inside. Now that the adrenaline had left from Darren scaring me, I began to feel the pain and the dizziness. I groaned remembering what had happened hours before.

"I'm here to help you, but not if you don't want me to. Would you like me to take you to get fixed up?" He asked sounding strained. I didn't know what he looked like but his voice sounded slightly attractive but dangerous to my ears. I shook my head to clear it of my thoughts.

"Y-yes please." I forced out. No matter how bad my life was I didn't want to die just yet. After I answered I heard Darren's footsteps as he walked out of the shadows to help me; though I wasn't sure how he would. Or why he was even helping me in the first place. I didn't even know this guy. And where the heck did he come from? I finally saw him.

He had dark brown, wavy locks that went down to his neck. Some of the shorter locks fell onto his forehead. His eyes were also brown, but they were a deep chocolate brown with concern glowing inside of them. He was wearing a red leather jacket - over a simple black shirt - and a pair of jeans.

Darren started to bend down.

"T-thank you." I said. He didn't say anything, he just simply nodded.

At first I thought he was going to help me up so I could limp to wherever we were going, but to my surprise he lifted me up bridal style. He only looked fifteen so I didn't assume he was able to lift me up so easily. But the pain was so intense that it left my mind quickly.

Darren was jogging at a fast pace towards the woods at the edge of town. My heart began to race thinking about where he was taking me.

"It's ok, you can trust me." He said out of nowhere. I made a confused look at him but his eyes stayed looking forward. I nodded even though I knew he couldn't see me.

The pain in my leg kept flaring on and off. I would be wondering if I was in danger, so adrenaline would numb me for a few moments. But then I would remind myself that Darren was taking me someplace safe, and the pain would come back. My breath would quicken and deepen when it did – and when Darren thought I wasn't looking – he would look over at me, but then avoid eye contact once again.

It confused me but I had to keep my head in the game and focus on what was going on around me. A few minutes had past – according to my mental time keeping – when we came up to a clearing with tents and an RV or two within it. It looked like a circus camp to me.

Darren stopped jogging and just walked the rest of the way into the center of the camp. On the way I realized this was no ordinary circus. I saw a woman biting off the end of a sword, a fat man – that appeared to have to stomachs! – eating a table full of food in under a few seconds, a pair of some kind of twisting twins, then lastly the most horrifying thing I ever saw; a wolf-man biting off and eating a man's arm!

My eyes began to bulge at the sight. Darren paused and looked at me questioningly at my sudden gasp. He spun us around and saw what I had been so terrified of. I heard him let out a small chuckle. I turned to look at him wondering what was so funny.

"Just watch." He told me softly. I did as I was told – even though his voice distracted me momentarily – and continued to watch. The wolf-man had bitten off the arm clean from the elbow, but no blood spattered or spilled. With a smile on the man's lips his arm grew back, fingers and all.

I began to relax in amazement when I realized I was gripping the top of Darren's jacket from the back. I pried my own fingers off slowly to make sure he didn't notice. I felt him hold back a quiet laugh telling me that he had noticed. It was weird, I knew my life was in danger, but I was so calm.

We had started moving again across the clearing of the circus – if you could call it one! – towards a large tent. My leg flared up again and I was on the verge of tears.

Darren walked us into the tent which appeared to be his. There were two people inside of it. Seeing them I held my tears back. One seemed to be normal except for the long scar on his face. He looked to be little over thirty years of age. The man had orange cropped hair, with dark eyes. He was wearing a red cloak over his regular clothes that I couldn't see.

The other looked about Darren's age, but he was covered in _scales._ Not to be rude, but he looked like a snake boy! And to add to it, he had a snake lounging around his neck and the length of his arms.

The man with orange hair had a slightly angry look on his face as though I wasn't supposed to be here.

"Darren," He said sternly, clearly trying to not yell at him. "What in the world are you doing? You know this is not -"

"She was going to die on the street Mr. Crepsley." He answered. The man named Mr. Crepsley eyed my leg for a split second, and then returned his attention back to Darren.

"A lot of people die on the streets! Why did you have to -?"

"Just help her," Pause. Sigh. "Please." They stared into each other's eyes for a long couple of seconds like they were having a private conversation in their minds.

After what seemed like months Mr. Crepsley answered in an 'I give up.' Voice, "Very well then. Set her down over here."

"Wait, wait, wait." I said. "Let me try to walk so I can save some of my dignity tonight." I forced a small smile trying to break the tension in the tent.

"I don't think that's -" Darren began as he set me on my feet, but Mr. Crepsley cut him off. My leg wobbled and burned. I went into shock. But before I blacked out I heard one more thing from the mysterious Mr. Crepsley.

"Amazing, she talks with the spirit of a-" I passed out not hearing the last part of his statement.


	5. A lot Of Questions

My eyes were still closed when I was slightly shaken.

"Yes mom...I-I got the..." I slurred a little. Why didn't my mom slap me awake? And why is she waking me up this early in the morning? I was exhausted.

I heard a relieved chuckle from next to me. That wasn't mom; the laugh was too low to be a woman's voice. My brain was pounding from all of my confusion. Then – like last night – my memory came rushing back. Too much was happening at once for me.

My eyes gradually opened to see a young boy – about my age – smiling; Darren. My head hurt even more trying to process all of the events that occurred in just one night.

"Oh...uh, hi." I said to him starting to sit up from where I was laying down; a hammock?

"How're you feeling?" He asked, putting his hand on my back to help me. I hissed when I got all the way up. My stomach hurt like mad.

"Extraordinary." I said sarcastically with a very forced laugh. If you haven't noticed, I was slightly uncomfortable not knowing where I actually was.

"What hurts?" Darren asked me. This was the moment I noticed my newly wrapped leg and patches of old and new bruises on my arms. My clothes were changed too. I had on a new pair of pants – with some holes in them – and a bright red tank top. But if Darren was the only one here...

"Oh, uh, that wasn't me, Truska changed you." He said quickly seeing my expression. "She told me that she hated seeing a pretty girl like you all dirty." Darren finished awkwardly.

Not knowing who this Truska lady was I just answered, "Oh, tell her I said thank you." He nodded. It was a little bit awkward for a second until Darren changed the subject.

"You were pretty beaten up, huh?" He said. I felt a sickening feeling in my stomach; and it wasn't from the pain.

"Yeah, very."

"So you want to tell me what happened?" I couldn't tell this total stranger what happened, and I didn't even know what I could say to tell him.

"I don't remember. Everything is just a blur right now." I winced again as my stomach acted up.

"What hurts?" He asked again. I remembered that I hadn't even answered him the first time. I actually didn't know if there was a bruise on my belly from my mom, so I decided to check. I lifted up the tank top just enough to reveal multiple bruises.

I put my hand on one spot and put some pressure onto it. I bit my tongue to keep my reaction quiet. I stopped and the shirt fell back into its place.

"Thank you." I told Darren to distract myself.

"No problem."

"Why did you help me anyway?" I asked with curiosity; the night before I had wondered. Darren took a couple of seconds to think before answering.

"I saw a girl; she looked too young to die. I brought her back to where I lived, trying not to give her a heart attack." Then he smiled one of the most amazing smiles I had ever seen. Even with all of the pain I was in, I smiled right back.

"Well thanks all the same." Then with realization of what Mr. Crepsley said, I looked for my backpack full of items. I found it on the floor and started to get up.

"So...I guess I'll get a move on. I don't want...uh...Mr. Crepsley was it?" Darren nods. "Well I don't want Mr. Crepsley to be angry at you on my behalf, so thanks for everything Darren." I finished. With a grunt I got myself up from the hammock.

Right when I got on my feet I began to topple over. Thankfully Darren caught me in time. "Okay...but you're not walking. Where do you live? Your parents must be really worried." I stopped. I couldn't go home; but could I tell him that?

"Uh actually...I think it might be better if I stay here for a while. If that's alright, I mean?" I said carefully not to show emotion. I didn't want anyone caught up in my own problems; especially someone I just met.

"It's no trouble at all." He said. I caught a hint of him hiding something from me. I blew it off trying not to ruin my chance at staying.

"Okay, if you're sure. Thank you." I said sincerely. I still had a question.

"So if I'm staying here, can I at least know where I am?" Darren's smile grew on his face.

"The Cirque Du Freak." My jaw dropped.

"What? Too scary for you?" He laughed out loud.

"No! It's just that...I was about to go to the show last night. This is so cool!" I exclaimed. This was awesome!

Darren laughed again. "Well how's about I go show you around. You can meet my friend Evra, and then you can meet Mr. Crepsley." I nodded. He helped me walk to the edge of the tent, but before we could walk out the entrance he still had to ask one more question.

"So what's your name?"

"Laney."


	6. Evra the Snake Boy

_**Laney POV**_

Darren helped me hobble out of his tent. I was so excited. I wondered who I was going to meet, and what kind of freaks they were. I had a question for him while we were walking. "How old are you?"

The question had been bugging at me since last night in town. He had lifted me up questionably easy into his arms even though he looked so young. Though he looked pretty strong for his age, I didn't think carrying any person was that easy for anyone.

"I'm fourteen." Darren answered. "How old are you?"

"Fourteen." I said trying to hide my awe. This guy was only fourteen? Are you serious?

A few seconds of silence later we came up to an opening in the trees. There I saw a scaly boy sitting down talking to a snake. This was the snake-boy I had seen last night.

"Hey Evra." Darren said. The boy named Evra lifted his gaze from his snake to Darren and me. He smiled.

"Hey. Wow new town in a few months and you've already got a girlfriend Shan?" Evra laughed. I smiled at the joke. Darren chuckled.

"Har har very funny, scaly." Darren said laughing.

"Ouch; hurtful!" Evra said sarcastically putting his hand over his heart. They both laughed for a moment – while I tried not to; my belly still hurt - and then they finally calmed down. Evra stood up from his snake and held out his hand to me.

"Evra Von." He said as I shook his hand. "Laney Calvaro." We let go of each other's hands.

"Well not that the answer isn't obvious or anything, but can you tell me exactly what you are?" I asked smiling. Darren laughed at my question. I felt strangely comfortable talking to these two – it was like we were old friends.

"I'm a snake boy."

"So I see." I giggled softly.

"So what happened to you?" Evra asked turning serious. He was looking up and down my body at the bandages and the bruises.

"Let's just say I was at the wrong place at the wrong time."

"Oh...well how long are you gonna be here with us."

"Well, I guess that's up to whoever runs this place." I replied.

"You asking Mr. Tall or Crepsley?" Evra asked Darren.

"Let's see, one of them runs this place and I have to do everything the other one says. I'll have to ask both I guess." Darren decided.

This made me nervous; I didn't know what Mr. Crepsley would say about me being here. Last night he hadn't seemed too happy to see that Darren had brought someone back here.

"Don't worry," Darren told me seeing my red face. "You'll be fine. I'm sure Mr. Tall won't mind." I noted that he didn't say that Mr. Crepsley wouldn't either.

"We'll see you later Evra." Darren said while turning us around. I winced. My leg hurt and my stomach problem was getting uncomfortable. "Here," He said picking me up into his arms.

"Thanks," I told him. Then I looked back at Evra, "Nice meeting you." He nodded and turned his attention back to his large snake. I looked ahead of Darren and me.

"You two seem like really good friends." I commented.

"Yeah, he was my first friend here."

"How long have you been here?"

"A few years." He answered as we came up to a trailer. There was a small bench next to it. Darren sat me down on it.

"Wait here. I'll be right back." I nodded. Now my heart really began to race. What if they told me that I had to leave? I couldn't go back home, and I couldn't go to a friend's house. They would ask what happened, and the cops would get involved and, and...

"Calm down. You'll be fine. They'll let you stay I promise." Darren put his hand on my shoulder and looked me in the eyes. I stared right back. He flashed me a quick smile. I smiled back and nodded at him. Then he walked away and through the trailer door.

_**Darren POV **_

I walked through the door of Mr. Tall's trailer. But when I looked inside I saw that Mr. Crepsley was there. What was he doing out during the day?

"Hello Darren." Mr. Tall said.

"Hey Mr. Tall," Then I added, "Mr. Crepsley, what are you doing out?"

"Hibernius told me that you had to ask me an important question at this hour. What is it?" He answered as if knowing my question already. Dang it, I forgot Mr. Tall could see the future.

"Uh...it's about the girl that I brought back last night..." I said hesitant.

"And...What about her?" Mr. Crepsley said in a normal voice. No hint of anger or anything like it.

"Well...I'm taking it that she can't go home just yet, and I came to ask you and Mr. Tall if it was okay if she stayed here at the Cirque for a while." I looked straight at them. If I hadn't been a vampire prince I probably would have been looking down at my feet. But since the battle with the vampaneze in the mountain – and the war was over; there was only peace between us vampires and our blood cousins – I wasn't scared.

I had been through much worse over the years.

"Darren...I don't think that's a good idea." Mr. Crepsley said.

"No Larten, I think the girl should stay. It would be good for Darren you know. He only has Evra around here to spend time with. " Mr. Tall cut off Mr. Crepsley.

"But the risks-"

"Larten; just trust me on this one." He said. Mr. Crepsley knew that he couldn't argue with Mr. Tall, so he shut his mouth and nodded.

"Thank you Mr. Tall." I told him. "But I have one question. What's the risk Mr. Crepsley? You know that she's in no danger from you or me."

Mr. Crepsley seemed to hesitate for just a moment. Then he said, "After what happened to the last human who came to the cirque – the last time we were here – you could say I am being a little cautious."

I froze. The "last human" that Mr. Crepsley was referring to was Sam Grest. He had snuck into the cirque and became friends with Evra and I. Then later on during a show a tree hugging man named R.V. came and let the wolf man out of its cage. It almost killed Sam that night, and – to have his spirit live on – I had my first drink of human blood, right before he died.

"Look; I don't want that to happen again, but this is different. We learned from that experience and I'm sure it won't happen again."

My mentor sighed. "Very well then. The girl may stay here." He stopped and then asked, "Did you tell her what you were yet?"

I shook my head. "I don't think I will. She won't be here forever, so why tell her?"

Mr. Crepsley nodded and turned to Mr. Tall. "Alright. Now if you will excuse me Hibernius, I shall go get some shut eye."

"Go on ahead." He replied.

"Thank you. Darren; I have nothing for you to do, so you are free to do whatever you wish tonight."

This surprised me. I usually always had something to do for Mr. Crepsley. I didn't argue with it though. I could finally have some free time.

"Okay." He then exited the trailer by flitting – it was still daylight.

"I guess I'll be going. But where is Laney going to stay...?" I asked Mr. Tall.

"She will stay with you and Evra. I will have a hammock set up for her by tonight."

"Thank you." I said, and then I walked out to see Laney. When I got to her she looked at me with hopeful eyes.

"You can stay." I told her with a smile.

_**Laney POV **_

"You can stay." Darren said smiling another brilliant smile. Fireworks exploded inside of me. All my thoughts of hobbling alone in the streets vanished. Images of my angry mother evaporated into thin air. I could stay.

I smiled back at him. I was so happy that I got up on my own – falling over – and landed in his arms to give him a big hug.

"Thank you." I said. I felt his arms hesitate for just a split second, but then he relaxed and returned my hug.

"No problem." He answered. "Come on, we can go hang out with Evra for a little while."

"Okay." I was so happy. This was going to be great. I hoped.


	7. Madam Octa

_**A/N Sorry it's a short chapter but Ive been busy, I'll update again tomorrow! Thanks for all of your awesome reviews!**_

"You're staying – that's great! Were gonna have so much fun!" Evra exclaimed after Darren told him the news.

I grinned. This was going to be fun. "So what are we doing?" I asked because to be honest I was kind of bored and I wanted to stop it with the serious issues right now. I wanted to relax and be a kid with two new friends.

"Oh, I have an idea; Darren why don't you go get Madam Octa?" Evra told Darren immediately.

"Okay, she's still back in the tent right?"

"Yup as always – and oh can you take snakey here back and put her on my bed?" Evra asked with a grin. Darren gave him a half mock, half serious look.

"I'll take it you don't like snakes much." I said smiling. Evra laughed out loud.

"That's an understatement!"

"I am not afraid of snakes!" Darren insisted.

"Neither of us said you were." I realized with a laugh.

"Just give me the snake." He said moping. Evra picked up his large snake and slowly handed it to Darren. He flinched and his breath caught when the snake wrapped itself on his arms. Darren took a deep breath and said, "See; I'm not afraid of snakes."

Just when he said that the snake began to slither up his body and positioned itself around his neck. Then it hissed in his ear. Darren panicked and yelled, "Get this thing off me!" Evra lost it. He laughed uncontrollably as he uncoiled the snake from Darren's body. I was laughing at the two of them; they were like two brothers messing with each other for fun.

"Okay then scaredy-Shan I'll get Octa for you _and _take my snake back." Then he walked off. Even from behind I could tell he was grinning like a mad man. I looked at Darren with mocking eyes. That was the funniest thing I think I had ever seen.

"Don't say a word." He said with a chuckle.

"Fine. But one thing – who's Madam Octa?" I asked curiously.

"She's my spider. Well she belongs to Mr. Crepsley but I'm the one who takes care of her. But let me tell you, she is the pickiest little thing in the world."

"You make her sound really smart for a spider." I noted.

"She is. You'll see in a second. You can sit if you want. We'll be here for a while." I nodded in relief. My legs were already starting shake, because I was so exhausted. Darren put his hand on my back and helped me sit down on the soft green grass.

"Here comes Evra." He said excitedly. In Evra's right hand was a small cage with a small cover over it, and in his left hand was a small looking flute. He handed the two things to Darren and then came to sit by me.

"You ready?" Darren asked.

"Yup." Then Darren took the sheet off of the cage and I saw the most colorful and spectacular creature I had ever seen. I felt my jaw drop and eyes widen like an idiot.

"She's beautiful!" I said. Darren smiled.

"I thought so too when I saw her for the first time. That's not the only special thing about her though." He set the cage on the ground in front of me, then came and sat on my other side. Darren brought the flute to his mouth. He opened the cage – then he began to play.

The spider looked very intelligent and dangerous all at the same time. It first just walked back and forth, but then she started crawling up Darren's leg. She made her way to the end of the small flute as Darren stopped playing. Then it did something that was both disgusting yet awesome all at the same time; she spun a web right in Darren's mouth!

Madam Octa then crawled off of his face, down his body, and back into her cage. Darren took the webs out of his mouth and shut her cage.

"What'd you think?" Darren asked with eager eyes.

"That . . . was . . . incredible!" I half shouted.

"What kind of a spider is she?" I had never heard or seen a spider like that before.

"Well no one really exactly knows, but I'll see if Mr. Crepsley knows anything if you want."

"Okay thanks." He smiled. Even though this was the first day at being at the Cirque Du Freak – and I had no idea what lay ahead – I could already tell that my stay would be as amazing as Madam Octa's performance.


	8. Long Night

_**Laney POV**_

"Thanks for giving me a chance to stay here. You don't know how much I appreciate that." I said to Darren as he helped me wobble my way back to the tent. We had hung out with Evra all day, and now it was twilight out – Evra had gone to go get rats for his snake for the rest of the night.

"It was no trouble." Darren replied with a voice full of honesty. I held back a smile. It was nice to know that someone had my back, even when I barely knew them. It was a short walk to the tent, but on the way I saw the wolf man in its cage. It looked more human than it did before when it layed down and fell asleep. A few feet away I saw a very tall man talking to the wolf; it was almost as if he was hypnotizing it.

"Who's that?" I asked.

"That's Mr. Tall. He runs this whole place."

"Impressive." I said in awe. It was hard to believe that only one man could keep everyone and everything in order all the time.

"Isn't it?" Darren said.

We came up to the tent and walked into its entrance. Next to Evra's bed was a small one with a plain blue blanket on it. I noticed on the other side of Evra's bed that there was a hammock. "I'll take it I'm not sleeping in the wolf mans cage tonight?" I quietly said with slight sarcasm. Darren chuckled. It was one of the most attractive sounds I'd ever heard.

I sat slowly onto the small blue bed; it was comfy and soft. It was like I was back home, except much safer. "Thanks."

"No problem. Get some rest; I think you'll feel a lot better on your feet tomorrow." He said trying to hide a smile. I didn't know what it was but there was a hint of something in his voice too that told me that he probably meant that literally. I wonder what that Truska lady did to me.

"Okay. Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

With one big sigh I shut my eyes and drifted off into sleep.

_**Darren POV**_

With one final sigh, Laney shut her eyes and her even breathing – minutes later – told me that she was asleep. I couldn't help but wonder what had really happened to her; how she really got as badly hurt as she did.

She was so brave when I was carrying her back here to the Cirque Du Freak. Laney was just so calm, she hid her pain so well, and she somehow trusted me. Now that's not something you see every day – usually people would run from the random person trying to help them in the middle of the night.

Then when we started going to the woods I thought she would lose it. This girl was absolutely brave. Mr. Crepsley was right last night; Laney had acted and talked with the spirit of a true vampire. After she had passed out he had said, "_If you weren't already my assistant, she would be. She'd be a natural_." I laughed at him for that.

It made me wonder though – if she stayed long enough – that if I'd tell her about me or not. I didn't know whether it would freak her out enough to make her run off and tell people. Or she would be afraid of me. That would surely make me feel horrible; I didn't want people to be afraid of me anymore. For now I decided that I would be a fun loving teenager named Darren Shan. Not the half-vampire prince and vampire's assistant, Darren Shan. Maybe if she got to know me long enough and saw how normal I really was, I could tell her and not have her run off.

I smiled in the darkness of the tent thinking of something; Laney waking up tomorrow being completely healed and able to walk around on her own. Truska had used something on her that would do that. Wow. . . I had seen a lot of crazy things in the past 15 years I've been alive as a half-vampire. I've only aged about three years which makes me look fourteen instead of twenty six, which made it even more incredible.

When I really began to think about it, I wanted to start laughing at myself. When I was human I thought Steve was crazy for thinking that vampires were real – that Larten Crepsley was a real vampire.

And now I'm a vampire myself _and _avampire prince. _And _I was the first, youngest, and only half-vampire to become a vampire prince. Now _that _to me was the most unbelievable thing imaginable.

My mind began to race as I thought about what it would feel like to tell Laney all of this. I smiled in the darkness at the thought of her reaction – if she hadn't run off by then. It almost made Evra faint when I had told him after my return from Vampire Mountain.

But then again he also laughed at me for the longest time when he heard about my "almost" purge; especially the part about me being all hairy and having grass shoved up my ears and nose.

I stopped thinking for a second. I never thought about all of this before. Now I tried thinking about how I started thinking about all of this began. Then I realized something; this began the same way I met Laney. We both ended up where we ended up because of that fateful Cirque Du Freak flyer and our love of adrenaline rushes.

I wasn't going to call her stupid, but I felt very stupid. If I had just stayed home that night I wouldn't be here. But that was also a good thing. I wouldn't have met Evra or Mr. Crepsley. I wouldn't take any of that back.

I was finally getting tired now from all of the thinking I had done in probably the past ten or fifteen minutes. With one final look around the tent – and a sigh – I shut my eyes and went to sleep.

_**Laney POV**_

I shot up from my bed covered in sweat and panting. I grabbed all over myself in panic. After looking around for a couple of seconds I stopped my frantic movement. I put my face in my hands to slow down my breathing. It was a nightmare about my mother and what she would do when I went back. I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Are you okay?" Darren asked. Somehow his touch calmed me down even more. I sighed loudly. Then I smiled half-heartedly.

"Yeah I'm fine. Just a bad dream that's all." He nodded still not convinced. I expected him to help me out of bed but instead he asked me a question.

"Do you want to go do something today? Evra's already done with his chores for today, and I have nothing to do."

"Okay." Again, I waited for him to help me out of bed.

"But first," he began. "We need to go see Truska to get those bandages." A surprised looked appeared onto my face.

"Um...Darren, I may not be a doctor, but I don't think that these bandages are ready to come off yet." Darren smiled widely.

"You sure? Laney, stand up." He told me.

"Darren I can't-"

"Laney – stand up." He repeated with the same smile. I slowly got up and touched my feet to the tent's floor. No pain yet. I put all of my weight on my good leg; No pain yet. I put my other – bad – leg down; no pain. I stood up and took steps around; no pain.

"What? Ho- ho- how? How did this happen so fast?" Darren laughed at me.

"Let's just say that this isn't the most incredible thing I've ever seen. I've seen more insane." He kept laughing. I didn't get what was so funny about it but I guessed I would find out later.

_**Darren POV**_

I was holding back my laughter as I said, "Let's just say that this isn't the most incredible thing I've ever seen. I've seen more insane." But then my laughter burst out loudly. That wasn't a lie, but it was an understatement in its own unbelievable way. I had killed a rabid bear, a vampaneze, I had survived the river down Vampire Mountain, and I had beaten Arra Sails – Mr. Crepsley's ex-mate - on the bars, I had lived with a pack of wolves, I was friends with a little person, etc. I'd seen so much that Laney didn't know. My laughter kept increasing so much that I fell on the floor. I finally got a hold of myself after a few minutes and said, "Let's go see Truska. But first..." I paused and smiled at Laney pleading, "Can you help me up."

Her smile finally broke out and she held out her hand to me.


	9. Bad Timing

A/N. WOW…I haven't updated in a little more than a YEAR…I'm sooooo sorry! I got caught up in so much stuff! But I'll be updating a lot quicker and constant now! Whoever is still following this…I hope you enjoy! (Btw, I've changed it to present tense instead of past)

_**Laney POV**_

This is the second day I'm walking on my own. Truska had been a very sweet woman. It'd been sort of hard to understand her at first, but I still enjoyed meeting her. I thanked her over and over for helping me, although she wouldn't tell me exactly how she healed me so quickly.

The only information I left with was that she thought I was lucky – she had no idea.

Now Darren, Evra, and I are hanging out by the river. I have to take it easy until tomorrow, so the two decided to not do anything wild without me. I feel kind of guilty, because they look so bored.

Evra flicks a pebble into the slow, orange, river and sighs deeply. The sun is nearly down.

"You guys aren't having fun. Go do something without me before it gets too late. I'll be fine here." I laugh. Evra has been throwing pebbles for at least half an hour.

"No, that's rude. We wouldn't do that!" Darren says.

"Well…" Evra begins.

"We _wouldn't_, wouldn't we Snakey?" Darren emphasizes. Evra laughs as I hide a smile. He does another – theatrical – sigh.

"Nooooooooo," He says finally.

"It's fine, Evra. I _know _you have something better to do, huh?" I say. I'd heard him being excited about something this morning while the two thought I was sleeping; I just hadn't caught what exactly it was.

"Well…I _mayyyyy_ have found a new snake in the woods last night…And I sorta wanted to go back and see it before I go to bed…"

I smile. "Just go on! I'm not the boss of you." He grins back at me.

"Thanks." He jumps up to go find the scaly creature.

"Now, how 'bout you, Darren? Do you have anything planned for today?"

"Nope - not a thing. I think I'll just stay here." Darren says. I'm glad. I wasn't looking forward to looking at water all day.

When I look over at Darren he looks deep in thought; like he's trying to decide something.

"What's wrong?" I ask.

"Nothing…um…I just wanted to ask you…you know what, forget it, it's none of my business." He answers quickly.

"No, come on, it's okay, just ask." I say comfortably, even though I think I know what he is going to ask.

"I was just wondering…how did you end up so injured?"

I think if I should tell him or not. On the one hand, I know I can trust him, but on the other, I barely know him. In the end, I look at him, and decide to tell him.

"Okay…the other night…my-" I begin.

"Darren!" A deep voice calls. I raise an eyebrow. Darren stands up quickly, brushing grass off of his clothes. He looks down at me with apology set in his eyes.

"I'm sorry, I have to go. Mr. Crepsley needs me for something." I nod.

"It's okay. I'll see you later."

"Okay, goodnight."

"Goodnight." I say as he jogs off into the woods behind me. I wonder where he is going.

_**Darren POV**_

"Darren!" I hear a voice call – it's Mr. Crepsley. I inwardly groan. This could not have been at a worse time. I shoot up quickly from my spot on the grass, brushing myself down quickly, getting bits of grass and dirt off of my pants. I look down at Laney, feeling pretty guilty.

"I'm sorry, I have to go. Mr. Crepsley needs me for something." She nods, trying not to show she is slightly upset.

"It's okay. I'll see you later." Laney makes an effort to curve up one side of her mouth.

"Okay, goodnight." I say, knowing I'll be back to our tent by the time she's asleep.

"Goodnight." She whispers as I begin to run deeper into the woods where my mentor is waiting. He is going to get an ear full from me when I see him. He hadn't needed me for anything the past few days – but now when I was going to do something important, the vampire needed _something_.

I finally reach him about ten minutes away from where I had been. We begin walking farther together.

"What do you need?" I say aggravated. He gives me a look.

"Did I interrupt something?"

I am about to tell him yes, but I decide to save the dramatics.

"Forget it, what do you need?" I ask him again in a calmer tone.

"I just want to know what you are planning to do with this girl."

That takes me aback.

"What do you mean?"

"Do you plan on her staying her permanently? Maybe she has a family worried about her,"

"I know that."

"Do you plan on telling her about what you are if she does stay?"

"I don't know – maybe."

Mr. Crepsley pauses, and lowers his voice.

"Do you plan on having a relationship with her?"

I don't answer. He groans.

"Darren, you know the risks…"

"I know, I know…I just…I don't know." I say honestly. I really have no idea what to do. I _know _I have feelings for her, but I don't know what to do about them, or if it is even _right_ to have them.

Mr. Crepsley and I keep walking, and he doesn't speak anymore. I think that is all he has to say, but his eyebrows are still knitted together.

"That's not all you called me to talk about, is it?" I say concerned.

"No, it is not. We have a bigger problem – a problem much bigger than your human dating issues."


	10. Decisions Decisions

_**Darren POV**_

I ignore the last part of his remark. "What is it?"

"Mr. Tall has informed me of some unsettling news – Mr. Tiny is on his way to speak to you."

This nearly stops my heart as I remember the cruel man in the yellow coat with the heart-shaped watch. I try to keep my voice steady to hide most of my terror.

"Why does he want to see me?"

"Mr. Tall did not tell me of his explanation. Mr. Tiny likes to keep his business confidential until he wants otherwise, or until necessary." I stare straight into the distance. I am not happy about this.

"When will he be here?"

"He will arrive tomorrow at sunset." We have come full circle, and now we're back at the Cirque.

"Be ready, and on time." Mr. Crepsley says. He walks away briskly. I know that he wants to emphasize it, and he cannot stress it enough. I'm sure he knows that I know that nobody is late to see Mr. Tiny. Well, unless you want something of consequence to happen to your well being!

_Maybe Laney is still back at the river, _I think hopefully. I need to keep my mind off of my visitor's arrival. I run swiftly through the dark until I reach my destination. To my disappointment, she's not there.

I sit down, staring at the water. I guess it's good she isn't here; maybe now I can really think everything over. I do this as I pick out the weeds from the ground.

I have a lot of questions buzzing in my mind. Well, actually…mainly just two. One – what bad news will Mr. Tiny bring? And two – what _am_ I going to do about Laney?

_**Laney POV**_

I'm lying in my small bed. I guess it's a good thing that Darren left – now I have time to think things through. I know that I have some sort of attraction to Darren. Ever since he saved me a few days ago, he's all I think about lately. Not even the accident is the center of my thoughts.

He's kind, funny – handsome, I honestly have to admit – and he seems to already understand me better than anybody I've ever known. Not to mention those _eyes_! Those GORGEOUS, almost _hypnotic_, eyes…

I blush in the darkness. I am being ridiculous. I mean, I've only known the guy for a few days. I sneaky smile sneaks onto my face.

Well…maybe it won't be ridiculous if I _stay _here a while…

That's it! I need to get them to let me travel and stay here with the Cirque Du Freak. But how do I get them to let me stay? I could work and do chores like everybody else…

_Wait._ I stop my thoughts.

Even if I do pull my weight, I can never fit in here – I'm not a "freak." I don't have any special, abnormal talent. They will NEVER-

"Wait a second…" I whisper to myself.

If the Cirque Du Freak is full of only freaks…why is Darren here?

Maybe that isn't the question I should be asking.

Maybe the question I should ask is…

…_what_ is Darren?


	11. Choice

_**Laney POV**_

Darren is out on business today. He had the courtesy of leaving a note for me before I woke up. I smiled when I read it knowing that he cared enough to leave a note. Then again…he is leaving me alone in a camp for a freak show.

I've been lying here in bed all day. My watch says it's almost four thirty. The same thoughts keep running through my mind. I want to stay, but will Mr. Tall let me? And I only have one pair of clothes, and I want more, but I have no money. The only other clothes I have are at…home.

That's it. I have to go home.

I've made my decision. I'm going to do whatever I can to stay with the Cirque Du Freak. My old life isn't where I'm meant to be – all I am there is an alcohol provider. My friends will survive without me. Here…I feel like I…fit in. My old friends never truly knew the real me. They only knew the fake me that was normal, with only a small fascination with the supernatural and abnormal; the one that could fit into normal society.

The real me, is the person I am here. I can joke around without getting weird looks. My jokes and sarcasm are actually taken as what they are – _jokes._ Not just taken seriously and offensively all the time. I have friends that I feel comfortable around.

I'm not going to give this new, better, experience up for a fake life. I sit up, a plan forming in my head. I'm going to sneak into my house tonight, pack a large suitcase, and just waltz out. I hope it'll be as easy as it sounds in my head.

I wish I could have Darren come with me. I would ask Evra, but he's still studying that snake. He only came back for a few hours to sleep early this morning, then went right back out again. I pull my sneakers on, tie them nice and tight, and walk out of the tent.

I'm just hoping for the best at this point – which is making it out alive to see the light of another day.

_**Darren POV**_

I sit in Mr. Tall's trailer twiddling my thumbs nervously. Mr. Desmond Tiny will be here any minute, and Mr. Crepsley still isn't here. I know he told me to be on time, but I figured he'd follow his own crucial advice for his own sake. Although I know I'll calm down once he gets here.

Before I can break a sweat, the vampire is sitting beside me in a flash, slightly burnt from the setting sun outside. My fingers stop their nervous pattern, and my muscles relax slightly. I didn't notice they were tense.

"You were nervous?" Mr. Crepsley observes with a strained smile. He's just trying to make me feel better.

"Nope, not at all." I lie. Mr. Tall cracks a black toothed smile.

"Are you kidding? The boy was practically gnawing his bottom lip off." He says. I hadn't noticed I'd been biting my lip. I press my tongue against the raw flesh. I think my lip is bleeding a little.

"Be calm. You do not even know what news Mr. Tiny has." Mr. Crepsley says.

"Well, why don't you tell me the last time Mr. Desmond Tiny brought good news?" I say bitterly. I know he won't take it personally – I get a little cranky when I'm nervous or scared.

The door opens, making me feel like I'm going to jump from my chair. Thankfully, I am able to keep my bottom from leaving the seat.

"I do bring good news – it just depends on who you are. What is one's loss is another's gain." The chubby man in the yellow coat says in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Good evening, Desmond." Mr. Tall says politely.

"Good evening, Hibernius; Larten, Darren." He says to each of us. I nod my head, at a loss for words. I can't even get out a simple greeting.

"Well, I can see that I'm not going to be properly greeted to my liking, so, I'm just going to get down to business," Mr. Tiny says as he plops onto a large, comfy couch. It hadn't been there before.

"I have come with good news – Darren, you are going to have an encounter with a new enemy; or as I like to call him for now, the Lord of the Shadows."

I think I hear Mr. Crepsley gasp. Mr. Tall's eyes are cast down at his feet – he knew this already. I can't believe my ears.

"The…Lord of the Shadows? Who is that?" I ask. I've never heard of such a title.

Mr. Tiny chuckles a short, hearty laugh. "Oh, no, no, Darren. I cannot reveal such details. All I can and will tell you is that he is out and about, building an army, preparing to finish the the task that the Lord of the Vampaneze did not - destroy the vampire clan."

"So what are we supposed to do about it? Why didn't you just go tell the majority of the Princes in Vampire Mountain? Word could spread so much faster." I say in a harsh voice.

"Why, because the Lord of the Shadows's business is not with them per se. He has only one main problem – you. So," Mr. Tiny stands up, heading for the door. He's leaving already? He turns to give me a grin.

"You better start training, Master Shan."

"Wait." I say sternly.

"Yes?" He says sweetly.

"I thought you said this was good news! This is awful!" I nearly shout. It is a dangerous gamble – nobody _ever _talks to Desmond Tiny like this…but I am furious at his glee towards violence. He glares for a moment, but decides it's not worth getting angry at the current moment.

"Like I said before Master Shan…It depends on whom you are - what is one's loss, is another's gain." He points a chunky finger at me. Then he disappears into the dark, gone in a flash. The couch disappears.

I turn to Mr. Crepsley. "Do you have any suggestions on what I should do now to prepare?" I expect him to start my training now. I expect him to start drilling me all night until I pass out exhausted, but instead he says,

"Drink a small amount of human blood at least once a day from now on. You are going to need your strength. That is all. Now go, Hibernius and I have things to discuss. We move on tomorrow. Find out if the girl is staying or going. Goodnight." Mr. Crepsley says. By the sound of his words I know he actually means, _"Make a smart decision."_

I say my goodnights, and go back to my tent walking slowly. In my mind I picture the Vampaneze Lord as an ugly purple giant – the worst of the worst. Only one thing lifts my spirits. Maybe now I can talk to Laney and see what happened to her. It's probably not a happy story, but I'll be happy to talk about anything else but this.

I peal the curtain back...she's not here. With my half-vampire vision I spot a small piece of paper on her bed. I rush over to read it. It says:

Dear Darren and or Evra,

I'm going to travel with the Cirque. I'll do anything to stay. I don't care what anyone says because I've made up my mind, and if they tell me to get lost, then I will, but I refuse to go and live back home. I'm going to my house to get some of my things. I hope when I get back I can stay with you two. I'll be back soon.

-Laney

I groan. Not because she's staying – I'm _ecstatic!_ – but because I don't know where she lives…which means I can't find her…which means I can't tell her to hurry back…because we leave early in the morning. Who knows how long she'll be gone? Hopefully not long…I don't want to leave her behind.

When the Cirque Du Freak leaves, we _mean _leave. We don't wait for anybody for the danger of being discovered. Mr. Crepsley would never let me stay and wait. The Cirque would be too far for us to catch up if she didn't get back on time.

I pray to the gods of the vampires that she comes back safe and sound.

_**Laney POV**_

I'm at my house. Mom is sleeping. All of the lights are off, and the front door is unlocked…which means she's extremely drunk, passed out on the couch, and has forgotten to lock the door. I walk around to the side of the house to a tree that leads up to my room. It seems like I haven't been here in a long time, even though it's only been a few days.

I climb up the tree carefully. I know – why didn't I use this to get out of my room before? It's harder getting down this tree, but easy to get up. I reach my window and jump in, almost falling out. I get out one of my old suitcases (I'd planned on running away many times before) and pack all the clothes I can fit. I leave some room for two special objects; one, my diary, and two, my shark-tooth necklace.

This was the easy part. Now it's time for the hard part – getting _out _of the house. I throw the suitcase out the window first. It doesn't make any noise because nothing in it can break. I walk out of my room, making it look as untouched as possible, and begin my descent down the stairs. Each creek in the wood makes my neck burn, and my palms sweat. The lights are still off, which relaxes me slightly.

I reach the bottom – I'm going to make it! The lights flicker on. Mom is standing at the other end of the hall.

"So, you decided to come back you ungrateful brat?" She says. I'm trying not to shiver. I'm close to tears…I'm already scared just hearing her voice.

"No. I'm leaving, for good." I try to say strongly.

"I don't think so. The only way you're going to leave, is leaving this _life_. I've put up with _so _much from you. I'm done with it." I didn't think she was drunk when she first appeared, but now I hear her drunken stupor – the angry side of it.

That's when the gun is pulled out. My heart leaps out of my chest and I yank the door open, bolting to the side of my house. She's following me. I grab my suitcase, pulling as fast as I can. My tears are falling quickly now with death quickly running up behind me. A shot is fired. There is no pain. She missed me.

More shots are fired. She hasn't hit me. I'm almost over the hill on the street, and then I'm free. I'd found a shorter route to the Cirque Du Freak from the small bits I remembered of Darren as he had carried me to the camp. It had taken me a couple hours to make it though…at least five because I'd been unconscious half the time.

"You brat! I'm going to find you one day and," My mom screams out angrily. She curses into the wind, the words following me. I don't know who is looking out for me tonight, but whoever it is, I owe them big time – whoever is keeping me safe.

I make it to the woods, and begin making the trek to the Cirque. It is a little harder going back as I try to remember the way I came.

I've been walking for almost _8 hours_ now. I've gone in at least one-hundred circles, and have tripped so many times already. But before I am discouraged, I make it to the clearing of the camp.

And then my heart sinks – the Cirque is gone. Of course, I had to have seen this coming. They can't stay in the same town forever. I sink to my knees.

"Where am I going to go now?" I mumble hopelessly to myself.

"With me, and we're going this way." I hear a friendly voice say; Darren. I look up in his direction as he points behind him. I smile.

"I thought I missed the move."

"No way. They just left a little while ago. We can catch up." He gives me his hand and helps me up. I get excited, but I still have one problem.

"But am I allowed to stay? I mean…I'm not…a…freak." I say awkwardly with a small laugh. He laughs with me.

_**Darren POV**_

"Well, I'm not either," I say without a second thought. "They let me stay because I had nowhere else to go." I lie. My eyes dart to the side. I think for a moment that she catches onto my lie.

"Now…neither do you…so they agreed." I play it off, telling myself to stop acting suspicious.

"Thank you." Laney says. I can hear the sincerity and true appreciation in her voice.

"No problem."

I lift up her suitcase with ease, and we hurry to catch up to the Cirque Du Freak.


	12. Human History

_**Laney POV**_

We walk quickly in the dark trying to catch up to the Cirque. To my surprise, though, it is only Mr. Crepsley.

"Good evening, Laney. I hear you will be accompanying us." He says kindly to me. I'm a little shy around adults I don't know, and I am tired, so I simply nod.

"We won't be able to catch up with them quick enough, _Darren._" Mr. Crepsley says in an odd tone.

"Oh…I see," Darren looks at me.

"He has a skin condition – it's really sensitive to sunlight. Mr. Crepsley can burn up pretty easily. Do you mind bunkering down for the day?" He asks.

"Of course not, it isn't a problem." I say with whole-hearted understanding. I flash a kind smile at Mr. Crepsley.

"Thank you for your understanding." He says in relief.

As it turns out, we are on the outskirts of town. It hasn't been snowing the past week, which I have finally noted, but now little fluffs of snow are falling from the clouds above. The sun will be rising soon. It just about twenty minutes we make it to a decent looking hotel. Mr. Crepsley tells us to stand outside. Darren is staring at his shoes – I know what he's thinking, but I let him ask his question.

"Laney…by the river, you never exactly told me…_how_ you got hurt. And I was wondering if you would…"

"We may go up now." Mr. Crepsley walks back out, peeking out the door. While we walk in I whisper to him.

"I'll tell you when we get to the room." I say. I am surprised when we get to our room – or should I say, _rooms?_ Mr. Crepsley is getting one, and Darren and I are getting the other. I think it is a little weird, but I think Mr. Crepsley just wants his privacy.

"I will come and get you two at sunset." He says quickly before going to his room. Darren and I walk inside ours, and he sets my large suitcase by the small bed in the back room. I sit on one end of the couch in the front room, and Darren sits on the other end. I smile nervously at him; a little flustered even. I sigh loudly.

"I've never told this to anybody before…any of this. I'm sorry if I babble on forever, I don't…"

Darren places a hand on my knee. "It's alright. Just tell it however you can."

This is going to be a rough story. I sigh again. I begin.

"It all started when I was really little…"

I tell him about what my mom always said about me driving my dad away, and how it always went the same way every time…

_**Four years ago…**_

_I trembled in my boots as I stood outside of my house door afterschool. I was going to ask mom if I could go and see a movie and go to the mall on Friday. I was scared to ask. But I put my hand into a fist, letting the nails dig into the flesh of my palm. "Stop being such a wimp," I whispered to myself, "Just go in there and ask her. She can't get mad at you for asking."_

_With determination burning in me I barged into the house. Mom was sitting on the couch watching South Park. I come up in front of her, making sure not to block the TV. She hated when I did that. It made her mad…it wasn't good to make her mad._

"_Mom…"_

"_Yes, what?" Mom said in her usual irritated voice – she was drunk of course._

"_I was just wondering…uh…can I…?"_

"_Stop with the mumbling, and just spit it out. You know I hate it when you don't speak clearly."_

"_Right," I stand up straighter, "Mom, I was wondering if I may go to a movie and the mall on Friday."_

"_Sure," She says calmly. Wow…that was new._

"_Great, thank you, mom. Now I'm just going to need about twenty dollars if that's okay…?" I say. Worst. Mistake. Ever._

"_You want twenty _dollars_? Money doesn't just grow on trees you know! You think I'm just going to _give _you twenty dollars? I can't afford that! And it's _your entire _fault!" Mom screams._

"_My fault…?" I said…another huge mistake. Rule number one in this house – don't question what mom says._

"_YES YOUR FAULT! IF IT WASN'T FOR YOU, YOUR DAD WOULDN'T HAVE LEFT. YOU WANTED TOO MUCH, SO YOU ANNOYED HIM INTO LEAVING! YOU MADE US POOR, AND YOU _RUINED _MY MARRIAGE!"_

_That stung. Tears burned in my eyes. I knew what was coming next. I crumpled to the floor, hugging my knees to my chest. I shut my eyes tight as I prepared for the first blow._

I also tell him about the "accident" with the wine bottle. As I continue my different beating stories of my life, Darren inches closer and closer to me. Disbelief takes over his face…until I get to the story of getting hurt when he found me.

I tell him about going to the Cirque – which he knows already – and about the umbrella. The stab is what gets him mostly. I see him want to cut in and add a story of his own, but he lets me finish with the latest story – where my mom had pulled a gun on me last night.

His face turns a bright red when I'm done. I'm holding back tears. Talking about everything is hitting me harder than I thought it would. I've been talking for at least an hour or two…there we're so many brutal stories.

"How could anybody...why would…aw, Laney…I'm just so sorry…" Darren says sadly yet sincerely. He's right next to me now. I nod forcing a small curve of my lip.

"It's okay…it's just…this was my first time ever telling _anybody_ about this and…I didn't think it'd affect me this much…" The tears slip and I look down at my hands.

"Aw, Laney…" He says again. Only this time he does something new. I've never had anybody do this before. It is a good thing though.

Darren wraps his arms around me as I silently cry. He rubs my shoulder soothingly, whispering comforting words. I am thankful for this…I've never been comforted, or cared for, ever. This is nice.

_**Darren POV**_

I'm fuming. I'm surprised steam isn't coming out of my ears right now. This is just unbelievable. I know I have endured some horrible things in my life – that include witnessing _death_ – but what Laney has gone through is nothing compared to any of that. I don't think there is any worse pain than pain your own parents cause. I try to imagine my mother or father doing something like that to me.

I can't.

They never did, or would have, set a hand on Annie or me. That would have destroyed me if they ever harmed me. I want to go and literally scream, yell, and maybe even _kill_ this woman who's made Laney so upset. No. I wouldn't. I think to myself. With the way I hear her talk about her mom, I know she is mad and sad at what she's done, but I know she still loves her.

"How could anybody...why would…aw, Laney…I'm just so sorry…" I say to her. She nods, forcing a small smile onto her frowning face.

"It's okay…it's just…this was my first time ever telling _anybody_ about this and…I didn't think it'd affect me this much…" That's when I see the tears slip from her eyes and onto the fabric of her pants. This sight makes me want to cry.

"Aw, Laney…" I say. I am trying not to come on too strong to her – I don't want to scare her off – but I do it anyways. I hug her close to me, letting her cry on my shoulder. I rub her arm soothingly like my mom used to do when I was upset. It would always make me feel better.

She calms down after a short few minutes. I feel a little disappointed when she pulls away, but I'm glad to see that there is a sweet and gracious smile in place of the frown that was there a few moments ago.

"Thanks for listening," Laney says.

"It's no problem at all." I say back, flashing a quick grin.

Laney is tired from trekking all night, so she goes to sleep on the bed, while I stay in the front room to take a short nap on the couch.

I start to think about her again. It seems like it's becoming an everyday thing for me – not that I mind. I feel so bad about her past. I wish I could take all of those bad memories away. I'm sad to say that I honestly don't think she's had many good ones.

I smile up at the ceiling – I can _make_ good memories for her. Yes, that's what I'm going to do first. If I do end up telling her the truth about myself, I want to do all I can to show her that I can be normal, and that I'm not dangerous. So maybe when I do reveal my secret, she won't be afraid, because she'll know she can trust me.

My smile goes upside down as I remember another factor in my horror story of a life – the Lord of the Shadows. Mr. Tiny said that we would cross paths, but when? He also didn't say how many times.

We could face off a few times…or maybe just once. With Mr. Tiny you never know.

Training probably begins tonight. I'll rest up.

One more question remains for me. Mr. Tiny also mentioned that this new enemy, has his own issues with me. I'm placing my bets that it's a vampaneze who found out about me and Mr. Crepsley killing one of their own – Murlough.

If that is the case…this is going to get _extremely _bloody and personal…_very_ quickly.


	13. Let it Begin

A/N – I'm so glad you guys like my story! I now have the drive to really continue on because of your reviews! I'm sorry the chapters have been pretty short, I write them at night and I rush to finish, but I will be making the chapters more descriptive, MUCH longer, and MUCH better(: I own none of the characters, only Laney. ENJOY!:)

_**Darren POV**_

I wake up near the evening – about five thirty or so. Mr. Crepsley will be coming for Laney and me soon. I don't want him to disturb Laney, so I write her a quick note telling her I went to talk to Mr. Crepsley alone, and walk out of the clean room. I go down the hall to Mr. Crepsley's door. He opens it without me having to knock.

"Shall we?" He asks.

We walk out into the night. Into the woods across the street we go, not minding the cold snow melting in our shoes, and falling onto our heads. I know it's probably at least 20 degrees – or lower - out, but we don't feel it. That's one good thing about the vampire blood pumping through our veins.

"How is Laney?" Mr. Crepsley asks. I hesitate to answer, because if I tell him how she really is, I'll have to explain the reason, although I don't think her secrets are mine to tell. But Mr. Crepsley is my mentor – he's like my father in an odd sort of way. I think I will tell him.

No. I decide. I won't betray Laney's trust like that, even if she would never know. I know that I would probably feel some kind of guilt for telling anybody else about her past. If she wants Mr. Crepsley to know, she can tell him.

"She's doing fine. She's just a little tired is all," I lie. I feel bad for lying to Mr. Crepsley, but I know it's the better choice.

"Good, good. Now, come. We must begin your training immediately." He says. I'm looking down at the ground as I walk.

"I've never heard of this Lord of the Shadows...but he sounds extremely threatening…how are we going to tell the Princes?" I ask.

"You do not concern yourself with that task – I am taking that matter into my own hands. You are to only train to battle the Lord, whoever he may be."

"I just can't believe there's another Lord of something out there who wants to kill me..." I say grumpily. It seems like all of the most evil beings in the world have problems with me - I really need to start keeping it on the down low.

It's going to be horrible when the Prince's find out…when all of Vampire Mountain finds out…when word spreads to all of the vampires…there will be total panic in the clan.

"I am in disbelief as well," Mr. Crepsley says, "But we should not waste time. The Lord is most likely getting stronger by the day. You must do the same."

I nod in agreement.

"Have you been drinking human blood like I instructed?" He asks. I almost smack myself in the forehead. I had completely forgotten about that. My silence gives away my forgetfulness. Mr. Crepsley shakes his head, almost getting angry.

"If you are going to be strong, you need to drink it once a day," We've come up to an opening in the trees. "I had a feeling you would not remember, so today I went out and found this house," We peer around the trees into the opening, and he gestures to a small house. "Considering that there are really no other people nearby. This home is occupied by one man. His blood is slightly tainted with alcohol, but he will do until we can move on."

Mr. Crepsley and I walk up to the front door. He snaps his fingers in front of the lock, and it opens. The beefy man is sitting on a lounge chair, watching TV on the opposite side of his living room. It's playing the theme song to some show called Family Guy. Of course, I could drink from this man on my own if I could, but it'd be difficult. I don't have the special vampire knock-out breath because I'm only a half-vampire. This is the only reason Mr. Crepsley needs to come with me.

Mr. Crepsley quickly moves in. The man's eyes widen.

"Hey, who are y-?" He begins, but it cut off when the gas hits him. We've done this so many times before, but I always feel guilty when the person we drink from isn't asleep. I know they don't remember what happens when they wake up, but I don't like knowing that they we're afraid for even a moment. I know it's irrational, but it gets me every time – the human side of me.

Mr. Crepsley lets me handle the rest when the man's face relaxes – like he's sleeping – and his beer lands on the floor. I lower his shirt, revealing his shoulder, and make a small cut with my rough fingernail. Red liquid oozes out from the tiny opening. I put my mouth on it and drink up. I almost pull away a few times though – his blood is bitter and is tainted very strongly with alcohol, but I force myself to keep my lips where they are.

I stop after a minute or so, not taking too much, and make a disgusted face while Mr. Crepsley uses his vampire spit to close the small wound. The only evidence that we were ever here is a barely noticeable scar. The man will probably never notice it.

We relock the door, and sneak out the window to get out, since the door was originally locked. I haven't had human blood in a week, so my senses feel slightly sharper than before; only slightly, because this man's blood wasn't exactly satisfying.

"That was repulsive," I say spitting into the snow. The after taste is horrendous.

"It may have been repulsive, but it is better than nothing," Mr. Crepsley says. I know there is some truth in that. Blood is blood – there's no doubt about that. We return into the safety of the enclosure of trees, and we stop walking. He faces me.

"Now we both know that you have fighting skills after training at Vampire Mountain – but exceptional isn't enough. There is always room for improvement," He says. I nod, he is right. I'm going to have to be nearly perfect at fighting if the Lord of the Shadows as powerful as he sounds. Mr. Crepsley lowers himself slightly into a fighting stance, bringing out a short blade. He tosses a spare one to me, seeing as I don't have my usual collection of knives, or my favored sword. I catch it easily, and stand as Mr. Crepsley is.

Let the training begin.

_**Laney POV**_

I sit up in the bed, running my hand through my slightly tangled hair, and then shake my bangs back down. I rub my eyes with a yawn – I slept my whole day away. I turn to look at the digital clock lying on the nightstand. It's seven forty-seven. I get up and trudge to the front room. Darren is gone. Again, he left a note. It reads:

Out with Mr. Crepsley. We'll be back soon. –Darren

I stick the note into my back pocket and go to the fridge in the corner. There is nothing inside of it. My stomach growls loudly. I haven't eaten since last night. I know that they probably won't be bringing back food anytime soon. I'm still pretty tired. I find my way back to the comfortable bed and lay back down on the mattress. I wrap the covers around me, and shut my eyes. I fall back asleep.

_**Darren POV**_

_Eight hours later…_

I fall to the ground for the thousandth time tonight with another cut on my arm. Mr. Crepsley has left at least forty cuts and bruises on me…in the past hour! I know he's only trying to help me for when I actually go to battle – but jeez he could take it down a couple of notches! I mean, really? How is pummeling me to a pulp going to help me? What if the Lord of the Vampaneze attacks tomorrow, and I am still not recovered. Yeah, I'll know who to thank for being the downfall of all vampires.

I fight my exhaustion – the cuts aren't too painful, the stinging has become a usual thing, and I barely notice the newer ones – and stand back up. I prepare to fight off more attacks, but Mr. Crepsley stands up straight, and puts his slightly bloody knife away.

"We are done with training for tonight." He says, wiping the sweat from his brow. I give him my borrowed knife back. It is clean; I didn't even get a hit or mark on the old vampire! This proves I need to work on my fighting skills. I almost groan aloud as I think about more nights of _this._ And hey, don't blame me for whining.

Sure, I'm a half-vampire. Sure, I'm a vampire prince; I know I should be more mature, and used to pain and lack of sleep by now, but I'm still a teen. You'd be tired too if you were preparing for a deadly battle that your whole race's existence depended on. You'd also be tired if your mentor nearly beat the living crap out of you to get you ready for it.

Mr. Crepsley and I walk – me _limping_ – back to the hotel. It is a short walk, thankfully, and it's easy to sneak past the sleeping hotel employee at the front desk. I'm thankful for the elevators, because I don't think my legs would have carried me up the stairs. My eyes are drooping, my arms feel like jelly, my legs are wobbling around, and the cuts on my arms, legs, belly, and chest are stinging like crazy.

"We will train again tomorrow night." Mr. Crepsley says.

"Alright," I reply, trying to keep my head up. He begins to walk away, but then he turns back around, grabbing my arm. He gives me one small, sort of apologetic, smile.

"It is only to make you stronger. Now get some rest, Darren."

"I understand." I say. He goes to his room down the hall. I turn to open the door to my room…it's locked.

"Crap. Are you kidding me?" I mumble to myself. I forgot the damn key. I spin on my heel to go ask Mr. Crepsley to use his little snapping trick to unlock it, but when I turn he is already right there dangling the card in front of my face. He's grinning.

"I knew you would forget this as well. You need to work on remembering more from now on." Mr. Crepsley drops the key into my open hand and leaves me once again. I scan the card into the door and turn the handle. I limp across the front room to check up on Laney. I open the door to the back room and she is bundled up under the covers. I can hear her calm, steady breathing. I shut the door quietly.

I'll go get her some food in the morning, I think to myself as I lie back on the couch. I'd be healed by then.

I shut my eyes, and see Laney's light brown ones looking back at me from behind my lids.

_**Laney POV**_

_No…no…no…NOOOOO!_ I shoot upright in the bed. I grip the covers. I look around wondering where I am for a second until I remember. My breathing slowly goes back to normal. It was just another nightmare about my mom. As I'm taking the deep breaths I smell something…my stomach growls…_food!_

This doesn't smell like plain old toaster waffles, or some poptart. This food smells fresh, hot, and delicious. I stand up and change into clean clothes after a quick shower; nice-fitting skinny jeans and a black sweater. I brush through my tangled hair, and brush my teeth quickly. I practically run to the front room. On the tiny kitchen table sits a plate of steaming hot food.

The smell is simply overwhelming and delightful. I sit down in front of the plate; two over-easy eggs, three strips of bacon, and a piece of toast. Darren walks in just as I start gulping down my breakfast.

"Good morning. You like your breakfast?" He asks with a grin. I nod, smiling back.

"I've never had this good of a breakfast before! The best I've had was a couple of years ago when I got whipped cream for my waffles." I say.

"Well, I'm glad you like it." He says happily.

"So, what are we doing today?" I ask before popping another bite of egg into my mouth.

"It's going to be snowing pretty harsh today, so Mr. Crepsley says we can't catch up to the Cirque anytime soon, until it blows over."

"Oh," My face falls – I don't want to be stuck in a room all day. Not that I don't _mind_ the idea of being stuck in a room all day with Darren, it's just that I don't want to have nothing to do. I don't want to bore him half to death. Darren notices my sudden drop in excitement.

"But that doesn't mean we can't go out and about." Darren adds. I beam at him. It's like he could read my mind. I finish my food quickly as he puts remaining groceries, lying on the counter by the sink, away into the fridge and cabinets.

"Ready?" Darren asks when my plate is empty.

"Yup." I say excitedly. I follow after Darren out of the room, smiling from ear to ear.


	14. Two Options

_**Laney**__**POV**_

Darren and I walk outside into the frosty air. I'm not too cold – I'm used to this temperature. My light sweater is all I need. We don't go too far from the hotel. There is at least three inches of snow on the ground, and I love it. Darren turns around to face me.

"Guess what we're doing today?" He beams excitedly. I return the expression.

"What _are _we doing?" I laugh.

"_We_, my dear Laney," He says in a Sherlock Holmes sort of way, "Today we are going to have our very own…snow day!"

"Great! What do we do first? We could make snow angels, snowmen! Oh, there is so much we can do!" I babble. I've wanted to have just a fun snow day with a friend for a long time – it's just that mom would never let me, and none of my friends enjoyed the snow (which I found ironic.)

Darren smiles. "It's your day – you choose." Something bursts in my chest; I think it is my heart. I think it may have just skipped a beat. It's _my _day he says. I decide to start off with a snowman. It's pretty legit, right?

We find a nice deep patch of snow, and start building the bottom section of the snowman. By the time we get to the head we're both giving each other odd looks. This snowman isn't exactly turning out how we had planned. There are leaves stuck to the outside of the figure.

"How are we going to get the leaves off without messing it up?" I ask. Darren studies it for a while, rubbing his chin, going 'hmmmm' every few seconds. I hold in a giggle. All of a sudden he starts laughing.

"What?" I ask.

"The leaves…it makes it look like Evra!"

I look at the snowman. The leaves layering on it are different colors of brown and green, and even some yellow. It _does _look like Evra! I cover my mouth as I laugh loudly. I go and purposefully pick up more leaves and slap it all over the snowman. Darren is clearly finding this entertaining. I get butterflies in my stomach when he comes to help me and our fingers brush briefly.

I snap a picture with the camera I had brought with me. I want to remember this.

After our little snowman is created, we move on to the best part of playing in snow…a snowball fight! Darren and I give each other ten minutes to build a small fort to protect ourselves.

"You ready?" I ask Darren with a smug smile. I think my fort is pretty big and will protect me well…until I see Darren's. His is at least three times larger and better built than mine!

"I think I am, how about you?" He says teasingly. I'm trying to keep my jaw from dropping. I keep my confidence up.

"Yup – bring it on Shan." I say. I pick up a handful of snow, and we begin our battle.

Darren and I miss each other with every snowball we throw. I decide to stop out from behind my fort so I can at least attempt to hit him. I feel invisible when he continues to miss. I hit him with four snowballs by the time he hits me with his first one.

Darren cups his had to make it look like he's holding a walkie-talkie. I'm still lobbing snowballs at him. He's trying to crawl away as I laugh.

"Sergeant, we've been infiltrated!" He says in a fake panicky voice. That's when he hops onto his feet, and hits me five times. Darren might win this…I'm not going to let that happen.

"I'm gonna use the bathroom." I say with my plan forming.

"Okay." Darren replies. I walk calmly to the doors, and then I sprint to the elevator. I hit the button with a number 12 on it. I find the entrance to the roof as soon as I get there. I race to the top. I duck, barely peering over the ledge.

I see Darren standing there waiting, tossing a snowball back and forth between his hands. I think I can get him from here. I hurry and make ten snowballs and put them in a pile beside me. Before I begin my attack I rub my palms together, and breathe into my hands. My fingers are freezing. After I get some feeling back into my fingers, I take the first snowball into my right hand…and I throw it at Darren!

At first I think it's going to miss, but then it smacks him right in the back of the head! Darren spins around quickly – almost in a blur – and I duck.

"Laney, where are you?" He calls. I peek over the edge again and he is facing away. I throw another one…then a second…then a third. Darren catches me after the fifth one.

"Oh, so _that's _how it's gonna be, huh?" He chuckles. I turn to go back down, until a cold ball of snow hits me in the back! I run back over to the edge and look down at him. He waves with a second snowball in his other hand.

"How did you throw it all the way up here?" I ask Darren. He hesitates for a second, but I don't think too much of it.

"I used to play baseball as a kid." He says.

Our snowball fight continues for another good half an hour. At one point we tackled each other, and when I had turned away I blushed. It's around lunchtime now.

I sit down on a bench while Darren goes to get us something to eat. There is a small concession stand a street or two away. I take a moment to look around at my surroundings. It's a very nice day today. I do this for a minute or two, and when I turn back around I jump. Darren is sitting beside me already with two hot dogs in his hands.

"Wow that was fast." I say with a hand on my chest.

"Yeah, I was pretty hungry." He grins.

That was a little _too_ fast, I think. Maybe that is his freaky talent that got him into the Cirque – being incredibly fast. Darren hands me a hot dog.

"Thanks."

I'm thankful for the hot lunch. My fingers were getting cold again, but the bun warms them up instantly. We sit there and quickly eat. My dark hair is being a sort of thin curtain, hiding my face, and I catch Darren sneaking glances at me every few seconds. Every time he does my heart flutters, and he chuckles quietly. It's like he can _hear_ my heart beat.

After we're done I look up for some odd reason…and there is a huge glop of snow about to fall off of a branch…and right onto Darren! Perfect. Darren sees me focusing on something. I giggle.

"What's so funny?" He asks.

"Oh…nothing." I say, biting my lip. That's when the snow drops, some bits dripping onto his cheeks. Darren wipes it off of his face. I'm laughing at his expression.

"Alright," He says while holding his palms up, "that was pretty good. You got me." Darren says…but there is something in his voice…it's a little suspicious…

That's when a snow lump explodes on my head. I let out a small scream. Darren is laughing at _me_ now. "Okay we're even." I say. We both shake as much snow off our heads as we can.

"Did I get it all off?" I ask him, running my hands through my hair. He nods.

"How about me?"

There is still some snow on the top that didn't come off, so I reach up and ruffle my hand in his black hair. **(A/N I know they don't describe Darren's appearance in the books, but that's how I imagine him.)** I look down trying to hide my red cheeks. There is still some left that refuse to come off, but my face is getting more heated by the second so I leave the remaining fluffs of snow alone.

"There I got it." I lie. The butterflies come and go again.

"Now what are we doing?" I ask to get back to my normal color.

"Well, we can-" Darren looks up at one of the hotel's windows.

"I'll be right back." He says quickly. He jogs off to the hotel doors. I sit there tapping my foot for a little bit. You're just falling head over heels for him, I think to myself. I resist a smile. I know I am. I just can't help myself with him.

Before he returns I decide to make a snow angel. I hope Darren doesn't see me do this. It's totally childish. I'll do a quick one.

_**Darren POV**_

"Well we can-" I start, but then I look up at the window, feeling a gaze on us. It is Mr. Crepsley and he doesn't look too happy. In fact, he looks a little concerned.

"I'll be right back." I hurry to the entrance, but now quick enough to make Laney think there is something wrong. I skip the elevator and go use the stairs. I quicken my pace taking two steps at a time until I reach our floor. Mr. Crepsley is already holding the door open for me when I arrive, scratching his trademark scar absentmindedly. That's not good – he usually does that when he's worried or stressed.

"What is it?" I ask slightly annoyed. I know that I shouldn't have an attitude considering our situations, but he's cutting into my time with Laney. Or what I like to call, my human Darren time.

"I saw how quick you were. I am only advising you to use more caution next time."

"Okay." I say, and turn to leave.

"I am being serious. If you continue to slip like that she is going to start noticing more often. Now, it is your decision to tell her that you're a half-vampire but -"

"Well, you're right. But there is a catch to that," A voice cuts in from behind Mr. Crepsley. We both look at the visitor. My skin breaks out into gooseflesh. Mr. Crepsley seems to stiffen and straighten out – the voice belonged to Mr. Tiny.

"What are you talking about? What are you doing here? You already talked to us two days ago." I say. Mr. Crepsley stands in front of me protectively with one arm stuck out.

"Well Master Shan, the news I bring you this time is about your little girlfriend down there," He points a chubby thumb towards the window.

"What about Laney?" My fingers twitch to clench my hands into fists.

"You see, it is your choice to tell her you are a half-vampire…but like I mentioned before – there is a catch. If you tell her to get lost, she will be safe. But if you do not then…" Mr. Tiny flashes a wicked grin.

"The girl will join the battle between you and the Lord of the Shadows…and she will be BLOODED."


	15. Favorite Colors

_**Darren POV**_

Mr. Tiny's words make my pulse rise. Now my fists are clenched, along with my teeth. My eyebrows knit together, and my forehead creases. My breathing is heavy. My whole face is a deep crimson. The edges of my vision turn red too. I am about to rush forward, but Mr. Crepsley's arm restrains me. I want him to let me go so I can go and get my hands around the evil little man's neck.

I'm being stupid – I'm surprised Mr. Tiny hasn't thrown me against a wall with his mind or something. Nobody shows anger towards him, or the urge to kill him. He never stands for it. Something dark has taken over me, and all I want to do is kill the man who's threatening Laney, and the vampire clan too for that matter. I don't care that he can kill me.

"What in the bloody hell are you talking about? She has _nothing_ to do with my battle against this Lord of the Shadows!"

Mr. Tiny merely chuckles. What the hell is wrong with him – well, more than what's usually wrong with him!

"And that's where you are wrong, Master Shan," He looks me over for a second with his nearly black eyes, "That's the kind of anger I like to see. Now, I'm off to go smother another town or two. Good day, Darren, Larten."

His heart-shaped watch glows in his hand, and he disappears into thin air. Once he is gone, I automatically begin to calm down. Mr. Crepsley lets go of me and looks me in the eye.

"It seems you have more thinking to do, my assistant." He says.

"Don't remind me."

"You cannot ignore this – we are leaving again tonight. You are going to have to decide now. Shall we leave the girl, or shall she accompany us?"

I'm so irritated at this point. Everyone expects me to make decisions so quickly. It was even worse at Vampire Mountain, being a Prince and all. I'm still sort of a kid. Why does everything have to be decided right away?

"I don't know, alright! I don't know! Just let me think this over!" I exclaim.

"There is no time to think it over. You must decide now." Mr. Crepsley says trying to keep his voice calm.

"I can't decide now! Last time I did that, my friend ended up _dead_." I finally say. This is why I am so frustrated and upset. I'm talking about my friend Sam Grest. I'd stuck around too long, not deciding to become his friend or not – I had just been winging it. That got him killed by the wolf man. I hadn't decided quickly enough. I'm just afraid of making that same mistake again.

I go and sit on the couch by the window. I know that Mr. Crepsley knows who I'm talking about.

"I understand – my apologies. But you are a Prince now, and you are no mere child anymore. You must make decisions for yourself, and as quickly as possible. Time is not going to slow down for your benefit,"

I nod. He's right – I am a Prince, and we have to make tough decisions even when we don't want to; for the benefits of others.

"It's okay. I just…I just need some time." I say. My mentor nods.

"Your decision must be made by sunset. We leave shortly after,"

I nod back at him miserably. What am I going to do? He notices this.

"Will you be alright?" Mr. Crepsley asks sympathetically. I really don't know. I don't want Laney to end up like Sam…but I don't want to kick her to the street either. She has nowhere to go. I'm lying to myself – that's not the only reason. It's not that I only want her around because I feel sorry for her. I _feel_ for her.

…but not like I liked Debbie all those years ago. This is different. I've noticed it more and more since I saved her a few days ago – it's only been a few days? – And it's becoming stronger. It's like this…connection. I really can't explain it. That's my decision; I'm not going to let her go. Maybe she won't be like Sam. Maybe with that experience I can protect her from becoming involved. Maybe she won't have to join me against the Lord of the Shadows.

I look out the window. With my half-vampire senses I hear Laney's giggling and I see her making a snow angel, her nose scrunching when a tiny snowflake lands on it. A soft smile spreads onto my face. I note that my mood has changed dramatically in the past minute. I look back at Mr. Crepsley.

"Yeah..." I turn to see the happy girl in the snow. "I think I'll be alright."

_**Laney POV**_

We're finally leaving this town tonight. I'm glad…now I feel like I can truly move on from my past. No more reminders of my mom. My stuff is all packed up and ready to go. Darren and I go and meet Mr. Crepsley down the hall. We go and wait on the bench outside while he checks us out.

"Where is the Cirque at?" I ask.

"Oh, well I'm really not sure. We're probably not gonna catch up for another couple of weeks…they travel fast." Darren chuckles.

"_Weeks?_" I say bewildered.

"Yeah,"

"This is normal for you? You get to travel all the time?" I say. I'm getting excited.

"Yeah, Mr. Crepsley and I are at the Cirque on and off…if that's okay with you?"

"Of course! That's amazing! I've never been able to go anywhere my whole life! I've always wanted to travel!" I exclaim.

"Good, because we're going to be doing plenty of it…just to let you know, good ol' Crepsley over there usually doesn't tell me ahead of time that we're leaving. So tonight was a first. Just be prepared to get up and leave pretty quickly."

I nod. That doesn't seem too horrible. I've never moved as much as I will now, but I think I'll get used to it.

We begin our walk to the bus station. It doesn't take very long for the bus to pick us up. There isn't that many people on it. Only a few people going home from work. Darren and I never stop talking. You'd figure we'd run out of things to talk about, but it seems like there isn't enough to talk about.

"So what's your favorite color?" Darren asks. We've moved on to simpler questions, because I'm getting tired. I'm stretched out across four bus seats, lying on my back, my head lying on the seat where Darren his lounged. The bus ride is _eight hours long_ – I figure I'm going to sleep.

"My favorite is blue – how about yours?" I say.

"Brown," He says.

"Brown? Why do you like brown?" I ask with a light smile. Whenever I hear or see brown I think of dirt, rust, or mud. My eyes are closing now. My lids are so heavy. I'm falling asleep. He doesn't hesitate in his answer.

"I know what you're thinking. I don't think of it as dirt – I think of it more as the earth, nature…and eyes. I love brown eyes." Just from the tone of his voice I can almost see Darren flash a lightning smile. I'm sure I'm blushing, but I'm too close to falling asleep that I don't care much about it.


	16. Bloody Dunce

**A/N – I know! Short chapter! Sorry! But the next chapter is where most of the action begins, so just bear with me here! It will all be worth it (I hope) by the time the action and the plot really start to unravel. Thanks for the great reviews! I don't own Mr. Crepsley or Darren Shan, sadly. Enjoy!**

_**Laney POV**_

The next week and a half goes like that. Now we are at our fifth hotel, and it's probably the worst one yet. I'd like to honestly say that I really don't mind. Sure it's got dirt in the carpet, grime in the showers, spider's webs in the ceiling, and smells like something died in it…but I honestly couldn't care less. In the past week Darren and I have answered all of the questions we had about each other – our favorite past times, colors, flowers, places (I didn't have one yet), and best memories.

When we had gotten around to asking what our favorite drinks and foods were though, Darren started acting a little funny. When I had asked what his favorite food was, he answered in an awkward tone, "Broth – broth is good." It was even worse when I had asked him what his favorite drink was. He'd answered, "I-I really don't have a favorite. There's too many to choose from." The questions ended after that.

We're extremely far from my home town, and I'm glad. There's tons of new scenery…and by that I mean the dust bunnies that are hopping past my feet. It's the middle of night, and I've just gotten up to get a water bottle. Thankfully Darren and I were able to go shopping for food and water – I can put up with how gross this place is, but I refuse to drink the tap water. I'm afraid of even turning the sink on because I'm sure that green sludge or tar would come pouring out.

I bend down and grab a water bottle. My mind is still a bit foggy, and I'm not sure I'm seeing this right. I'm concealed by the darkness, and I don't make a sound. My eyes squint in confusion…I don't _think_ I'm dreaming. I swear…Darren just _jumped in through the window._

"Darren?" I whisper in disbelief. His hand freezes on the doorknob of his room, and he tenses up.

"Yes?" Darren answers while his muscles begin to relax.

"Did you just…did you just jump through the window?" I ask, feeling stupid.

"Nope, this is all a dream…now; it's time for you to wake up now. Wake up, wake up…" He's waving his arms around like an idiot. Before I can question it further I start to sway, and everything goes black.

_**Darren POV**_

Training wasn't as bad tonight, but my muscles ache. I walk to the side of the hotel. Mr. Crepsley told me not to go through the front door going in, because the people at the front desk might ask questions. I look up at the window of the room Laney and I are staying in. It's one hell of a place. I'm surprised she hasn't said anything about how dirty it actually is - not that I don't think she can handle it - but...this place is pretty disgusting, even for me.

I'm sure Mr. Crepsley has already gotten to his room by now. I dig my fingernails into the maroon brick wall, and I take my time climbing up to the eighth floor. This doesn't take much effort, but I'm tired, so I take it slow.

Mr. Crepsley and I were only talking for half of my training session tonight. We were discussing strategies to use to battle the Lord of the Shadows… alright, that's a lie. We couldn't even _try_ to. We have no idea who he or she is, how old, how smart, and we've never even seen them in a fight. This is impossible. All we can do – according to Mr. Crepsley – is train as hard as we can, and anticipate anything.

I'm at the window. Now…just one quick jump…and…I'm in. I huff out a breath. I can't wait to get to sleep…Even.

"Darren?" _Laney._ I freeze. My aching muscles tense up.

"Yes?" I ask calmly.

"Did you just…did you just jump through the _window?_"

Crap. I need to think fast. Think, Darren, think. What can you do, that will make her believe she's dreaming…

"Nope, this is all a dream…now; it's time for you to wake up now. Wake up, wake up…" I start waving my arms around in a "mystical" sort of manner. That's when Mr. Crepsley appears out of nowhere and uses his vampire knock-out breath. Laney passes out, the water in her hand dropping onto the floor.

"What do you think you were doing?" Mr. Crepsley asks. My shoulders drop. Here comes another lecture about how I should be more careful. Even though I am a Prince, Mr. Crepsley still has most authority over me.

"I'm sorry, I know I should've been more caref-" I begin.

"No, not that – I am talking about what you were doing with your arms. You looked like a bloody dunce!" He says. I chuckle.

"I saw it on TV one night, and thought it'd be worth a shot."

"You could have saved your dignity if you had just waited for a second or two."

"Why were you here anyway?" I ask to get off the embarrassing topic.

"It was merely a precaution."

"You're just paranoid." I say.

"My paranoia protected our secret, did it not?"

"Yes," I grumble.

"Then for that you should be thankful, my assistant."

"Thanks."

"You are welcome."

I lift up Laney into my arms to take her back to her bed. I lie her down gently, and see her peaceful expression. She looks beautiful when she is sleeping. Before I even know what I'm doing, I'm gently stroking her cheek with my fingers. Then I walk away to go to sleep in my own room, leaving the girl – that I honestly have to say I'm falling for – to dream her happy dreams.

Before I get to my room Mr. Crepsley is still there by the small kitchen. He bids me goodnight, and his departing words are, "By the way, you are not watching television anymore." I laugh and tell him goodnight as well. When I get to bed, I think for a while.

I've changed a lot in the past few months. Mr. Crepsley and I had rejoined the Cirque about four months before Laney showed up. We had joined, leaving the blood-stained stones of Vampire Mountain behind us. I was matured after that short war and the multiple battles. I witnessed the deaths of my fellow vampires, our brothers - and one sister, Arra Sails. That toughened me; made me rough. Like those drill sergeant army dogs. I'd abandoned my human morals and even most of my human self. No longer was I the child I appeared to be, I was a totally new me - I started to really become a true vampire.

When Laney showed up though, that all changed. I hadn't noticed until Mr. Crepsley pointed it out to me sometime last week. I began to notice it more and more. I'm almost like my old self again - being a teenager, talking to girls, having fun. I've even got my old joking personality. I'm almost human again.

I guess this girl is changing me in more ways than I thought - that's not a bad thing in my book.


	17. The Half Vampire

_**Laney POV**_

I wake up with a weak headache. I slept well again last night. I don't remember dreaming – I must have been pretty tired. I get up out of the bed and get through my short morning routine. It is warmer in this town – I need to buy some new clothes. All I have are jeans, sweats, and long-sleeved t-shirts. I'll go shopping today. I'll see if Darren or Mr. Crepsley needs me to get anything.

"Hey, Darren," I say, walking into the main room.

"Good morning." He says with a grin.

"I'm going to go shopping for new clothes and some groceries today, if that's okay..?" I ask.

"That's fine. But with what money?"

"Oh, well, I have some savings in my suitcase I can use…"

Darren shakes his head and pulls out multiple twenties from his pocket. My eyes widen. He chuckles. "We know how to get around." I take the money and put it into my back pocket.

"So, do you or Mr. Crepsley need anything specifically?" I ask.

"No. We're fine with whatever you bring back, thanks." There is something a little off about Darren this morning. He's probably just tired.

"Do you want to come with me?"

"I can't. Mr. Crepsley needs to speak with me today, sorry. But we'll be here all day – take as long as you want." I smile lightly.

"Okay. I'll see you later, then."

He nods, and I walk out the door. I'm scared walking in the hallways…and the stairs for that matter! I feel like if I make one wrong step I might go crashing through every floor until I hit the bottom. Every step causes a creak in the horribly carpeted wood floor. I wince. The stairs are even worse. I almost have a heart attack when my foot breaks through a weak step. I rush to get down to the bottom.

When I make it outside I relax. I hope we're leaving this place soon. I know I said I don't mind it too much, but that is going to really freak me out if I have to go through that for more than a week. I find a clothing store about thirty minutes away (walking distance). Good – I'm sweating in my usual attire. Shorts and tank tops, here I come.

_**Darren POV**_

When Laney leaves I sigh. I could barely even look her in the eyes - and not because of her almost catching me last night, but because I'm embarrassed! That stupid thing I was doing off of TV… even Mr. Crepsley made fun of me for that one. Thankfully, I didn't burn red in front of her, but I almost did.

I dig through the barely working fridge and find an apple to eat. I eat that one. Then I eat another. And then another. I'm still not satisfied. Oh, great. I _really _need to drink some human blood now. The lack of human blood hasn't affected me for the past few days, but I can feel it beginning to kick in now. I drink water, but the slight fatigue won't wear off. I even try taking a quick hour long nap…nothing.

There are only a few humans around this joint, and to be honest, they are even worse than the man I drank from a few weeks ago. My face pinches as I remember the taste of his blood and bitter alcohol. Never again will I ever do _that._

I'll have to go hunting tonight with Mr. Crepsley. I'm sure he's in need of human blood too.

I'm also a little run down from training last night. Although I didn't train for more than three hours, Mr. Crepsley didn't let up. My muscles didn't ache as much as the first night we had trained, but…damn. Mr. Crepsley knows how to really drive someone into the ground, physically and emotionally.

"_Come on, you need to defend yourself!" Mr. Crepsley almost shouts. I know he's getting frustrated with me. I'm giving up, and I know I am. I'm too deep in my thoughts right now._

"_Focus – you are distracted! Focus!" He jabs at me with his sharp fingernails. They scratch me once again and I shout out, irritated. This is about the fifteen thousandth time he's done that. I'm tired, hungry, thirsty, and Mr. Crepsley just keeps on pushing me, and pushing me…_

_I pounce on him, and I tackle him to the ground. I get up quickly, while he lies down there stunned. When we train, I'm not actually supposed to really fight – only he can do that – I'm only learning to defend. I sigh loudly._

"_Sorry," I offer Mr. Crepsley my hand, but he waves it away, and in a blur he is on his feet._

"_No, that is good. That is exactly what you should do. Center all of your emotions to aid yourself in your attacks. Only do not become consumed in anger or hate. That will blind you - Just change those emotions into concentration and focus."_

_I nod. "Alright." Mr. Crepsley stands back in his original fighting position._

"_Again." He says simply. I groan. Mr. Crepsley whips out his usual blade this time, and tosses me mine. I catch it easily in my dirty hand, which is covered in mud. My nails are caked with dirt and grass from being knocked on my ass so many times. I'm just so irritated that I'm afraid I'm going to snap and shout at Mr. Crepsley sometime soon. I'm surprised at myself. I think I'm becoming more and more human-like by the day. Only human teenagers are supposed to complain about hard work (Which I completely find reasonable at this point). The old me from Vampire Mountain would have never been complaining – even in my own mind._

_Mr. Crepsley dives at me with his knife and I turn it away with the hilt of mine. I jump forward, aiming for his shoulder. He jabs at me in the middle of my attack, causing me to quickly jump back to avoid his weapon. We go on like that for five minutes. I put a few tears in Mr. Crepsley's usual red outfit in that time. He returned the favor by giving me plenty of scratches and bruises. That almost sends me over the edge. It's three in the morning; I shouldn't have to be doing this. I just want to be at the hotel, sleeping. Even sleeping right here in the grass seems great._

_Mr. Crepsley sees my expression and relaxes his stance. "I think we have trained enough for tonight," He says. I nod again, thankfully._

"_Let us walk." Mr. Crepsley says. He studies me as we do._

"_What?" I ask him._

"_Have you decided?"_

"_Decided what? I brought her along didn't I?" I think he means deciding to bring Laney with us further._

"_No, I mean – have you decided whether you are going to tell the girl about being a half-vampire?" This doesn't catch me off guard. I've been thinking about this a lot lately._

"_I really don't know." I answer uncertainly._

"_Darren…" Mr. Crepsley begins._

"_I know. I know. I need to make quick decisions. But why do I need to decide right now?" We've talked about this before, but now I really think he's going to force an answer out of me._

"_She will begin to notice that you are quicker than most," He turns and nearly whacks me in the face with his hand, but I catch it with my own. A human would have missed his move. I barely caught it myself._

"_She will notice it when she sees that you are stronger than most," Mr. Crepsley disappears for a moment. The next thing I know, a small-ish tree is flying at me! I catch it in both of my arms without breaking a sweat._

"_She will notice it when you need to _feed, _and there is no one around but you, myself, and _her._"_

"_Stop it! Just stop it! I get it, alright! I'm afraid. There? Is that better? I'm _afraid _to tell her." I burst. Mr. Crepsley nods approvingly._

"_Good; now you will be functioning normally."_

_I look at him confused. "What are you talking about?"_

"_You have been acting off all night. I knew that if I pushed you long enough you would finally let out what has been bothering you so much. Now that you have it off of your chest you will feel better."_

"_Oh…"_

"_Do you feel better?" Mr. Crepsley asks._

"_Yeah, I do feel a lot better actually." I reply. In truth, I do feel better. My mind is clearer, and I don't feel so irritated anymore either._

"_Thank you. I needed that."_

"_You are welcome."_

The subject was changed to battle strategy after that.

The Lord of the Shadows has really been haunting me in my sleep. Last night I had the creepiest nightmare I've ever had in my life. Everything was on fire – brilliant oranges, yellows, and crimsons. There were terrifying creatures flying overhead in the night sky. They were screeching loudly, and they're wings were causing huge gusts of wind that were fanning the fire beneath them.

It had made the flames worse, and they had engulfed me. The pain of the burns had felt familiar from my trials six years ago. I was screaming out in agony. That was when a creature from above – I'm still not sure what they were – swooped down, with a dark rider on its back.

The rider cackled and laughed evilly, but I could not make out his face – he'd only been a pitch-black shadow. That's when I had shot up awake this morning, sweating and panting.

I continue to ask myself the same simple questions – are they a man or woman? Are they tall or short? Can they fight? How old are they?

I just wish I knew _something _about the Lord of the Shadows. I also wish I could make easy decisions. If I tell Laney what I am, she'll join our battle against the Lord of the Shadows. And if I don't…she'll end up noticing eventually, and she'll join the battle. Laney will notice when the battle between us begins. She'll end up in the middle of this battle anyway…it's destined to be.

I burn up, I'm so angry. How did I not realize this sooner!

"I'm such an idiot!" I say to myself, kicking the wall. I put a hole straight through it. Mr. Tiny tricked us, as usual. I sit on the couch, my hands gripping my hair. I'm so angry that I can't even explain. The sun is setting outside – Laney should be back soon. That's when I make my decision.

I'm going to tell her I'm a half vampire when she gets back – it's better that she hears it from me, than to find out when there is an angry vampaneze holding blades at our throats. I have no time for preparation, or time to figure out what to say. My phone vibrates – I'd bought one shortly after we began to catch up to the Cirque – and I read the message from Laney. I drop the phone and leave it on the cushion. I run out the door.

_**Laney POV**_

I've been out shopping all day and it was great! I got plenty of new clothes that I really need, and I got some microwavable food. I'm barely able to carry everything by myself. It's dark out now, and I'm trying to hurry back to the hotel. I was usually comfortable outside after dark, but something about this new place is giving me the creeps. I continuously look behind me to see if there are followers. I relax every time I look back because there is nobody there.

I've been walking back for about ten minutes, and everything seems safe…until I look back this time. A group of five men are walking about thirty feet behind me. I tense up.

_You're okay. They're not following you. Maybe they're just going the same way as you._ I say to myself. Even though that helps me a little, I quicken my pace just in case. I resist the urge to turn around again. I do anyway. They are walking faster, and I can faintly see suspicious grins on their faces.

"Hey, wait! Where you goin' girl?" One calls out to me. They _are_ following me. I pull out my cell phone – making sure that the men won't see it – and text Darren quickly. I make it brief:

_Darren, men following me. 8 of them. HELppppfhjsjuh_

One of the guys had pushed me over! They've caught up. I hit send before my phone drops into a puddle. I turn over and stay down, paralyzed with fear. I've never been a fighter.

"What do you w-want?" I ask nervously. The men form a half-circle around me. They are laughing in a way that makes my spine tingle.

"We're just gonna have a little fun is all…" One of the five says. He looks about nineteen – from what I _can_ see – and he looks sober; they all do. I notice that they all have matching tattoos on their wrists…oh my gosh.

They're gang members.

They are moving in closer. I start crawling away feebly on my hands and feet – sort of a crab walk. I shiver on the cold ground. As I look into the faces of my attackers, I also look at reality. Darren is at _least _fifteen minutes away…if he runs. Not to mention he'd have to find me…to take me to a cemetery.

Another member, maybe in his mid-twenties, reaches down to grab me with a tattooed arm. He is covered in them – a lot of dark ones, and it makes me even more afraid. I attempt to claw and push his hands away, screaming and panicking with my eyes shut. I'm so scared. This is almost as bad as the fear my mother would cause me every night and day.

"Oh, no, no. Let's not do that. Now…how do we start, boys?" I don't exactly know what he means, but I have a few twisted ideas.

All of a sudden I hear a thump…like a hammer on cloth.

"Get away from her." Darren says angrily. Darren – how did he get here so quick? The gang members begin to laugh again.

"Or else what, kid?" The one holding me says. His arm is wrapped around my neck. "You gonna shoot us with your little water gun?" He laughs.

"No. I don't even need a real one, painted lady." Darren replies referring to the man's multiple tattoos. What the hell is he doing? These guys could _kill_ him. I think he's crazy for saying that, especially just to save me. But what happens next makes me think that Darren's got a death wish.

He punches one of the other members straight in the nose. I hear the sickening crack of the cartilage. Blood begins to drip onto the man's burly hands – Darren broke it. The man looks up surprised and pissed as hell.

"Oh, you're dead big shot." He says. The man pulls out a gun.

He shoots.

"Darren – no!" I scream, gripping at the arm that's holding me back. I even think I am about to cry.

But I don't hear a body fall.

I don't see victory in the shooter's face.

Darren wasn't hit.

He is grinning at the freaked-out faces of the members – and me. My eyes are wide. They get even wider when he flicks something in the middle of the shooter's forehead…the _bullet!_

"Really? I'm still standing right here."

The member shoots at Darren again – he misses. Again, he misses. He goes through three shots before Darren makes a move. He is moving in a blur. But I barely catch him upper cutting the guy in the jaw, and kneeing him in the stomach. The man falls to the pavement.

His four other friends look shocked. Two of them go after Darren next, thinking they can take him on together. They are horribly wrong.

The first guy goes to Darren's left, and the second one to Darren's right. The second one swings an arm to hit Darren from behind. Darren blocks it, while the other guy goes for his legs. Darren kicks him square in the throat, and the guy lies on the ground gasping for breath. The other man is taken care of in seconds. Darren flips him over his shoulder. The member stays down. When Darren turns to fight another, the member flees into the night.

There are only two left for him to face. The one in front of me and the one holding me stands ready. I can see him shaking. He knows what's coming, I'm sure. Darren knocks him out in one quick punch.

The one holding me tenses up – I feel it in his arm – and he pulls out something from his pocket. The next thing I know…there is an ice cold blade pressed against my throat. I stop breathing.

"Back off. She's mine." The man says. Darren isn't smiling anymore.

"No. She's not."

Darren launches himself forward, and I'm out of the man's grip. I stumble a few feet away and watch the fight go down. But when I turn around it's already over. The man is down, and unconscious. Darren turns to me.

"Are you okay?" He says walking over. I nod numbly.

"Y-yeah. I'm good." I stutter.

"No. You're bleeding." Darren says oddly. I feel my neck, and sure enough, when I pull back, my fingers are stained a dark red.

"It's not bad." I say, still shaken.

"Come on. I'll have Mr. Crepsley fix you up when we get back." He says looking down at his feet. The walk back is awkward. I think we're both at a loss for words. What was that? How did Darren beat those guys? I could barely see him the whole time! I want an answer tonight. It may just be that he has super-human speed. But I want to know the details, and know _exactly _who he is…or _what _he is.

We make it back to the shabby hotel, and I touch Darren's arm before we walk inside.

"Darren, wait." I say, and his shoulders slump. He'd been waiting for me to ask this question.

"How…how did you beat those guys?" Darren doesn't answer. We're silent for what seems like forever.

"Darren, just tell me…how did you save me back there?"

_**Darren POV**_

"…how did you save me back there?" Laney asks. This is it. The moment I've been waiting – slightly _dreading_ – for weeks – _months?_ – On end. I take a deep breath, and prepare myself for the worst.

"Laney…I was able to beat those guys because…" I have to force the last words out. "I'm a half-vampire."


	18. His Beginning

_**Darren POV**_

"Laney…I was able to beat those guys because…_I'm a vampire."_

I can't believe I just said that. What am I thinking? I'm completely regretting it now. No human would ever…

"You're a… vampire?" Laney says slowly. I hold back a wince. Here we go.

"Well, actually a _half-_vampire but...yeah…" I chuckle nervously.

Laney then…laughs? She's laughing? _Good…laughing is good…_I tell myself.

"You're a half-vampire?" She continues to laugh quietly. I look around awkwardly, pretending to look at some stars. From the look on my face, I can tell that she knows I'm not just joking with her. Her face turns serious and she thinks for a moment.

"…Prove it."

_**Laney POV**_

A half-vampire? What is he talking about? I've never heard of such a thing! I search Darren's eyes for a hint of humor…I don't find one. I don't want to believe him, only to look like an idiot when he says he's messing with me. So I say,

"Prove it."

Darren ponders this. Maybe he really is being serious. I can almost see the lightbulb light up in his head. He grabs my wrist and leads me to the side of the hotel building that has a dimly lit alley. Darren finds a high stack of wooden crates by the dumpster that belongs to newly closed restaurant next door.

"Try to life that." He says. I eye him oddly as I go to pick them up. I can't even budge them. Darren tells me to move aside, slightly cockily.

"Come on, Darren. You can't possibly pick those-" Darren lifts up the crates with ease. He holds them there in his arms for a couple of seconds, and then he gently puts them back in their place.

"…up." I finish. He laughs briefly.

"Do you believe me now?"

I still want to see if this is really happening. "So, what, you can lift some weights? That doesn't prove anything." I blink…and he's gone!

"Darren?" I ask in the dark.

"Does this prove it?" He calls from…_above?_ I look up, and he's on the roof of the hotel.

"Darren, how the _hell_ did you get up there?" I blink and he disappears again.

"You tell me." He whispers into my ear and a tingle goes up my spine for the second time tonight, only not caused by fear. I jump and spin around to face him. My eyes widen slightly, and he backs off.

"You're a half vampire." I say it as a statement, not a question this time. I knew the whole time that he'd been telling the truth, I just couldn't admit it to myself. Darren nods.

"Yeah…" He's stepping backwards again, only he backs up with both of his arms raised like a gun is pointed at him. I'm confused.

"Why are you doing that?" I laugh. Now Darren is the one who looks confused.

"You're not afraid of me?" He asks. I giggle at this and walk closer, putting his hands down with my own. Heat fills my cheeks when I do this. I let go quickly and give him a reassuring smile.

"Of course not! Why would I be?" I ask.

"Well, because…well…" I look up at him with big eyes. He grins and lets out a breath.

"I guess there isn't a reason."

"Nope," I pop the P and I make him laugh. "If you were a threat to me I think I would have known it by now."

Now he's beaming. I guess that's what he really was hoping for. I can see why he was trying to avoid me asking. I would be scared to tell somebody something like that too. Especially thinking that they might hate me afterward, or even afraid of me. I can't even imagine how hard it's been for Darren.

"Thank you." Darren says.

"For what?"

"Not screaming and running away. At least now I have a friend that I don't have to keep secrets from."

The corners of my lips rise. "You're welcome."

"And also, thank you because Mr. Crepsley would have been furious with me for exposing us."

"Mr. Crepsley is a half-vampire too?" I ask.

"Well, _he's_ actually a full vampire, and also my mentor. That's why I stick with him – I'm his assistant."

"Assistant – what do you have to do for him? And how did you end up being his assistant?"

"Well, you see, I…well…it's a long story. Come on," Darren puts his hand in mine. "Let's go fix you up. I'll tell you then." I had forgotten about my neck wound. My heart flutters as we walk hand and hand. I wonder why he's holding my hand (not that I mind), until I realize I'm stumbling like a drunk.

I've lost quite a bit of blood and its running onto my shirt. Darren only moves us a couple of feet, smiling up at the window. "Aren't we taking the stairs?" I ask.

"No. The people at the front desk will see us. And obviously, you can barely walk a step." He says in a slight joking manner. Darren knows I need to stop the bleeding before I pass out. I think he's just trying to make me feel better. I look up with him…that's the window to our room.

"Woah, woah, woah. You're not being serious." I say in disbelief.

"I'm being completely serious. Come on, just hop on my back."

A thought pops into my mind and I let go of his hand, and tell him I'll just sneak in. He asks me why.

"Well…I don't want to get my blood on you and…" That makes Darren crack up until he turns red.

"Oh, don't even get me started on that. It doesn't drive us crazy. It's not like in those Twilight books. I'm not even bothered, I promise." I'm glad for that. I don't know why I didn't think about that aspect at all before. It's probably because I feel totally safe with him.

"Hop on my back." He says.

"I'm not that light…" I begin to say, and he lifts an eyebrow. Right – he just lifted those crates. To him I'm sure I'll just feel like a cape. I jump on as best I can, and wrap my legs around his waist, and my arms around his neck.

"So…are you gonna jump or something?" I ask.

"No, I can't jump _that _high. We vampires prefer – and usually only can – climb."

"How can you climb? There's no ladder – just brick."

"That's all I need." Darren replies with a smirk. The next thing I know, Darren is digging his nails into _solid brick_, and climbs up to the window. I cling on tighter and tighter the farther up we go. It's not that I'm afraid of heights – I'm just not in the most comfortable, or safe position here on Darren's back.

At last Darren makes one large leap and we're inside. Woah, for some reason I get massive déjà vu when this happens. I brush it off. Darren makes me go and sit on the couch here by the window, while he goes to get Mr. Crepsley. Apparently he's good with injuries. I look around. This is unbelievable – I'm friends with a half-vampire. I'm traveling with vampires. I'm traveling with freaking vampires!

Before I can freak out – in a good sort of way – any longer, Darren returns with his mentor. I give Mr. Crepsley an awkward smile.

"Good evening, Laney." He says politely, and also in an awkward tone. It's quiet for a second, and then he clears his throat, and decides to get to work.

"Alright, let us see what we have here." I sit up as much as I can. I'm getting pretty dizzy now. Mr. Crepsley probes my throat with his fingers, observing my wound. I don't even tense up – I'm not afraid of Mr. Crepsley either.

"She is going to need some stitches." He says. I try not to show it, but I think they are able to hear my heartbeat pick up. I've never liked getting stitches. I've gotten plenty of them over the years, and I hate them with a passion.

Mr. Crepsley pulls out the small tools from a tiny box in his pocket. I eye them wearily. Here we go.

"So…I assume my assistant has told you about us." Mr. Crepsley says with a light grin, while cleaning the needle.

"Yep…he sure did." I say, pretending like I don't see the pointy object.

"And you have questions, I am sure?" He says.

"A few, yes." I feel like I should talk more proper around him. Darren sits beside me, resting his hand on my leg. That comforts me.

"Ask away." Darren says. I would turn to look at him, but Mr. Crepsley has begun the stitching on my neck. I don't move my head at all. I know that any small movement can cause a problem.

"Okay, well, I know that Darren is your assistant – but what does he have to do for you exactly?"

"A vampire's assistant travels with him to basically do whatever they cannot do themselves – mostly in the daylight. As you might have realized by now, half-vampires can move around in the sunlight."

"So, if you were to step out into daylight would you turn to ash?"

Mr. Crepsley and Darren chuckle. "No, vampires _can _be out in the sun, just not for extensive periods of time. We can survive for a few hours, but eventually it becomes too much, and we…well I think you get the idea."

"I gotcha." I say. I feel dumb for saying the whole ashes thing. I have another question.

"How did Darren become your assistant?"

Mr. Crepsley's eyes turn teasing. "You can answer this one." He says.

Darren shifts awkwardly beside me. "Thanks."

"I'm gonna try to make this as short as possible. It's kind of insane…" He begins. I laugh at him.

"Darren, please. I'm already here being stitched up _by _a vampire, _and _I'm friends with a _half _-vampire…I don't think anything can be more insane."

"Oh…I think it can…" Darren says flashing a grin.

"Okay, so it all started when my friend Steve and I got a hold of tickets to the Cirque du Freak show. We snuck out in the middle of the night to go. I was surprised they let two kids in, but we weren't going to complain. The whole show was spectacular, but only one thing had stood out to me – Madam Octa. She had fascinated me from the beginning of her act, all until the very end – even after Steve told me that Mr. Crepsley was a vampire.

"I asked him how he knew, and he said he'd seen his painting in one of his vampire books (Steve was always interested in the stuff). So on the way out, he said he was going to stay back for a while, and that I should leave without him. But of course, me being my stupid self, I hid myself and watched Steve meet Mr. Crepsley for the first time.

"He did the most unbelievable thing – he asked Mr. Crepsley to turn him into a vampire! It didn't really work out though, because he had bad blood, so he swore to one day hunt down and kill Mr. Crepsley. I acted as though I didn't see what he tried to do, but eventually I admitted that I was indeed a witness. It was extremely uncomfortable at first, but we slowly went back to normal, as if we never went to that show, agreeing that what happened didn't matter anymore"

Mr. Crepsley finishes my stitching in the middle of Darren's story.

"Thanks." I tell him. He's done a good job. All of the blood – except the dry blood on my clothes – is gone.

"You are welcome. Good night." Mr. Crepsley says as he exits quickly. It seems like he's in a rush to leave. Darren continues.

"And then yet again, with me being my stupid self, I got this wacky idea – I was going to steal Madam Octa; needless to say that that didn't work out entirely either. I got the hang of performing with her at home and decided to show Steve. He was worried that Mr. Crepsley was going to come after me, but I assured him that that wouldn't happen. I was wrong."

"But while I was showing off, my little sister, Annie walked in and broke my concentration. I lost my train of thought with Madam Octa, and she bit Steve. He was paralyzed, and practically in a coma. I was worried and I felt so guilty. Annie wasn't going to tell, but I knew that if Steve died that she – or I – would never let me live it down.

"So I went to the only person I knew could help me – the owner of the killer spider himself. I met him really for the first time at the same theater. Mr. Crepsley offered to help me, but under one condition – I had to become a half-vampire, and be his assistant. That's what Steve wanted, but it wasn't what _I_ wanted. I refused at first, but Mr. Crepsley only gave me two options – one; Refuse the offer of being his assistant, and let Steve die, or two; Become a half-vampire, leave all of my loved ones behind, and save Steve's life."

Now I know why Mr. Crepsley left in such a hurry – in this story he seems like a bad guy, although he seems like a nice man now. Darren sees the look on my face.

"No, I don't think badly of him. The past is the past. Mr. Crepsley is an honorable man, and I don't hate him for what he did."

I smile. I'm glad he doesn't hold a grudge. I see him as the kind of person who makes the best of what he's got.

"I decided to save my best friend. Mr. Crepsley blooded me right then and there, and he saved Steve. I tried to get out of being his assistant, but it was inevitable. So we faked my death."

My jaw drops. "You faked your _death?_ How did you do that?"

"Mr. Crepsley let me drink this liquid that slowed my heartbeat to almost nothing and made me numb. He broke my neck, and I couldn't feel it. But I could still hear and feel sensations – but no pain. I could hear my family crying. I was buried, and Mr. Crepsley came and dug me out later on that night. I was fine, and we were off."

"Um…wow…" I say in disbelief. "That must've been a lot to handle at once."

Darren chuckles and rubs his shoulder absentmindedly, and runs his hand through his messy black hair. "Yeah, no kidding."

There is a pause of silence.

"What was it like?" I ask.

"What was what like?" He replies.

"To be blooded – how does that work?" Darren looks weary and hesitant to answer, but he does anyway.

"Well, if someone is going to be blooded, the vampire or vampaneze that is blooding them has to transfer some of their blood into the person that they're turning. The most common way to do that is through cuts on your fingertips. You press the wounds together, and leave it for a certain amount of time, depending on whether the person will be a half-vampire or vampaneze, or a full vampire or vampaneze. Normally we start out as half-vampires, and we're usually assistants."

"Does it hurt?"

"Yeah, it does. But it's not too unbearable." Darren shudders a little at the memory, and I look at him in a way that asks for more detail.

"This is how it was for me. Mr. Crepsley's vampire blood went through my fingertips, and up my right arm, and my blood went up through his arm through my left; like a circuit. We weren't connected for a very long time, but it was only painful at the very end. It felt like somebody stabbed me in the heart. It felt that way to Mr. Crepsley too."

"Wow…I can't imagine what that must have been like…all of it."

"Oh, trust me. That's not the most unbelievable thing that I've been through."

"Really? Then what is?" I yawn. I'm extremely curious now. I didn't realize I was exhausted.

"I'll tell you tomorrow – we're leaving at six-thirty P.M." He says. Good, I can sleep in. "Come on, you should get some sleep." Darren smiles gently. I nod. Then I do something pretty daring – I hug him.

"Thanks for saving me tonight." I say into his shoulder. He hugs back.

"No problem." I can hear his grin.

I go to sleep that night in wonder, disbelief, and also, happiness.

_**Darren POV**_

I told her! I really told her! She accepted me! I'm so happy I can almost fly. I lie down in my bed, putting my hands behind my head. I'm relaxed. This girl…Laney…I think I'm beginning to like her even more. And she _hugged _me. When she had I'd experienced something even stronger than when I would hold Debbie's hand. I felt almost electricity run through us. I got butterflies. I even burned red a little.

Maybe this won't have such a bad ending…


	19. His History

**A/N I am sooooo sorry! I got so busy with school work and I didn't have any time to write! Please forgive! Updates will be coming quicker as the year is coming to a close, so...thank you for bearing with me my awesome readers, and for leaving me encouraging reviews. Those really make me want to write more, so again, thanks so much! Well, its about 1am over here, so if I made any mistakes, or this seems a little rushed, I again apologize. But anyway, thank you, and enjoy!(:**

Darren and I are walking side by side in the woods, with Mr. Crepsley leading a few paces ahead. We left only ten minutes ago. I'm sort of excited because he promised to tell me more about his past. At the same time, I feel bad about it. By the tone of his voice when he promised, it doesn't seem like a very good past.

I look at him with curious eyes. He begins. "Okay, so after we faked my death, he dug me out of the grave and we were off. We were catching up to the Cirque like we are now, but it took a few weeks…or months. Imagine, a few months spent with this grumpy thing." Darren gestures to the orange haired vampire. (Wow, that's gonna take some getting used to.)

Out of nowhere a small rock clips Darren's shoulder with a light _thunk_. "Ow!" Darren says jokingly. Even though I can't see Mr. Crepsley's face, from behind I can see his cheeks rise into a grin.

"Anyway, we caught up to the Cirque, and that's where I became friends with Evra. There, I adjusted to life as a half-vampire; Sort of. I was still refusing to drink human blood. I was still clinging onto the little bit of humanity I had left in me. That's when I made another friend – Sam Grest," Darren's voice gives a hint of sadness. This can't be good.

"He was human, a little younger than Evra and I at the time. Sam was in love with pickled onions, and ate them all the time…they were disgusting," He laughs at the memory. I crinkle my nose. I thought they were gross too.

"Sam loved the Cirque. He wanted to join, and travel with us. He didn't mind leaving his family and friends. It was all he wanted. I wasn't so sure if it would be the life for him, so we just left it at that. And then came yet another human – R.V. He was an eco-warrior. So it was only natural that he worried about how we treated the wolf man. Evra and I assured him that he wasn't whipped or anything,

"Well, on our last night we gave R.V. and Sam free tickets to the show. I wasn't going on, so after the show I was just walking around when I saw R.V. by the wolf man's cage…

"He was trying to free him. I tried to stop him, but I wasn't quick enough. The wolf man ate R.V's arms, and he ran off into the woods, never to be heard from again. I had forgotten that the cage was open, and the wolf man then came after _me._

"I ran as fast as I could to a nearby train station – Sam had shown it to me. It was abandoned, and I ran into him there. Sam was terrified of the wolf man. We hid, and the wolf man almost passed us by. We left our hiding spot, starting to walk back to the Cirque when the wolf man reappeared – it got Sam.

"I tried helping him, but like it was with R.V. I was too late. The wolf man would have finished Sam off, but Mr. Crepsley showed up and pulled it off of him. Sam was almost gone. He wasn't going to be around much longer.

"That's when Mr. Crepsley told me that I should drink Sam's blood. I was furious. How could he have asked me at a time like that? Then he explained why.

"When a vampire or a vampaneze drinks a person…um…dry, I guess you could say, we absorb part of that person's spirit, allowing them to live on within ourselves. We end up keeping some of their memories, feelings…and in my case, favorite snacks." Darren pulls out a small jar of pickled onions from his pocket.

_**Darren POV**_

Laney smiles, pinching her already crinkled nose, as I pop a pickled onion into my mouth. "I drank from Sam, and I developed his love of these nasty things. Well, they actually taste great now, but it drives Evra up the wall when I eat them.

"But anyway, we buried Sam that next morning, and the Cirque moved on again. A couple of months later Mr. Crepsley told me to pack up, because we were leaving for some business. I convinced him to let Evra join us, and we left…"

I tell Laney about Evra and I's suspicions of Mr. Crepsley killing those people in that town, and how we found out that he wasn't the killer, and how it was Murlough – a crazed vampaneze. I tell her about Debbie – even though I really don't want to talk about another girl – and how Murlough used her against me, and then Evra being taken.

She seems to be in disbelief when I tell her how my plan saved all of our lives, and successfully got rid of Murlough.

Next, I tell her about my journey to Vampire Mountain, and my trials.

"Wow…you did all of that?" Laney says.

"Oh, trust me; I'm still more surprised than you are that I survived through all of that." I laugh honestly. It was remarkable I made it through.

Now I'm getting into some darker events.

I'm telling her about our short war with the Vampaneze Lord and his army. It all began with the first battle when they invaded Vampire Mountain shortly after I became a Prince...

_Six Years Before_

_I rush with the crowd of vampires down farther into the Mountain. Beside me are Paris Skyle and Mika Ver Leth. Arrow is staying in the Hall of Princes, just in case we don't make it back. The Lord of the Vampaneze and his army have invaded Vampire Mountain. It's been a mere few weeks since Kurda Smahlt's execution. We hadn't guessed that the vampaneze would respond in such a way. He wasn't one of them._

_At last we meet eye to eye with our blood cousins. They charge at us, screaming madly. They clearly outnumber us. There is no speaking – only sounds of battle. The vampires at the front of our crowd fall quickly like flies. "It will be an honor fighting alongside you, sire." I say to Paris. Mika is already fighting. We are almost to the vampaneze._

_Paris grins. "Giving up already, are we young Prince?"_

"_No, of course not. Just in case, that's all."_

_He nods. Mr. Crepsley comes up behind me, whispering in my ear. "Remember to think. Do not just attack at whoever is around you – accidents happen that way. Focus on one opponent at a time. But watch your surroundings." I nod again at my mentor's words. Here we go._

_My first opponent faces me. He's a lanky fellow, his skin a light purple – he's new. I almost feel bad, but his sword slashing towards me changes my mind. I dodge it easily, drawing my own sword. It's a little large for me to control efficiently. I will have to make do._

_I jab at his knees, blocking his moves as I do so. He pounces onto me, almost taking my head off, but I give him a good knee to the stomach, and he doubles over. I finish him off quickly._

_The next few vampaneze I face fight in the same style. They just come at me. They don't seem to think about their moves before they make them. They have probably never been trained. Most of them have probably never fought!_

_I finish off my last one, when I see Mr. Crepsley having a little trouble with one really large vampaneze. He has Mr. Crepsley pinned under his weight, about to slice his throat. I hurry to the pair, but before I can help him, Arra Sails instead comes to his rescue by cutting off the vampaneze's head clean from his body. (__**A/N I was watching Alice in Wonderland; off with their head!)**_

_The vampaneze are retreating now. I see the Lord of the Vampaneze at last in the middle of his army – what a coward. He needs to be surrounded by his own people instead of facing us head on himself._

_I see one vampaneze left; he reminds me of another vampaneze I once encountered. The vampaneze has a crazed look in his red eyes. He seems to be chuckling to himself. Arra has helped Mr. Crepsley to his feet with a smug grin on her face. Mr. Crepsley is about to go after the vampaneze, but Arra stops him with a hand to his chest._

"_I've got this one." She says cockily._

"_No, Arra!" Mr. Crepsley nearly yells._

_But Arra is already in front of the vampaneze, poking at him with her blade and calling him foul names. I know what will happen next. I know there is no stopping it; I'm too far away to get to her in time. _

_The vampaneze reaches for her wrist – belonging to the hand that holds her weapon – and twists it sickeningly. She cries out. He then pulls her arm behind her back and elbows her directly in the shoulder blade. Arra falls to the cold ground of the cave, and looks to Mr. Crepsley desperately. He's already on the back of the vampaneze, clawing at his face. The vampaneze backs up into the wall, smashing Mr. Crepsley into it. I'm running to help Arra now. I need to try to help. The vampaneze stiffens his right hand to cut her throat with his tough fingernails._

_I cut off that hand before he can even use it. He roars in anger, but that doesn't stop him. Mr. Crepsley is back up and in action again. I go to stab Arra's opponent, and Mr. Crepsley goes to break his neck. But the vampaneze stabs Arra in the abdomen triumphantly, a second before we strike him. He falls to the ground with a grin on his face._

_That's what really reminds me about Murlough. Mr. Crepsley throws the dead body off of Arra. He crouches down to her side, gripping her hand. I stand a few feet away, kicking the body of the vampaneze aside._

"_I almost had him." She says._

"_I know. You fought well." Mr. Crepsley replies with a small smile._

"_How bad is it?"_

"_Not too bad…they will fix you up, and you will be as good as new."_

"_Don't lie to me...Just kiss me, Larten." She says softly. This is the first time I've ever heard Arra Sails say anything that wasn't an insult, or something intimidating._

_I turn away not wanting to intrude on their last moments together. The paramedics came shortly after to assist the many injured survivors. We didn't lose as many of our own as we had living. We had around thirty dead. That isn't too bad considering how many vampaneze we had fought for the short period of time._

_Mr. Crepsley stayed with Arra for the rest of the day. He comes to me and Harkat Mulds – a Little Person whom I have befriended – later in our small cave of a room._

"_How's Arra?" I ask; Mr. Crepsley's shoulders slump, and his voice – for the first time I've ever heard – becomes thick, and shakes when he speaks._

"_She has…um…moved on to Paradise this evening…" He says._

"_I'm sorry." I say sincerely. "She was a fierce warrior. She made all of us look weak." I say. Mr. Crepsley chuckles lightly._

"_Yes, she put us men all to shame."_

Laney is nearly teared up, and Mr. Crepsley has moved up farther ahead. I feel bad – I know this hurts him greatly still to this day.

"I was right before. There was something odd about the vampaneze retreating. They kept returning without warning; sometimes after a few days, weeks, months, and a few times, even a few _hours_. The War of the Scars – as we called it – only lasted a year. In the end, we killed the Lord of the Vampaneze, and everything got better. Our clan and the vampaneze made a new treaty. They said that they only followed the Lord of the Vampaneze because of a man named Mr. Tiny,"

I explained about Mr. Tiny and his meddling ways. I warn Laney extensively about him. I'm making sure she understands that his kindness is all an act, just in case he makes another unexpected appearance at the Cirque.

"Mr. Tiny foretold that the Lord of the Vampaneze would lead them to greatness and survival – saying that we were plotting to rid the world of them. Their population is much smaller than ours, so I can see why they would listen, but nobody should ever listen to Desmond Tiny."

"Understood." Laney says with a funny look on her face. Even though I'm sure Mr. Tiny scares her now – although she hasn't met him – I know it's better than her getting involved in his evil plans in the future like I am now.

"Afterward, about four years ago, Mr. Crepsley and I went back to the Cirque again. Things have been pretty normal and uneventful; until one night. I was taking a late night walk through this one small town. It was a quiet little place – nobody was around. That's when I stumbled upon a girl,"

_**Laney POV**_

I blush lightly at this.

"She was hurt, so I took her back to the Cirque to fix her leg. She was so brave. She didn't even cry – there was no fear in her. This girl is becoming one of my best friends now. I think she'll be a keeper." He smiles brilliantly. I beam back at him.

"Will she enjoy circus life?" I ask.

"She can tell me." He replies. We get through a wall of trees, and there it is; the Cirque Du Freak, with its large tents and the interesting people within it. Everyone is sleeping soundly, including the wolf man in his cage, when we arrive. It's about five hours until dawn. I'm not too tired, but I know I'll rest anyway.

Darren and I find Evra's – now all three of ours – tent. Evra is sleeping, so Darren and I decide to make it a surprise to be back when he wakes up in the morning.

I hug Darren, say goodnight, and go to sleep grinning.

I think that girl will tell Darren if she enjoys circus life soon. She doesn't even need to wait to have the experience.

She already knows that she will enjoy it…very, very much.


	20. Falling

_**A/N Short chapter, yes, but that means that I will be updating quicker!(: Btw, I would have updated yesterday, but I couldn't upload my document! I would log in, and everything would be all nice and dandy until I clicked on 'Document Uploader' and then it would tell me to login again! Crazy, I went through that five times! But anyway, enjoy this cute little scene here!(:**_

_**Laney POV**_

We've been with the Cirque for three weeks, and Mr. Tall has given Darren, Evra, and I the day off today. Darren says he has a surprise – a place he found the other day while gathering food for the Little People. Those ravenous things give me the creeps, especially because they work for Mr. Tiny.

The three of us keep up a pretty light conversation. These pasts weeks have been amazing – besides cleaning the wolf man's cage, of course. But other than that, hanging out with Darren and Evra has been a blast. They are like two bickering twin brothers, although they look nothing alike. I am happy to say that they are my very best friends. Evra and Darren are even better best friends to me than my old two best friends.

Don't get me wrong, Suzanne and Emily we're pretty nice to me, but I didn't feel like I could ever be myself around them. If I ever told a joke with my twisted humor, they'd look at me like I was crazy. I had to act "normal" to try to fit in with them. I mean, what else did I have? Not a loving mother, not a father, I didn't have anything but a roof over my head and food to eat. My "friends" were all I had.

But Darren and Evra…they accept me for me. I can use my twisted and dark humor around them without getting a glare or wide eyes. The only responses they give me are their laughs. They are also like me in that way. Especially with one joke they told me about one of their old performers. He had a golden ring that could never be taken off, ever. He had messed with the Little People, and the next morning, Evra had found his ring in one of their meal pots, with bones alongside it. Another reason the Little People give me the creeps.

I can't exactly explain _how _it was funny, but it did put me in a good laughing fit for a little while.

"So where exactly are we going? We've been walking forever!" Evra whines jokingly.

"Calm your scales, snakey. We're almost there." Darren replies with a smirk. They always tease each other concerning what sort of "freak" – as they call themselves – they are.

"Don't you dare tell me to 'calm my scales'! I'll calm down when I want to, count dorkula." Evra says. I stifle a giggle at that.

"Watch it, before I suck your blood, anaconda." Darren retorts.

"You can't. Snake blood is poisonous to your _kind, _remember?"

"Dammit, I did forget." Darren laughs.

"You're lucky, Evra," I say. "You can at least sleep soundly at night knowing that. I stay wide awake every night, scared that Darren is going to come and have me for dessert!" I joke. I'm comfortable saying it – and Darren is fine with those remarks – because we both know that he'd never hurt me.

"No, I wouldn't be able to do that…" He says. "I'd need sprinkles for that dessert, but the Cirque sadly doesn't have any…so I guess you're safe too."

I grin. At last, we reach our destination!

"Wha-lah; the "pool" of nature!" Darren says. We're going swimming! None of us own a bathing suit, or anything close to one, so the boys just throw their shoes, socks, and shirts off onto a nearby rock. Evra's scales shine in the mid-day light. I notice for the first time that they are not just green and yellow. His scales consist of greens, yellows, along with flecks of orange, red, and even some blue. And then I look at Darren. Well…all I'm going to say is…he really keeps himself in shape. They keep their pants on, and dive head first into the calm water. I throw my shoes and socks to the side, along with theirs.

I'm wearing shorts and a red tank-top. It's pretty hot out, so I follow in behind them as quickly as possible. The water is cool and blue. I pull my hair away from my face and swim a few more meters out to catch up to the boys.

They are wrestling when I reach them. Darren has Evra in a headlock, rubbing his knuckles onto Evra's head, making his wet hair messier than before. I rush to his aid.

I jump on Darren's back, and pull him backwards into the water. Evra is freed, and comes to help me when Darren begins to tackle me. We are splashing around. The fish beneath us swim away to escape our thrashing legs and arms.

We go on wrestling like that for who knows how long. I think it's been a few hours. The sun is nearing the horizon. Evra and Darren exchange a look – I think I see Evra wink at him – and then he says, "You know, I think I'm gonna hit the hay. You kids have fun. I mean, kid and dorkula." I laugh, and my mind races. Is he purposely leaving Darren and me alone?

He grins one last time before heading back to camp. I turn around to find Darren but he's gone. I peer down into the water; I still don't see him.

"Darren, come on! Don't scare me!" I say. I hear a splash, and hands grab at my ankles. I scream playfully as he breaks the surface. The sun is setting now.

"I told you not to scare me!" I giggle.

"I didn't scare you – I merely surprised you." He replies. I have an idea. I splash him, and water gets into his eyes. As he rubs them I take the opportunity to dip into the water, which surface is now turning a deep orange. From below I can see him searching for me. I glide through the water to get farther away.

I make a semi circle so that I know he won't see where I am. I come around behind him, but I'm not going to copy his previous action. I leap from the water and wrap my legs around his waist, landing on his back. I feel him jump, and I cover his eyes.

"Did I surprise you?" I ask.

"If I say yes, will you let me see you again?" Darren asks.

"Yes."

"Then yes, you terrified me you little demon." He laughs.

I remove my hands from his face, and I almost get off. But Darren keeps me there.

"Hang on." He says. I do as he says and wrap my arms around his neck. In the blink of an eye were on the tip of a tall rock on the other side. It's like a diving board.

I hop off of Darren's muscled back…and I start to fall. Of course, I make it to the top, but I have to go down so quickly. Darren tries catching me, but I accidently pull him down with me. We hit the water, but my feet don't touch the bottom. I start to panic, but Darren somehow picks me up and pulls me to shallow water. My eyes are clenched shut.

"Laney, you're fine. You can open your eyes now." His voice sounds close. I open my eyes and I immediately turn red, my neck and cheeks burning. Our noses are almost touching.

"Some fall, huh?" Darren says.

"You have no idea." I reply. I'm still falling. Falling much harder than I was before.


	21. What is he Hiding?

_**Laney POV**_

After our swim, I sit down, leaning on a tree while waiting for Darren to come back. Mr. Crepsley needed to talk to him about something really quick. I wonder what's going on…

_**Darren POV**_

I'm waiting for Mr. Crepsley on the other side of the camp. I have no clue what he needs to tell me – I hope Mr. Tiny isn't here again. I stare into the stars, thinking about what just happened. I should have done something more than just let her go. I chickened out. _Nice job, Darren. You're probably not going to get another chance to-_

"Day dreaming, are we?" Mr. Crepsley asks.

"You could say that." I laugh. "So what's going on?"

"We are going to meet a dear friend of mine – Vancha March."

"Isn't he the fourth Prince?"

"Yes. He is an expert at fighting without a weapon of any kind. I want you to learn this technique from the best."

"When will we leave?"

"We leave in a few nights' time. The Cirque will have moved on by then. Vancha lives around that general area."

I nod. This should be interesting.

_**Laney POV**_

Darren returns. "What was that all about?"

"Nothing, really; Mr. Crepsley and I are going somewhere for a few days when the Cirque moves on."

"Oh…okay. Sounds like fun." I say.

"I guess. It's Prince business. I'm meeting the fourth Prince for the first time – Vancha March. He lives on his own in the wilderness."

I sense something in Darren's voice when he says 'Prince business'. I don't think they would meet for nothing. Maybe there is something going on that I don't know about.

"Is there something wrong?" I ask.

"Huh? Oh, no. Mr. Crepsley just wants me to be familiar with all of the Princes, that's all."

"That's good." I say. There is a small moment of silence. I think he's lying, but I don't press farther. It's none of my business anyway.

"Darren…what was your human life like?" I ask. There – subject changed.

"It was like every other kid's childhood I guess; two parents, an annoying little sister," He laughs lightly at that. "Friends, school, teachers, sneaking out…I was having the time of my life."

"When? I mean, how many years ago were you turned?"

"Eight, maybe nine years ago."

"Does it seem like a long time?" I ask.

"Yes. When I do think about it, it feels like a whole other lifetime to me." Darren says, staring off into the distance.

"What was it like…at first? When you knew that you couldn't go back…?" I'm honestly curious to hear his answer. You see movies about stuff like this, but you never really get the truth about real sacrifice and pain.

"I was upset, naturally. I didn't want to leave. I thought that the whole incident with Mr. Crepsley was just a dream. I _wanted_ it to be a dream. But after a week I realized I couldn't control myself, and that I had to leave everybody behind. I wasn't horribly heartbroken where I would cry every day. More so, I spent my time – at first – pouting around, being an average teen.

"I blamed it all on Mr. Crepsley. I stomped around, and usually gave him the silent treatment. Whenever I wasn't though, I was yelling and venting at him. I felt bad about it, because he felt sorry for me, but I convinced myself that I was being rational.

"At first…I guess that I was just so confused at what caused me to end up where I was. I'd been denying it for so long. The person I was really angry at…was me.

"I was so mad at myself for stealing that spider. If I hadn't, Steve and I could have gone back to normal, and I would probably be in my bed, in my own house, all grown up. But now, I realized that I wouldn't have had it any other way. There are some good things that came out of it – I guess…happy endings come from rough beginnings." Darren smiles.

I return the grin, and look at the stars. He's right. Happy endings do come from rough beginnings. I just hope the happy ending makes its appearance quick. I can't wait for it.

Little do I know…I'm so far from one.

_**A/N Awww! Cute, huh? I thought so(: Well, stay tuned, because the action begins next chapter! Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoyed it!**_


	22. Let the Battle Begin

_**Darren POV**_

I walk over to Laney with a map to show her where the Cirque is going to next. She gasps.

"What is it?" I ask. She hesitates.

"Nothing. I uh…I gotta go uh…help Truska do laundry."

"Okay." I let her go. I wonder what's wrong. I hope she's not upset. _Well she's not okay,_ my inner voice says. Maybe she just misses her friends. I remember what that was like; playing soccer with Alan and Tommy. Watching scary movies and reading magazines with Steve. I'll leave her to herself for the day. If she wants to talk, she'll talk.

I feel guilty. It took me a while to figure out why after our talk at the lake last night. It dawned on me this morning; I felt bad for lying to Laney – when she asked if anything was wrong, and I said no. I wanted to spill everything, get it all out. How I'm afraid.

But I don't want to frighten her with Mr. Tiny's prophecy…that she is now a part of. I had refused to let her go. And now she is in danger – a piece in his little plan – because of me. I talked to Mr. Crepsley about this last night. Asking him how we could protect her from destiny. He didn't have an answer for me. I just hope that when she finds out she won't be completely angry with me, and end up leaving us.

That's the thing though too. I know she'll find out eventually. The fact of the matter is when and who she will find out from of her fate.

I really do hope she can forgive me.

_**Laney POV**_

Darren doesn't speak to me at all today. I'm glad that he's given me just a little time alone to think. That map…the next town caught me completely off guard.

"Hey, Darren, when you showed me that map earlier…" I begin, entering our tent. He's lying on his hammock, probably going to sleep soon. He sits up to listen.

"It's…where we're going…my mom told me last year that…that's where my dad lives." I say in a quiet voice. I don't remember why mom told me, I just remember the town name. I would never forget it. I'd always thought about finding my dad one day, just to see what he was like. Maybe develop a loving, non-violent, father-daughter relationship with him. I'd never had the guts to go and actually try to meet him.

"And you want to meet him?" Darren asks.

"…maybe. I don't know. I've just been a little off today because I can't decide. I don't know if he'll be a really nice man, or if he'll end up being just like my mom…or worse. That's what really scares me the most." I admit.

"Well, if you want to go and look for him while we're there, I'll help you; and just in case, I'll be with you when you meet him. I won't go in with you of course, but I'll stick around to keep an eye on him to make sure nothing goes wrong. If something does, I'll be close enough to stop it. Does that sound good?" He asks. I smile.

"Yes. Thank you. I'd really appreciate that."

"You're welcome. But we're going to have to hold it off for a few days, since I'll be gone. I'll try to have Mr. Crepsley bring me back as soon as possible so we can find your dad. We shouldn't be visiting The Prince for very long."

I nod, and thank him again.

We get to my father's town the next day, and Darren and Mr. Crepsley depart that night. We say goodnight, and I don't fall asleep for another hour. It's weird; I don't feel as safe anymore when Darren's gone. Sure, I have Evra here, but I have this bad feeling…that something has just been set in motion. _You're being ridiculous. You're just tired. Go to sleep._

It's probably all in my imagination.

_**Darren POV**_

Vancha March isn't too far away. Mr. Crepsley is picking up on his mind waves to track him down, and he's only about five miles away. It shouldn't be too long now. I wonder what Vancha is like. I mean, he lives out in the wilderness all by himself. I expect him to be at least a little well kept like the other Princes. Sure, we don't clean ourselves regularly, but we're not sloppy pigs.

Vancha March is though.

"Nice to meet you, Darren. I've heard a lot of great things about you." The Prince says as I shake his hand. I fight the urge to wipe my hand on my shirt because some of his dinner from his hand got onto mine. It sure was greasy from the feel of it. I give my fellow Prince a friendly grin.

All I know about Vancha March is that he prefers to live in the wild. He only drinks water, milk, and blood. He is convinced that he can train his body to not burn in the sun – he's been sun burned severely during those attempts. I bite on my tongue to hold back a laugh when he tells his burning stories.

I can't wait to get back to Laney already. I want to tell her about Vancha. I know she'll laugh. I miss her.

"So, what would you like me to do?" Vancha asks Mr. Crepsley as we sit on a circle of logs.

"I would like you to teach Darren your fighting style. The boy is too reliant on his weapons. He needs to have an alternative if…"

I tense. Did Mr. Tiny ever say we could tell anybody?

"If what?" Vancha asks.

"Just in case, that's all." I say lamely. The one time I choose to be a horrible liar.

"If. What?" Vancha demands.

"Mr. Tiny paid us a visit," Mr. Crepsley explains Mr. Tiny's prophecy of the Lord of the Shadows. Vancha is in quite a bit of shock, but I can see that he feels relieved in a way – now he knows what's going on. I thought Mr. Crepsley had told him about our situation before our arrival.

"Oh, I see…Darren, stand." Vancha tells me. From the look in his eyes I can already feel the bruises and cuts forming all over my skin.

After a couple of hours, the wounds become a reality.

_**Laney POV**_

The Cirque Du Freak shows get better and better every time I watch them from the sidelines. My job tonight is to pick up and stack the chairs after the show. It takes me a while – since I stack the chairs alone – but it's worth it. I have to pull my own weight to be able to stay here.

Evra takes a bow under the bright lights, with his snake resting on his stretched out arms. I tell him "good job" when he passes by to go to bed for the night. The audience rises to their feet, clapping, then exiting stiffly from sitting for so long. I can hear them talking excitedly, some more frightened, but I know they enjoyed themselves greatly. Who wouldn't?

Once I'm sure everyone is cleared out, I step out into the light of the stage for a moment, then hop off the stage to grab the chairs. The lights aren't pointed in my direction, but I can see from the faint glow of light. I wish someone would redirect the lights to where I could see more. I don't like not being able to see correctly. It makes me feel vulnerable – it always has, since I was a small child. I'm not necessarily afraid of the dark. I'm just afraid of what would come out of it; a monster, a deadly stranger, my mom…the possibilities are endless.

I lift up the first two chairs, and place them on top of a third. I stack up four at a time – after that it gets too heavy to carry. Each stack has to have twelve chairs. It's hard to place the chairs at the top. I decide for some crazy reason, to try to stack six chairs, and put them at the top all at once. I lift, and I can feel my muscles shaking under the strain. I almost have it…almost…got it…The chairs start to topple towards me! I prepare for an impact, with my eyes shut, but it doesn't come. I open my eyes to see a pair of blue-grey eyes staring back at me from the darkness.

The boy smiles, while balancing the top three chairs. I'm still hanging onto the stack. "We might want to set these down." I grin back at him and put the chairs down. I wipe my forehead to get rid of the small amount of sweat that pooled there.

"Thanks. Those would've crushed me like a bug." I say.

"No problem. So…" He takes a look around with his hands on his sides.

"What's a pretty girl doing at a place like this?"

I feel my face redden, and thank the heavens above that it's dark out.

"I love this place. I love the traveling. I thought it would be a fun adventure." I reply.

"Adventure, huh? I like that." The boy says. I stand there awkwardly for a second, and so does he. It looks like he's waiting for something; I know.

"Want me to give you an after-show tour of the Cirque?" I ask him. His curved-up lips tell me I'm right.

"Would love it. But first, let me help you stack these."

With two people it only takes us twenty minutes to stack the chairs. I thank him. Next, we take the chairs to the stage floor for Mr. Tall to pack them up later – however he packs them so quick, I'll never know. In the blaring lights of the stage I can see the boy's feature's for the first time.

The boy seems to be my age – 15. He has a stocky build, the muscles in his arms more apparent when he lifts seven chairs at a time. His hair is a dark brown – almost black – with a few highlights of a lighter, reddish brown woven into the strands. Some of his hair falls onto his forehead. His hair is cut short, but not too short. It arches around the curve of his ear.

The boy's skin is slightly tanned, and his jaw line is sharp. I'm not going to lie; he's a hell of a looking guy. He's about three inches taller than me, and his smile…oh, wow that smile is making my heart thump so loudly, I swear he can hear it.

"Do you live around here?" I ask. Um, wow. Stupid question! Of course he lives here!

"I live a couple miles away from the main town. It didn't take too long to walk here."

"You had to walk?"

"Yeah, I had to sneak out. My parents would kill me if they found out what I was up to."

"It's not like you're doing anything that bad."

An odd expression flashes on his face – a weird grin. He chuckles. "Nope; nothing that bad."

I give him a tour, blushing multiple times through the night at his clever comments and funny remarks. It doesn't occur to me that our names are never exchanged.

_**Darren POV**_

Vancha applies his spit to my palms and some spots on my arms. Mr. Crepsley cleans off my dried blood from my skin. I wince when he accidently makes contact with a larger wound on my forearm that Vancha hasn't healed yet.

"Sorry." My mentor says. I don't say anything. Sure, I've endured worse pain, but I still feel pain either way. No pain is ever known as mild. Pain can only be worse than another pain.

"You did well. All you need is more practice with it, and your hands will toughen up to where the skin won't tear so easily."

Let me explain. Vancha is an expert at a fighting technique that I believe he perfected and made all on his own. He taught me for the past few hours how to fight with my bare hands…while he fought me with a sword. Vancha says that if you fight long enough like this, your hands will eventually not feel any cut inflicted onto it. This can be greatly used if you are disarmed, and have no way to defend yourself again a sharp weapon or object. It'd be like having two small shields, only they're your hands!

I was into the idea at first…until we got started. I blocked Vancha's blows with the soft flesh of my palms, and they got sliced open multiple times. After three or four large cuts on my hands, Vancha would apply spit on it, and then we'd go again.

It's more annoying than painful to be honest. It's just a little disappointing knowing that I'll be doing this for the next three days. In the moonlight, I can see pink scars from where blood was flowing out of the cuts only a few moments ago.

"That's all for tonight. We'll give your skin a break, and it should get easier by tomorrow evening. Are you two hungry?" Vancha asks – our stomachs growl loudly in reply. We are sitting on the circle of logs again. Vancha kicks his feet up. I look at him with a confused expression.

"Well? Go on, the food isn't going to get itself." He laughs. I stand up to go and hunt, but he puts a hand on my shoulder, pulling a chicken from behind him. "It was a joke, Darren. Just help me cook this thing." He says. Mr. Crepsley laughs.

While I eat the well done chicken – the grease sliding down my chin – I wonder how Laney is doing back at the Cirque.

_**Laney POV**_

The next day, I stare down at the rushing water. "Um…I don't think I can get across this," I tell the boy. He's trying to show me this "cool place" he found on the way to the Cirque. But we have to cross a large log placed strategically across a flowing river. The boy is already on the other side. He has extremely good balance; he didn't even wobble at the slightest while he was crossing.

"You can do it. Come on," He steps back onto the log, getting halfway onto it. He holds a hand out to me. "I'll help you. I won't let go, I promise." The boy smiles; his smile is beginning to have a tendency of causing my face to redden. When I grab his hand, he slowly leads me to the other side. I slip at the end of the log, and begin to fall. The boy catches me in his strong arms, and I regain my balance with an awkward laugh. He tries to hold me there, but I push away, but not harshly. I still remember Darren, of course.

My feelings for him aren't going to just disappear because of this one boy, whose name I don't even know. But again, I have to admit, my thoughts keep getting a little fuzzy when I think of Darren. I wonder if anything will ever happen between us…

"It's this way." The boy says excitedly. I follow closely behind him, the woods becoming denser. Maybe I shouldn't be out here…Darren told me to stay out of the woods…Darren…Darren who? I'm becoming more and more confused the farther into the darker area of the woods.

"Here we are." The boy says. Everything is getting blurry; what's going on? I'm stumbling now. I fall into the boys arms again. He smiles, brushes my hair gently behind my ear, and then kisses me on the forehead.

"Hello Laney, my name is…"

_**Darren POV**_

The next day is easier. For some reason though, Mr. Crepsley says that we need to go back to the Cirque early. They are moving on earlier than planned.

"Well that's weird, but okay." I say. "Thank you for the lesson's Vancha. I appreciate learning from one of the best."

"My pleasure," He shakes my hand with a grin. "I look forward to our next meeting, Sire." I laugh at that. That's still going to take some getting used to.

"Shall we go?" Mr. Crepsley asks when he and Vancha say their goodbyes.

"Let's." I say.

The trip back is short. My heart is racing by the time I see the Cirque's tents.

"Relax. Vancha can probably hear your heart beat from here!" Mr. Crepsley laughs. I don't care; I get to see Laney in a matter of minutes.

I run back to our tent, to find her…writing a note?

"Oh, hi!" She says happily.

"What are you writing?" I ask her.

"I was gonna leave you a note, but here you are!" Laney sounds…a little too excited.

"A note for what?"

"I know where my dad is, and I'm gonna go see him. Isn't that great?" She smiles.

"Yeah, that's awesome." I smile back at her. Now I know the source of her excitement.

"I know! I'm actually headed over there now. I'm gonna surprise him. I hope he's happy to see me…" Laney says in a slightly shaky voice.

"Hey, hey, hey, don't say that," I say, pulling her into a hug. "I'm sure he'll be happy to see you. Who wouldn't be?" I can tell she's smiling.

"Thanks, Darren. Well, I'll see you later then." She pulls away suddenly. She's in a hurry to leave.

"Do you want me to come with you?" I ask. Maybe she outta have someone there with her, just in case something goes wrong.

"No, it's fine. Thank you though." Laney is gone. That was…really weird. That's not normally how she acts. Oh, well. I guess I would act like that too if I was seeing my dad for the first time in my life. I hope everything goes well. I wonder how she found her dad's address.

I think I'll go see what Evra is up to. Maybe we can go and climb trees to pass the time.

_**Narrator POV**_

Laney exits the tent, and walks a short ways into the woods. Mr. Tiny greets her with a pleased and twisted grin. "Great job, boy. Now, let's get you looking back like yourself." With a wave of his hand, the boy – that Laney had met two nights ago – changes back to his normal form…_Steve Leonard._ Well, almost his normal form. He is a fifteen year old, not his real age of thirty-five. Mr. Tiny has decided to leave him at this age.

"Thank you. Now, how's Darren's little girlfriend doing, Murlough?" Steve asks him. Murlough is to Mr. Tiny's left. Laney is bound and gagged in his purple-armed grasp.

"Great; scared, and full of blood; just like you wanted her." Murlough laughs. He is so tempted to drink her dry there on the spot.

"Can I just have…one tiny sip, boss?" Murlough asks. Steve's eyes turn…crazy? That's not the word to use. Something seems to be…tightened in them.

"No. If you take ONE drink from her, we'll send you back to that damned Lake of Souls, you hear me?" Steve threatens. Laney's eyes widen. Murlough nods.

"Yes; my apologies." He says.

"Good. Not one…scratch on her. We need her to lure Shan in. Now…let's go." Steve stands directly in front of Laney, getting close to her face.

"Let's see your boyfriend defeat me – the Lord of the Shadows. I'm going to love seeing him try. But don't worry sweetie, we won't hurt you." He gives her another kiss on the forehead. Laney's mind is racing, and she flinches at his touch. Steve is insane, totally evil, twisted and out of his mind.

The battle begins…now.


	23. Scratches in the Coffin

_**Darren POV**_

"So what'd you and Laney do while I was gone?" I ask Evra. I'm lying in my hammock, and he's lying in his bed with his snake sleeping beside him. It's early morning – still dark – and Laney still isn't back yet. I guess she's spending the night at her dad's.

"Well, I was doing the show at night, and sleeping all day. I felt like Mr. Crepsley! And Laney…I'm not exactly sure. I didn't see her much. I'd only see her for a second after my act. All I know is that she picked up the chairs as usual." Evra replies.

"Okay. Did Laney seem a little…off? When you saw her, I mean."

"Why do you ask?"

"I saw Laney last night before she left, and she was just being…different. I'm not sure what it was exactly, but she just wasn't herself. You know what I mean?" I say uncertainly.

"Um…no. Not really," Evra laughs. I join in. "I'm sure she was just excited is all."

Of course, I'm just over thinking it. She's fine. "You're right. I was probably too tired that I'm thinking nonsense."

"As usual." He says. "So…" Evra continues.

"So, what?"

"So…you and Laney, huh? You make your move yet?" Evra asks with a grin. My face heats.

"Um…maybe…not exactly…" I say.

"Come on, you have to at least have told her how you felt by now!"

"No…Is it that obvious?"

"Very." Evra drags out the word teasingly. "You should tell her already. It's obvious that you both like each other a lot."

"I don't know. I don't want to get into anything. I don't know when Mr. Crepsley will take me anywhere. Or if I need to go on Prince business, I might be gone for…"

"Darren, couldn't you just take her with you? You know she'd go!"

"That's the problem; I know she would. I wouldn't want to put her in danger." I say.

Mr. Crepsley comes rushing in almost instantly. His red cape settles behind him.

"It's a little too late for that." He says. I look at Evra with a worried look. His face reflects mine. I don't even know what Mr. Crepsley means, but by the tone of his voice I know that something has changed.

"What do you mean?" I shoot up from my hammock, almost falling out of it.

"Come with me. I need to show you." Mr. Crepsley says urgently. Evra leaves his snake, and he and I follow the vampire to…his coffin? I squint as we get closer when I see it; small words have been scratched deeply into the fine wood. I jog over to read the letters.

"Who did this?" I ask before I begin to read.

"I do not know. I came in a few minutes ago to go to bed, and…here it was." Mr. Crepsley replies. I barely hear him, because the words have shocked me to the core. The words say:

**OUR BATTLE BEGINS IN A BEWITCHING MEADOW. I HAVE HER WITH ME. WE HAVE SOME UNFINISHED BUSINESS; GOOD LUCK, SHAN.**

"What the hell is _this _supposed to mean?" I ask angrily.

"Calm down, Darren." Evra says, already understanding.

"Don't tell me to calm down! They have her!" I say harshly through my teeth.

"What are you talking about? _Who _has her?" Evra asks with an extremely confused and frantic look on his scaled face. That's right, he doesn't know. I fix my gaze onto his; hating the next few words I'm going to say; hating the title that escapes my mouth.

"The Lord of the Shadows."


	24. Unsolved Riddle

_Our battle begins in a bewitching meadow._ I stare at the coffin, reading it over and over, even though I have the scratched words memorized already. "A bewitching meadow"? What does that even mean?

_I have her with me._

Wherever this is, we need to find it; and fast.

"Do you know what it means?" I ask Mr. Crepsley. Evra has just left to go and inform Mr. Tall that a Cirque member has been kidnapped.

"I have no clue. We will solve the riddle as quickly as possible." He says.

"Even then it won't be quick enough." I mutter.

"Do not speak negatively. We have a fighting chance."

"But we don't even know what he means. He could have killed her by now!" I'm about to yell, but I know I shouldn't. Mr. Crepsley isn't the one who took Laney away.

"No he has not; relax. Read the message again - "I'll have her with me". She will be alive." Its weird hearing Mr. Crepsley quote the writing. He is right though.

"I'm sorry. I'm just worried beyond belief right now." I apologize. "Maybe…maybe it means…ugh I don't know." I say.

"Here he is." Evra says quietly, walking in with Mr. Tall.

"Thanks, Evra. Mr. Tall, do you know what this means?" I ask. Mr. Crepsley's eyebrows knit together as he studies Mr. Tall. What is he thinking?

"I know what this means," Mr. Tall says. My face lights up.

"Oh, thank you, thank you, _thank_ you! What does it mean? Where is it a-?"

"I cannot tell you." He says.

My excitement disappears instantly. It is replaced with confusion and – to be perfectly honest – anger. I'm pissed.

"What do you mean you can't tell us?" I ask incredulously. Mr. Crepsley raises a brow.

"Darren!" Mr. Crepsley says, surprised at my voice rising to the man who gave us a place to stay.

"It's alright, Larten. He should know. If I were to tell you, I would be breaking a law of the universe, and an unimaginable horror would be unleashed. Words cannot describe how awful it would be."

"I'm already living in an unimaginable horror! Can't you at least give us a hint?" I nearly beg. My emotions have just been going up and down, but I don't have time to think about that.

Mr. Tall looks at me with sympathy, clearly wanting to help.

"Though I am supposed to remain neutral, I can tell you one thing..."

I look up with hope pouring out of my gaze. "The girl is still alive. The Lord of the Shadows plans on keeping it that way. I hope you find her." Then he walks out. My jaw drops to the floor.

What…? I just want to scream, I'm so upset. In my mind I'm running, trying to go find her. Now, I'm just standing beside Mr. Crepsley, not able to make a sound.

"Darren…I am sorry." He puts a hand on my shoulder. I don't reply.

"I know someone who can help us." My ears perk up.

While I pack for our upcoming journey – after saying goodbye to Evra, who'd insisted on coming – I pray silently to the Vampire Gods that the Lord of the Shadows won't harm Laney. Even if he won't kill her, he can severely injure her. I pack faster.


	25. UnderGround Rules

_**A/N I have no excuse for not posting! But if you're still reading this than it's a miracle! I've been so preoccupied, finals are coming up soon. I'm soooo sorry, but I'm updating this chapter, hoping it will satisfy you enough to forgive me! Thank you my faithful readers! XOXO**_

_**Laney POV**_

I open my eyes and see…nothing. At least, I think my eyes are open. Its pitch black in here – or out here. I'm not sure. I don't feel a breeze, and I think there is wood under me; wooden floorboards? I shift slightly, and I hear the creak. Yup they're old wooden floorboards.

Where am I though?

I hear footsteps, and cock my ear to the side to hear how close they are. That's when the blindfold comes off. I refuse to start crying. So it is true. I've been kidnapped by the boy; the boy has red eyes now. There is someone standing beside the boy's grinning figure. Its skin is purple, its eyes and nails are red. Where have I heard this before…?

Vampaneze.

"Ah, look Murlough – Shan's girlfriend is awake." The boy says. I think I heard his name before I passed out a couple…how long has it been?

"Who are you?" I dare to ask. I mean to sound tough and demanding, but I sound frightened and my voice is small. I am scared. The boy laughs. He doesn't look my age anymore. I mean, he does, but there is something more mature in his eyes. There's also a hint of something else – insanity?

"I'm sure you'll figure it out the longer you're with us," When he says this I remember who Murlough is. Didn't Darren say he and Mr. Crepsley killed him years ago? Stupidly, I'm tempted to ask Murlough if he was supposed to be dead, but I bite my tongue.

I take a quick look over of my surroundings. We're in a little wooden…cellar? Is that the word? I think I'm underground – the walls are metal plates, I believe, and the floor is wooden. The air is damp, and I feel like I'm breathing water in the humidity. I struggle with the rope around my wrists. They are tied behind my back.

"Ah, ah, ah…let's not do that now. Don't want to make me angry, do you? Murlough, go find us dinner." The vampaneze disappears in a flash. I'm left alone with the boy. He crouches down beside me.

"Let me set some rules. One – don't scream or yell. Two – don't ask for food; I will feed you when we want to. And three – you do exactly as I tell you. If you don't…well…we don't want to have problems do we?"

He moves up close to my face. I smell…mint gum? I guess with all the blood drinking they'd want fresh breath. Right. I shake my head.

"Good. See you in the morning."

The boy jumps out the opening and shuts the door on the ceiling. Darkness. It's not terribly dark though. They have candles lit, spread out around the tiny room. How nice of them.

I let the tears fall freely now. I don't even know who they are! What do they even want me for - to bait Darren? What'd he do to these guys? Obviously, Murlough's into this because Darren and Mr. Crepsley killed him – or so I thought – but who's the boy?

Did Darren mention anyone else? Anyone who might be out to get him? I don't know. I can't think about that now. I need to focus on getting out of here. I try to wriggle my way out of the tight ropes, but all I accomplish is getting burned. My skin feels raw, and if I struggle anymore, I'm sure my wrists will start bleeding.

I don't like the feeling of the ropes around my ankles too. I begin to panic. I take slow, deep breaths. _Relax, Laney, relax. Think of something better…_

Surprisingly – after thinking about Darren and I's short adventures we've had over the past few weeks – I fall asleep, leaning against the cold wall.

_**I know it's short, but I'll be updating quicker, although the chapters may be shorter (as I've said in a couple other A/Ns. Thank you for your understanding(: Don't worry, I won't leave this story dangling forever!**_


	26. Hint

_**Darren POV**_

We've been traveling by bus for the past twenty-four hours. For some reason the cracked leather seats, and the smell of old spilled cherry soda is comforting. This is the last bus ride we'll be taking for the rest of our journey I'm guessing. Mr. Crepsley isn't really a fan of public transportation.

I barely slept on the previous bus, maybe an hour or so. My eyes are heavy and my mind demands sleep, but I can't bring myself to do it. Maybe this is how Harkat puts off sleep so long – the fears of his nightmares are his motivation. Mine is endless thoughts the Lord of the Shadows. It's no question whether or not he is torturing Laney or not. It's _what_ kind torture he's inflicting.

_**Laney POV**_

"Wakey, wakey, little lady," I hear a sing song voice call. My eyes creak open to see a slit of moonlight through the now closing ceiling door. Murlough and the boy appear.

"Wow," The boy takes a quick look around. "No signs of escape…you haven't even tried!" He laughs.

"Weak human – Murlough would have tried by now. Murlough is smart. Murlough would have escaped." Murlough says. Darren did say the mad vampaneze liked to talk in the third person to talk highly of himself.

The boy walks over to me in a way that I can only describe as _strolling_. He even whistles a light tune until he is beside me. My pulse hasn't slowed since being trapped in this place. Sweat beads on my forehead and covers my palms. I can't tell what my expression is. I'm so tired. I didn't sleep a wink today; although I should've, knowing that the boy and Murlough sleep all day, and have their sick fun at night.

"What's the matter? Already given up? Hope you know I even left that door over there," The boy nods towards it, "unlocked to see if you'd tried to break out." My jaw drops, and my eyes fill with angry tears. If I had just walked a few steps, maybe burned my bonds off, I might have escaped…

"Upset? Don't get too torn up over it. We were standing guard all day. We would have gotten you regardless." Is he chewing gum? _Smack._ Yup, he is. The smell of the mint is revolting. He grins.

"Have any idea who I am yet?" The boy asks with a grin. I glare up at him – or at least I think I am – and his grin lingers.

"Murlough, bring in the painting." He says, still looking at me for a few seconds more. Then he turns to hang the picture on the wall. It looks more like a photo than a painting. It's on a browning piece of fabric. Murlough sticks it on the wall, some sort of sticky material on the back of it, and smoothes it out.

"There's a hint. Good luck. Let's go Murlough. He'll be here soon." He says. Who is he talking about?

Before he leaves, he caresses my cheek briefly. I tense at the cold touch. They exit.

The latched door creaks shut, and I'm only accompanied by the candlelight and the painting of a large cat.

I've never been good with distinguishing the differences between cheetahs, leopards, and jaguars. _Just think back. You learned this in the fifth grade. Think…_

Cheetahs have solid spots, evenly distributed. This cat definitely does not have spots like that. Cheetahs are leaner than leopards or jaguars. This is not a cheetah – rule that one out. Now I'm stuck between jaguars and leopards.

Jaguar's spots are more rosette…but so are leopards._ Come on Laney, think_. There is one tiny difference between the two. I'm about to cry again. I'm frustrated. Why didn't I pay more attention in elementary? Right, because I never thought I'd be stuck in this situation. I never thought I'd be held hostage. I never thought I'd be abducted. I never thought I'd travel with the Cirque du Freak. I never thought I'd meet a snake-boy…or vampires. I never thought I'd meet a half-vampire. I never thought I'd meet someone like Darren.

That's when it hits me. When the boy had touched my cheek, it had been with his left hand. His left palm had a scar on it – it was a small cross. Darren told me about one specific person who had this scar; a scar that had been created by a self-inflicted injury...by someone who used to be very close to Darren.

Jaguar's spots are filled in and have thicker black lines…rule them out…leopards have almost the same kind of spots as jaguars, only they aren't filled in, and look "almost like flowers," my teacher used to say…

Steve Leopard.

Steve Leonard.

His revenge plan begins…with me.


	27. A Disturbance

_**Laney POV**_

A week has passed. I haven't moved from my spot in this damned hole. My breathing is slower than normal. Well, if I can even call it breathing. The dirt has affected me a lot. At this point it's more like wheezing. I swear I can even feel the dirt moving in and out of my lungs. The boy – _Steve Leonard _– and Murlough haven't neglected me, nor have they taken good care of me. They feed me at least…oatmeal and fast food burgers. They give me water…warm and in small amounts.

My head throbs slightly from dehydration. Murlough should be coming to give me water any moment. It's odd. They let me get to the point of headaches and dry mouth, and then give me water. I have at least a full bottle every day. It's not enough. The headaches get worse every hour. The only thing good that comes out of this is kind of crazy.

The bad side of it – Darren hasn't come to save me. The good side of it…Darren hasn't come to save me. Again, like I said before, it's crazy, but in a way it makes sense. Steve is using me as bait to lure Darren and Mr. Crepsley. It's been a week, and they haven't come yet. Maybe they realized by now that this was a trap – hopefully – and decided they won't come.

This just creates a new down side for me. Have they not come because they know it is a trap? Or…are they not coming because they…don't care? _No. That's silly. It seemed like Darren cared so much._ It seemed. Or maybe I was just a convenience? I mean…they do travel a lot with the Cirque. How often does Darren get to meet girls? Not very often I guess.

Most girls don't go see a Freak Show.

My head hurts more thinking about this. I need to stop. I lift my head up slowly. My eyes open, and I realize that I didn't move my head. Another hand had lifted my chin up. I want to flinch away from Steve's hand, but I'm weak, and he's pinching my chin between his fingers. They're cold.

"What's going on sweetheart? You can't even pick your own head up? It's only been a week. What do you need?" He asks sweetly.

"Water." I force out through my chapped lips in a low voice.

"Why? Getting weak?" Steve's face turns hard, and his eyebrows knit together. "I hate the weak. Only the strong deserve to live in this world." He releases my chin roughly, causing my head to turn to the side. I get a brief glimpse of my left arm, and I see the rope tying my to the wall has been rubbing the skin of my wrist raw. It is red, and there are dried blood streaks along my forearm. There are patches of blood in the dirt directly below it.

I don't get much time to look at my wound, or to worry over it because Steve has my chin in his grasp again, and I'm forced to look into his wild eyes. This time I try to jerk my head away, but he's too strong…and I'm too weak.

"Which is why I must kill Shan and creepy Crepsley. They have their strong moments, don't get me wrong; but I'm stronger. They are below me. So they must be destroyed. It's my destiny. And you…are going to help me."

"Not a chance." I say, curving one side of my lip up in a futile grin. I think it just looks like a scowl. That works too.

Steve smiles, his white teeth glistening in the candlelight. "You'll see. One of these days, you'll realize that you'll be helping me no matter what. Even if you decide not to, you will be. Just you being here is helping. You'll lead Shan here. That's all I need you to do."

He gets closer – so close that his nose touches mine.

"And one day…you'll even _want _to help me."

"Never." I mumble.

"We'll see." He says slyly, and then…

Steve kisses me.

_**Darren POV**_

I return to the cave where Mr. Crepsley and I have taken up residence with wood in my arms. I'm glad the bus rides are over, because I feel more comfortable away from…well, humans in general. When you're away from them for so long, it comes to be odd to be around them again. Sure, I see them at the Cirque all the time, but being beside them in lines or in buildings or cars…a totally different matter.

The sound of owls, crickets, and rustling leaves accompany my voice when I speak. "I know I've asked a million times, but can you please tell me where we are going?"

Mr. Crepsley sighs, as he's done every time that I've asked him. Before he answers, he takes the wood from me, throwing them into the small pit of the dying flames.

"I did not want to say this before. I knew you would ask too many questions after, but I can see it is inevitable. We are going to see Lady Evanna."

"Who?"

"She is an old…acquaintance of mine." He says with a quiet chuckle, absentmindedly rubbing the scars on his face. "A witch, you might call her. She is Hibernius's sister."

My eyes widen. "I never knew about her; or that Mr. Tall had any relatives at all." I say bewildered.

"Hibernius does not talk about her often. I believe that she can help us unravel this riddle with her insight." Mr. Crepsley replies.

"Insight? You mean like seeing the future?"

"Yes."

"Too bad you couldn't get to her in time to foresee _this._"

Suddenly there is a cold blade pressed against my throat.

Across from me, Mr. Crepsley tenses for a moment at the sense of déjà vu. The last time this happened, I had been scared out of my wits. This time, I sit there with a small grin, arms crossed.

"Nice try, Vancha. Gavner Purl pulled this one on us before." I say. The blade drops, and Vancha grumbles his way beside Mr. Crepsley.

"The boy learns well from his mistakes." He comments with a toothy smile. I try to send one back his way, but it disappears quickly. Laney is still on my mind. She has been the past week and a half. I actually can't say that, though, because she's never left my mind. Even before that.

"Don't be so down, Darren. We'll find your friend." Vancha reassures me.

"How did you know about…?" I begin.

"I've been following you two since you got off those buses. I heard it mentioned in a couple of conversations."

I stare at the fire, hopelessly. I feel a pang in my chest, and I grip at the fabric of my shirt. I groan.

"What is the matter?" Mr. Crepsley asks worriedly.

"I…I don't know." I answer honestly as another longing pain burns my heart. Maybe it's too much stress. Somewhere deep in the recesses of my mind I know that's not true.

Something's happened to Laney. I can feel it.

_**A/N Hiii! I hope you liked this new chapter! A new twist...BUM, BUM, BUMMM! A slightly apologize for the title! I still pumped up from watching the Star Wars Marathon on TV! "I felt A Disturbance in the Force." Lol, I hope you liked it :3 New chapter coming soon - either tonight or tomorrow night! It's summer for me, so I now I have more time to write! Thank you for reading :D**_


	28. My Pain is Yours

_**Laney POV**_

Since Steve's parting gesture yesterday, all I've wanted to do is to tear free of these rough ropes and rip my lips off. I struggled for hours today, doing all I could to do exactly that. The bonds are too strong, and I don't think my tender wrists can handle it anymore. The headaches are increasing in pain. I've lost a lot of blood today.

Why would Steve…what…this must be a new form of torture; probably worse than throwing me into a tank of sharks. I'd have taken the latter. I feel like crying, but I am so dehydrated that my body can't even produce tears. My eyes just sting and my throat grows sore. I make these weird choking sounds instead. Crying would be easier.

I never thought my first kiss would have to be with…I thought it would be from Darren. Instead, I have it stolen from me by some lunatic! He's probably a murderer too – a senseless vampaneze who only kills for his own amusement I'm sure. Darren said vampaneze killed because it was their tradition. Most were very honorable, he said.

Not Steve. Not from the looks of him.

If Darren isn't going to rescue me, I need to start thinking of my own escape. But how? There is only one exit. There are two guards outside somewhere with super sensitive hearing. Impossible. Even if I do get out, they'd catch me. But then what?

They need me. They can't afford to kill me. I'm their bait. Unless…no; that's still not an option. They could still kill me, because _if_ Darren does come, he won't know if I'm dead. It won't matter either way. I notice that my shoulders had lifted in excitement, but I relax them.

My muscles tense again though when the latched door opens as it did yesterday. My heart skips a beat, a feeling I know all too well whenever Darren would look at me, only now it's an action of fear.

"Evening, Laney. Did you miss me?" Steve says with a smirk. I'd like to scowl, but the muscles in my face refuse to do anything I ask. Steve and Murlough haven't given me water or food in two days. What's the hold up now?

"Yes, you did - but not me actually. You miss the food…and water, I'm sure." He says. My eyebrows lift in hope, but I can tell that this isn't an offer. Murlough is chuckling menacingly.

"Well…we're here to give you some water…eventually. But first…" Steve has Murlough jerk me upward onto my feet, tearing the ropes from the wall. I strangled yelp escapes my throat.

Then with a grin Steve shoves something into my right thigh – a gleam of the light tells me it's a knife.

It hurts badly either way, but I shudder worse when I remember another instance where I've been stabbed…just above my right knee…

I might as well be back at home again – on that last night I was home with mom.

Steve's face gets right up in front of mine, with a satisfied smile still plastered on his mouth. Murlough cackles, his fingernails digging into my skin when I try to get away. It's hopeless and stupid, but I have to get away. The tears flow freely and they won't stop. I can almost see my mom standing in front of me, taking Steve's place.

_**Darren POV**_

"How are you feeling this evening?" Vancha asks me when I wake up. I mentally assess myself to be a lot better than last night.

"Better." I reply. The pains in my chest finally subsided today after about three hours. I stole maybe only four hours of sleep. Even then I was tormented by freaky nightmares. And that was saying something for me, because I've seen some freaky things.

It was a room of metal, and it was so hot. There were candles. I was staring at them, and the flames would grow larger and larger…until they overtook the wax. The flames licked the walls and the dirt floor. The fire reached me. I was consumed by fire and smoke.

I woke up covered in sweat after that.

"What do you think caused your chest pains?" Vancha says.

"I don't know. Nothing was wrong with me before – physically at least. It just came out of nowhere." I say honestly.

"Maybe we can ask Lady Evanna. We will be seeing her in two weeks time. It will not be a hard trip from here – only walking will be required-" Mr. Crepsley starts until I cut him off.

"Isn't there a way to get there faster?" I ask frustrated. Why would he even consider walking at this point when we're getting so close? I need answers. "We can flit, can't we?"

"Yes, Darren. It is not far, but we cannot flit for that long of a distance. You understand we will have to stop eventually for a few days." Mr. Crepsley says

"I know, I know but-" I take a deep breath. I can't get angry. Not now. It won't help solve anything.

"Fine; no flitting. Can we just leave now?"

The Prince and the vampire nod simultaneously. We gather our little amount of belongings and leave. We walk in silence for an hour or so when I decide that I should apologize. I didn't let myself argue as far as I could have, but I was still rude.

"Mr. Crepsley, Vancha, I'm sorry for what I-" I stop and crumple to the ground, hearing dead leaves crackle beneath me.

"Darren!" The two scream in concern.

My right leg is on fire, and I feel as though there is a gash. I look at my leg, but there is no blood. Tears flow out easily for reasons I can't even come up with. What the hell is going on with me? I feel weird again – a connection. This is not _my_ pain. At the same time it is, though, but in a different way.

_Laney…please hear me…I'm coming to find you…I'm going to save you…I promise._


	29. Transformation

_**Laney POV**_

I don't want to remember last night, but today the nightmares that wracked my brain prevented any attempt to forget. I remember having my leg slashed open. I remember being taken outside – then I was underground again – another man-made room. I was tied up by my wrists on a post. I was…I was _whipped_, _stabbed_ multiple times, and I know they broke some of my bones.

Just thinking about it makes me shut my eyes in distress. I push the thoughts from my mind. I'm back in the metal room, with new candles lit all around. The headache throbs in my temples, making me groan. Still no water, and I've lost more blood, I'm sure. I force my eyes to open, and I see that I'm tied up to the wall like before. The ropes haven't been changed – they've been tied and knotted to a new rope, and it gives me more freedom to move around. I can't move anyway. Steve probably knew that – no point in trying to restrain me as tightly as before.

The skin of my wrists are bright red and shiny. Not my biggest discomfort – they've gone numb as far as I'm concerned. There is a large stain of blood on my right pant leg, running down to my ankle. I shift my leg slightly, and I feel no pain. It's healed already? Murlough; I remember him spitting into his hand and rubbing it along my wound. Darren told me that full vampire's – and vampaneze's – spit could heal injuries like that.

The same with my left side – I remember Murlough stabbing me with a stake. He'd laughed, saying: "You like being with those stupid vampires? Then I will treat you like one." Quickly my mind is ravaged with an onslaught of memories from last night and I do my best to stop them. I focus my attention to something else. I stare at the flame of a candle and slow my thought process.

_Okay…you're alive. You're injuries are healed. They let you live. Relax. You're fine now. Live in the moment. No one is hurting you at this moment._

Sure, but at the moment I'm also being held prisoner. Great…and now I'm having a conversation with myself in my own head. Maybe madness is better than sanity right now. Then I can lose myself in happier memories to forget that I'm in this horrid place.

I try to do just that, and I'm off to a good start. A small smile appears on my lips as I picture Darren and I having fun in that lake we'd been at a few weeks ago with Evra. I can almost…I can almost hear his voice from above the water. He's looking for me, but I'm about to scare him from behind. I try to swim quietly to make sure he doesn't know I'm coming. His voice is getting louder.

"Laney…Laney...Laney?" I open my eyes. It's almost like I can _see _him too…wait. _See _him?

"Darren?" I croak. I become aware of the dryness of my throat. I'm not imagining…it is Darren!

"Laney, I'm going to get you out, okay? Oh my gosh… just hang on." He's cutting the ropes off with his extra tough fingernails. My arms flop to the ground, sore from being slightly above my head for...a little over a week…?

"Darren? How did you find me?" I ask. I'm still in bewilderment. A water bottle appears in his hand, and I grasp at it. I gulp down the liquid, quenching my thirst.

"Ask questions later. Just relax." Darren says soothingly, putting a hand on my shoulder. My heart beat slows, and I look into his chocolate brown eyes. It's nice to see them again. I still feel slightly off, and a little bit delusional, so I drink some more water. I'm still looking at him, and when one side of his lip curves up, I tear up, and I start to cry. He pulls me to him gently and I hug him back, clutching him like a lifeline.

"It was…its Steve! He's trying to get back at you! H-he _tortured _me last night, Darren. I didn't think you'd come. It'd been too long." I'm getting his jacket wet, but I really don't care. He found me. I'm safe.

"I know. It's okay now. I'm taking you back to the Cirque." Darren says. He pulls away, keeping one hand on my shoulder, and the other on my cheek. I lean on it, eyes closed.

"Hey," He says, wiping one more stray tear away. I look at him. Something weird happens. His eyes change color for a split second, then quickly return back to their regular brown. _Probably just the lighting,_ I think.

"It's okay. We're going back." Darren leans in then…and kisses me. And I kiss back. This is sweeter than Steve's kiss – I don't feel wrong about it. I don't feel violated or intruded in anyway. This moment here is…peaceful. Darren ends it, so I open my eyes to look at him.

I start crying again, screaming. I start hyperventilating.

Now I know why his eyes seemed different – because it's not Darren. Oh, how I wish it was.

I think I'm having another nightmare.

It's Steve, grinning like a madman.

"Oh, now you kiss back when you think it's Darren? That stings a little, sweetheart – but not as much as this."

I don't feel the blade enter my leg again. I'm numb all over. No more tears will be spilled tonight. Not ever again. Words cannot explain the heartbreak that has just occurred inside of me. Melodramatic? Maybe. At this point I think I have a right. I feel like something has been obliterated. My hope has just been destroyed.

A little more than fourteen years with my mom couldn't crush my spirit and hope.

But in just one minute a boy whom I don't really know – a boy who has tricked me – a boy who has tortured me – a boy that has nearly traumatized me in less than two weeks, has taken that from me.


	30. His Own

_**Darren POV**_

"He is waking up." I hear a deep voice say through the fog of sleep. I groan putting a hand to my head, opening my sore eyes. I've been sleeping a while I'm guessing.

"Darren, how are you feeling?" I'm asked by a…woman's voice? I look over and see maybe the most hideous lady I've ever seen in my life. She's short, maybe 4"11 at the most, with dark hair EVERYWHERE that was visible, which are her arms and a majority of her legs. She's dressed in – or rather _wrapped _– in bright yellow ropes. Even with blurry vision I can see that her eyes are different colors – one is brown, and one is green.

I want to reply to her comment with a sarcastic comment, but considering what Mr. Crepsley has told me about her, I'm not going to push it with Lady Evanna. Wait…if we are here…

"How long have I been asleep?" I ask. Mr. Crepsley and Vancha exchange a look.

"You've been passed out for five days, and we didn't know what was wrong with you. After you collapsed, we flitted all the way here to Lady Evanna's cave – we didn't stop more than three times. We only rested for an hour or so each time, because you weren't waking up. Stopping for a good night's rest wasn't an option." Vancha says.

"Five days…I remember what happened. Everything just hurt so bad…it wasn't _my _pain though," I explain my thoughts before blacking out. "I was in pain for a long time – I don't know how long – but then I just felt…numb."

_I still do now,_ I think to myself. I don't mention it. They're faces already show worry about my condition – I don't want to make it overdramatic. On the outside I show nothing. On the inside…it's the same. I feel like I can never be happy again. I feel just…empty – like I will never shed another tear; that I just won't feel anymore.

"Do you hurt now?" Mr. Crepsley asks.

"Just a headache. I'll be fine." I say in a hard voice, starting to sit up. I'm on a couch. The room is big; one heck of a cave.

"I don't mean to be rude, but, can you help us or not?" I ask Evanna.

"Darren!" Mr. Crepsley says, surprised at me.

"Don't give him a hard time, Larten. He did say he wasn't trying to be rude. He's feeling horrid right now. I understand his hastiness." Evanna says calmly. Mr. Crepsley nods sternly, and she turns to look at me again.

"Yes, I can help you, but not in the way you are hoping."

"What do you mean?"

"I won't tell you exactly where she is. In the battle between you and the Lord of the Shadows, I cannot choose sides – I must stay neutral." She sees the look on my face and continues.

"It's a long story. Now, I will only point you in the right direction. No more, no less. Understood?"

I sit up straighter, and my eyebrows knit together.

"You can't…you're _choosing_ not to tell me exactly where she is?"

She nods. Vancha and Mr. Crepsley eye me wearily. They know I'm on the fringe of losing my mind, and possibly snapping at anyone – to be perfectly honest – who pisses me off. I lift up my arms, and they spring forward to hold me back from attacking Evanna…but then they back off.

I cover my face with my arms, and tears flow freely from my eyes, caused from my own pain this time. Except now it's not pain – it's like a hollow sadness… hopeless.

_**A/N! I know this was a short chapter, but I'm getting to MY favorite part of this whole story - in my opinion. THe only reason I say it's going to be my favorite, is because I've had the ideas for these next few chapters since early on in this story! I can't wait to finally write it out! Since I've been having these ideas for a while, I was able to fix flaws and add details that improve and make the plot more interesting. More twists on the way! That means...longer chapters soon! Thanks for reading and for your support! :D (Sorry this was long lol)**_


	31. Now or Future?

_**Darren POV**_

I refused to do anything for the rest of the night. Vancha tries to comfort me with words, with no use. Evanna doesn't talk to me again. I think she went to tend to her frogs hours ago (She breeds them). Mr. Crepsley tries coaxing some food into my stomach – since apparently I haven't eaten in days, but I turn away from it, the smell not appealing to me. I'm not thirsty either, although my tongue is as dry as sandpaper. I'm still lying on the same couch. Its early morning now, but I don't feel the need to sleep.

Everyone has retired to their sleeping quarters. I sit up, my plan being put in motion. I don't bring anything with me except the clothes on my back. I wipe my cheeks dry, and set out. It feels better to walk, stretching my stiff muscles. The daylight hits my skin as I exit the cave, and I welcome the warmth. I look back for a moment, apologizing silently in my head to the two vampires.

I begin a light jog, returning back to the wilderness. In just a few minutes, all of the stiffness has left my limbs, and I'm running at a good pace, exhaustion being the farthest from my mind. Even after my twenty-second mile, I'm not breaking a sweat. Now I slow down, until I come to a stop. I look around confused for a moment – what am I doing? I'd been thinking this plan through all night, but what I failed to think of was _where _exactly I was heading too. I know I'm looking for Laney…but I never thought of the lack of knowing where she is! This is what I get for not being smart about things – about not thinking anything through.

I'm feeling delusional. Has it been this hot the past few hours? I feel like someone has just turned up the heat outside to 150 degrees. I look at my arms, and I swear I can see them burning. I panic and look around for a pond to cool my cooking flesh. I can't find one! Wait…no! There's one just behind these trees…yes! I throw myself into the tiny pond, sighing as the water leeches the heat from my skin. There's a sharp pain on the side of my neck for a second, but I assume it's a bug.

I'm lying on my back, blissfully cold. I'm getting colder…I begin to shiver…no, not shiver…_convulse_. My body is _too _cold. The convulsing stops suddenly, and I'm paralyzed. My eyes dart around to find the source of it, and I make out three figures through the blur of my vision. I hear an eerie chuckle. One of the figures walks over to me, and lifts up my right hand.

"You see, he's got the scars. I told you he was one of them."

I may not be thinking straight, but the alarm in the back of my head screams at me that I'm about to die, and that I need to react. I wish I could.

"Who gets to shoot it?" One guy asks.

"Not you!" The one closest to me retorts. "You're the one who doubted my assumptions. I'm the one who shot the dart. I'm the one who said he was a vampire. So, I have the right to shoot it." I think the other crosses his arms.

"Fine.''

I struggle to move my body, but it doesn't listen to my commands.

"Hope you had a nice life, vampire." He's aiming it between my eyes I think. My vision is getting worse. The dart is still in my neck. I'm apologizing again in my head, this time to Laney.

_I'm sorry I couldn't save you…please forgive me._

The bullet is shot, and I prepare myself for death.

"Get him out of here, I'll hold them off," Is that Evanna? I feel myself being lifted from the pond. From the smell of him, I know its Vancha.

"Come on, miss. We don't want to hurt a pretty lady. You don't know what they are."

_Pretty lady?_

"I sure do. And if you lay a hand on them-"

"You'll do what? Please, you probably can't even lift a finger by your-" The man's voice is cut off, and there is the sound of choking.

Another sound is off someone being thrown against a tree with a sickening thump.

The last noise is sputtering of blood – that one I recognize from over the years.

I feel the sensation of flitting, and it doesn't last long. I'm set down on the grass, and the dart is quickly removed. I can move around again, but as the control over my body returns, so does the fire. Although we are in the shade, my skin is blackening from heat. I yell and cry out, begging for the fire to be put out. I ask in anger why no one is helping me. Vancha is telling me something but I'm too distracted to pay attention to it.

I see a blur of orange hair, and I know Mr. Crepsley is here with Vancha and me. A slight rush of wind indicates that Evanna has just caught up. She tells Vancha and Mr. Crepsley to get out of the way, putting her hands on my shoulders to keep me still. I yell louder because her hands are touching my burns. She mumbles some odd words in a language I don't understand, and instantly my eyesight improves. Then slowly the heat is taken away.

I relax against the dirt and leaves, shutting my eyes, glad the pain is over. I even welcome the numbness that overcomes me again.

"Darren, what did you think you were doing?" Mr. Crepsley asks.

"I…I was going to…to find…Laney…" I'm panting. I'm so tired.

"How? You don't even know where she is. None of us do." Vancha says, while Evanna hands me a small piece of cloth. I wipe my face, getting rid of most of the sweat. I stare down Evanna.

"She knows." I say. I feel fire again, but this time its inside – anger. I think Evanna can feel it, because she looks slightly sympathetic.

"If I help you now, Darren, I will not be able to help you the next time you need it. It's the only other way I can stay neutral. But don't rush your answer; you need to think about-"

"_Don't _rush? Don't you get it? _My _Laney is missing, and is being _tortured _by some evil man that she doesn't even know about! She doesn't know what the hell is going on, or why he has her! And you're telling me not to rush? He could _kill_ her!" I'm standing up now, looking down at Evanna.

"Darren, listen to me. The next time you ask for my help, you will feel the same as you do now. You will be desperate, and you will not be able to fix it without me. I cannot tell you why. I cannot tell you what will happen. But the decision is yours alone."

I will feel the same? What else will be as awful as this? The two vampires and the witch stare at me, waiting for my reply.

In the back of my mind I know I will regret this, but I don't have time to think about that now.

That's a worry for another night.

Nothing else seems as important as finding and saving Laney.

Nothing ever will be.

"Where is she?"


	32. Goodbye

_**A/N Okay, here we go! My favorite chapters beginning to be written! :D I hope you like this one! Thanks for the reviews!**_

_**Laney POV**_

It's not just a nightmare. Murlough has just set the room on fire. I cough and try to spit out the gasoline he dumped on me, and spread across the dirt. The smell is awful, and burns the inside of my nose. I want to scream at them not to, but then I remember the promise I made to myself before – no tears and no begging for mercy. I will not give them the satisfaction. Yet as the flames make their way over to my side of the room, I start to rethink the idea.

Except screaming won't help me; begging won't make them stop this. They're going to continue until they roast me like a pig… or maybe until I'm dead. The temperature is rising, and I feel like I'm melting. The fire has reached me. I begin yanking and pulling at the ropes, and my wrists bleed again. That pain is nothing compared to what happens now. I'm set ablaze, and I bite down on my tongue to keep from yelling profanities to Steve and Murlough. I know that's what they want from me. I know they are laughing from above ground right now.

I see my skin blacken, and it terrifies me. Splotches of red accompany the coal color. My coughing becomes more violent as the smoke clouds my face and affects my vision. So much…too much…fire…I can't think of anything else except for the burning.

_Darren, I'm glad we had some good times together, _I think. I play our snowball fight in my head, and manage an inner smile. That was a good day.

A sudden change from hot to cold pulls me away from my memories. The spray washes over my whole body, and stings my skin – or what's left of it anyway. I can see parts of my shiny red flesh through my blurred vision, and my stomach does flips. There are a ten minutes of unexpected peace. I'm numb in most places – the nerves most likely burned – and besides the discomfort and overbearing leftover heat, it's kind of nice. The fire is gone, the smoke is clearing, and Steve and Murlough aren't here. Not to mention the ropes have burned off. My arms are just lying to my sides, blood running into the floor. The dirt stings the wounds.

I hear a _clang_ against a metal wall, and it's a fire extinguisher. The last of the flames are put out, and Steve and Murlough finally make their appearance.

"Wow, sweetheart – you were so quiet, Murlough had swore you were dead. But I knew better. I knew you'd pull through. You passed our last test," Steve says. I glare at him in a way that asks what the hell he's talking about.

"These trials we've put you through were a test of your strength and survival. Every pain we've inflicted on you has made you stronger. And now, we think you're ready."

Murlough chuckles, "She'll make a great killer. Not like Murlough – Murlough is one of the best – but she'll be good enough."

What do they mean _a great killer_? My heart beat hasn't stop racing since the fire consumed me. I smell singed hair.

"Hold her still, would yah, Murlough?" Steve asks, although I know it's more of a command. I moan as I try to get away. My arms are like jelly and don't support me. Murlough is next to me in a flash and pins my hands down, and I can't move an inch – not that I could anyway. I flinch and fidget as his palms make contact with my sensitive skin (whatever's left of it.) "Let go of me!" I struggle to yell at him. It comes out as a croak instead.

Steve grins wickedly as he crouches down next to my crumpled form – as he does when he is about to do something horrible. He presses the fingernails of his right hand into the flesh of his left fingertips. He does the same thing to his other hand.

"Grab her wrists – face her hands towards me." He tells Murlough. Steve lines up his hands with mine, and quickly stabs my fingertips. Red blood oozes out of the tiny wounds. Then Steve presses his bleeding cuts onto mine. That's when I really start to panic. I remember what this is now. Darren's voice talks in my head. We're in one of the hotels, and Mr. Crepsley has just left.

"...the vampire or vampaneze that is blooding them has to transfer some of their blood into the person that they're turning. The most common way to do that is through cuts on your fingertips. You press the wounds together, and leave it for a certain amount of time, depending on whether the person will be a half-vampire or vampaneze, or a full vampire or vampaneze. Normally we start out as half-vampires."

A sharp, shooting pain hits my heart.

**_A/N Hello again! DUN DUN DUN, crazy right? When I started writing this chapter, I actually didn't have the fire idea. Chapter 31 wasn't even supposed to be written xD The ending of this chapter is the only thing I'd thought of before, but I actually love how both chapters turned out, even if they were short! I hope you enjoyed them! More to come soon! :D_**


	33. Almost Too Easy

_**Darren POV**_

Mr. Crepsley crouches beside me as we hide in the prickly bushes that are about twenty feet away from the small door that takes you underground. That's where Laney is – that's where I need to be. We've been waiting here for an hour, and it has been agonizing knowing that she is so close…yet just out of my reach.

I'm dripping sweat, although it's not even humid tonight; nor any sun to cause such heat. Vancha is behind us, watching for any attack from the woods. The door we're looking at is in an open field – a meadow as Evanna had called it. That was part of the riddle that was scratched onto Mr. Crepsley's coffin. But it had said a "bewitching meadow." What was the bewitching part?

"It wasn't much of a hint," Evanna says. We three of us turn to look at her. She hasn't said anything all this time before. "You all couldn't have known what he was talking about."

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"This is where my father used to teach me how to use my magic when I was very young. This was one of my favorite places." She admits.

"Bewitching meadow." I whisper as Mr. Crepsley says that it's alright for us to move on – that there is no one here right now. I quickly grab onto his arm.

"Evanna…we're there any spells that…effected the meadow? Like…long term?"

"No. My father lifted the spells from here. It is safe."

I nod, and Mr. Crepsley and I step out into the open. Considering all of the other incidents I've been caught in before, I'm expecting some sort of an attack. I listen for the snarling of rabid dogs, or maybe the sound of vampaneze running to strike us down – nothing. I can only hear the sound of rustling leaves, the occasional small animal, and wheezing. Wait, wheezing?

I can hear her.

_**Laney POV**_

How many days have I been in here? I'm not sure. When was the last time I'd eaten? A while. When was the last time I had a drop of water? It feels like it has been a lifetime. It might as well have been. I've been given a new life – a new life as a young killer.

I'm afraid to open my eyes. Although I'm wide awake, I don't open them to see the room around me. I don't open them to see my still reddened and stinging skin. I don't want to see myself as this new transformed…thing; the burned, singed, new half-vampaneze. I am no longer the normal girl who started traveling with the Cirque (whatever normal was in my case anyway).

I'm glad Darren never came for me. I don't think I could have him look at me like this. I don't think he'd accept me for what I am now. Where will I end up anyway? Steve hasn't said what he's planned on doing with me. Darren didn't chase his bait. Steve turned me. I'm sure he wouldn't have done that if he was going to dispose of me. Then again, he's left me in here alone for a while now; a day maybe?

After being blooded, I felt considerably stronger, and I could hear things better. My sight improved, but none of it benefited me. Sure I am stronger – but I'm still too weak to break free of the ropes. I can hear a lot more – but there isn't anything to hear except silence. I can see through the poor lighting of the candles – but it just makes my burns look ten times worse.

I think I'm falling asleep again, thankfully. Maybe this time I won't wake up…

_CRASH._

My thoughts are getting too foggy to actually acknowledge the visitor. Before I can slip into the blissfulness of unconsciousness, I feel hands on my face. I open my eyes to meet…two chocolate brown ones. And now with my new vision, I can see flecks of gold in them as well.

"Laney! Laney! Come on, say something please! Oh my gosh, you're burned…can you hear me? I'm so glad you're okay! I'm getting you out of here." He says. I dig deep down inside myself, and gather all the energy I have left. He starts cutting the ropes with a blade, and slips them off my wrists quickly. He tries to pull me up, but I resist him.

"Laney? Get up, we need to go!" Darren says. He bends down to pick me up, but I shove his arms away feebly.

"Get away…get away from me…" I say. It takes effort to say the words, and my lungs and throat scream at me not to say anymore. I draw in a large breath. I'm far beyond wheezing now. I'm waiting for Darren to fade away, and for Steve to take his place. I'm waiting for the sly grin to appear, along with a knife, or any kind of weapon.

My energy supply is empty, so I cannot fight him when he lifts me up into his arms, and climbs up the ladder. Even the moonlight hurts my eyes. I'm taken into the woods, and he stops after about two minutes. Mr. Crepsley is there – another illusion I suppose. It's Murlough I'm sure. There is another I'm not familiar with, dressed in animal skins, and smells awful. Then there is a woman. She's covered in ropes, and hair everywhere. Where does Steve get his henchmen – and women now, I guess – from anyway? They are the oddest pair I've ever seen.

I'm too weak to even panic. Maybe now Steve has finally decided to kill me.

The woman steps closer to me, and places her cold hand on my forehead, saying words that I can't understand. I welcome unconsciousness again with open arms.


	34. What Happened?

_**Laney POV**_

I'm awake…I refuse to open my eyes still. I don't want to see my burned body again; never again. I want to go back to sleep, but without dreaming. I dreamt that Darren had come to save me. I hope I never dream of that again. It's bad enough that I know it won't happen. I don't need a reminder of it. I hear…someone else's breathing?

I allow myself to take a look around. I'm not sitting in my usual position…and my arms aren't tied up; they're at my sides. I'm lying down in a bed. A pillow is under my head, with soft sheets wrapped around me. I'm curled on my side. I'm surprised that the warmth of the sheets isn't making me sweat – my burns had made heat intensify whenever I felt it.

I'm in a tent; it looks like that tent I used to stay in when I was with the Cirque (was it only a few weeks ago?). I see two other hammocks opposite of me. Only one is occupied. Sunlight shines on the tent, so I can clearly see the other resident.

It's Darren.

My body tenses, and I want to run. He hears my breath quicken, and turns to look at me. "Laney? You're awake!" He says excitedly, rushing over to me, a smile on his face. I sit up and move away to the other side of the bed. I stay gathered up in the comforter. "Darren's" face falls.

"Laney…? What's the matter? It's me." He says.

I stay frozen. What kind of sick game are Steve and Murlough playing? Was tricking me the first time not enough? Now they are going to drag this out? Fine. I'm not going to give them any satisfaction. I'm not going to give into the delusion. They'll get bored eventually. Then they'll have to stop this.

"I'm not going to hurt you. Come on, talk to me."

Talk to him about what? How he's crazy? How he's a twisted villain? How he's putting me through hell, even though he doesn't even know me, and never has? Sure, let's talk about the weather or something. I hate him. I hate him so much.

Steve leans over to try to touch my shoulder, but I flinch away on contact. Anger rises up in me. Maybe if I piss him off, he'll stop this mind game. Torture is better than this false reality. It just makes me feel even emptier inside.

"Don't touch me! Just stop this whole thing." I say through my teeth.

"What are you talking about? Laney, you're back at the-"

"Stop! I know this is a trick! Get out of my head!" I wait for the flicker in his eyes. There is none. Steve puts his hands – Darren's hands – up in the air with a sorry expression. He exits the tent. I stay sitting up for twenty minutes, waiting for the reality of the metal room to return, but it doesn't come. I might as well sleep, since I'm somewhat safe in this illusion.

_**Darren POV**_

I feel so much better than I have been the past few weeks. My attitude and mood have improved noticeably. I'm not longer a numb, beyond hope, wreck.

It's exhilarating to have Laney back – back to where I can see her and know that she's safe. She was in horrible condition when I got her out. Her skin was burned severely, and her clothes were blackened, and covered in dirt. She has multiple, jagged scars, mainly on her legs and arms. It looks as though the blade used to inflict them went in deep. It was a shock that she hadn't lost any limbs. This is what upset me the absolute worst, because I know what it's like to be burned – to be on fire. To feel and think of nothing accept for the flames. I shake my head to clear that thought from my head.

Laney's wrists were raw. The shiny, red skin there was exposed greatly, bleeding. We were able to clean them and get rid of infection, along with a particularly bad wound on her leg. There were no more injuries beyond that. The only other things that had to be taken care of – by Evanna of course – was the hose down. Laney was covered in blood. It wasn't fresh. All of it was dried blood, mixed with dirt and grime.

She was very dehydrated, and she's lost some weight from lack of food – maybe about ten pounds. Not to mention that her lungs suffered the whole time. Just being down there for a moment to get her was difficult. It was hard to breathe. Speaking of breathing, I hear hers quicken, and I look over at her, my ears almost literally perking up. "Laney? You're awake!" I say.

I nearly fall out of my hammock, trying to get over to her, grinning like an idiot. When I get beside her bed though, she backs away to the farthest side of her bed, her eyes blank…staring at me.

"Laney…? What's the matter? It's me." I say soothingly, trying to keep up an encouraging smile. "I'm not going to hurt you. Come on, talk to me." Her previous look of fear disappears. I take this as a good sign, so I get closer to put a hand on her good shoulder. I can see the anger flash in her beautiful eyes, and I swear I can hear her blood begin to boil as her pulse quickens.

"Don't touch me! Just stop this whole thing." Laney spits through her teeth. I pull my arm away instantly.

"What are you talking about? Laney, you're back at the-"

"Stop! I know this is a trick! Get out of my head!" She yells at me. I'm hurt by the rejection, and I don't want to upset her any further, so I hold up my hands to show that I wasn't going to do anything else. I back away and I leave our tent. My shoulders slump and I go to find Mr. Crepsley or Evra – I just need someone to talk to. What did the Lord of the Shadows do to her?

Whatever he did…whatever he said…he's going to pay for it.

_**A/N – Thanks for the reviews everybody! And thank you for reading, of course! I hope you still find the story interesting!**_ _**:D**_


	35. Author's Note!

**_Hey everyone! Sorry I have updated in a while - I always say that :/ - I'm just trying to make these chapters good for you guys because they are very crucial to the story, so I HAVE to absolutely make sure I tell it right, or it'll end up too confusing. I've been trying to sort it out myself. I'M getting confused LOL. But, I'll be done in a few days as soon as I figure out how to word these nexts few chapters. I will also make them longer, and I will try to write better. More descriptions, more details etc. And also I'll be happy to tell you two things:_**

**_1) This story is coming to a close in a few chapters. (I think)_**

**_2)There will be a sequel to this story FOR SURE._**

**_I hope that you guys will like this story and where it's going. I don't want it to follow the original story of Darren Shan exactly. I promise I'll come up with more parts of the plot. Thank you for reading and for reviewing. :D 333_**


	36. What the Other Doesn't Know

_**Laney POV**_

I'm still sitting on my bed, wrapped up in the sheets. "Darren" left about three hours ago. I don't know what time it is. I don't care. I'm just so tired, but my eyes refuse to shut. If I sleep, Steve will only make this illusion more elaborate. Maybe he'll throw in Evra, or maybe even Mr. Crepsley. That will only make it hurt more. I don't need any more hurt or numbness.

Why did this have to happen? Things were going just fine. Darren had told me the truth, and I was going to travel with the Cirque. He and Evra had become my friends. But Steve has taken that from me. No tears fill my eyes. I lie back down and curl up on my side. Why can't Steve just end this? I make up my mind – I'm not going to live happy in this fantasy. That's what he wants. He wants me to be very happy, only to shatter it and pull me back to the reality of that damn hole he's keeping me in.

I fight to keep my eyes open now. They've suddenly become heavy. I'm going to lose this battle. Despite my efforts, I fall asleep again.

_Flames. Hot, scorching flames. They are coming closer, in multiple waves. I'm standing by myself in an open field. It is filled with dead weeds – the fire consumes the ground quickly, the dead weeds fueling it along. I try to move, but my feet are stuck to the dirt, tied down by the weeds themselves. I try screaming, but my voice isn't working. I only cough. That's all I can do. I want to scream again, because I'm coughing up ashes._

_The fire reaches me, and it crawls up my legs, blackening and burning them. Everything goes red. The fire then swallows me whole, and I can't do anything about it. It goes down my throat and burns my heart and lungs. Ashes don't leave my mouth anymore. Flames have consumed them. I spit fire when I try to cry out. Heat – just heat everywhere._

_The flames haven't taken my eyesight. In the distance, within the orange-red of the fire, I see a dark figure. First, I only see his wicked smirk. Then the rest of him appears; the broad shoulders, the stocky build, the sharp jaw, and the dark hair. He's worse than the flames. Why can't I just die already? Steve reaches me, and grabs my chin between his fingers._

"_I know where you are. I'm coming for you and Shan. It's destiny." He's so close that our lips are almost touching. Can't he feel the fire? Steve's fingers burn my skin; they're even hotter than the fire – it feels like he's branding me. I can literally hear the sizzle of my flesh. Steve walks away, laughing. The flames intensify even more, and I'm lost in the red. I can't see anymore._

_Red is everywhere._

I wake up, expecting to be living the nightmare. I'm not on fire. There isn't any red. I'm in a bed. I'm still in a bed. I'm sweating, and I notice the warmth of my burns under the sheets. I'm sweating, and my breath is quick. I feel a sting on my palm, and realize that I'm bleeding slightly. I open my fist to stop my nails from digging into my skin. I must have been clenching them in my sleep.

Steve is still keeping up the illusion.

_**Darren POV**_

It's been at least four or five hours since I left Laney at the tent. I talked to Evra afterward. He said I should give Laney space for a little while. How long is a little while? I just got her back. She's so close, but yet she's so far away from me. She seems so…angry – so unlike herself. Like it's the same body, but a different person inhabits it. Giving her space won't help her. How can I convince her that she's safe without being around to tell her? I'm going to try one more time today to talk to her. _If she acts the same way again, you're going to leave her alone for a few days, _I tell myself.

It'll probably be easier said than done.

Members of the Cirque give me sorry half smiles when I pass by. I give them a half-hearted one back. Everybody knows what's going on – there are no secrets here. I get back to our tent, and I stand outside it for a moment, bracing myself for a bad reaction when I feel a hand on my shoulder. I turn and see Vancha. His skin is a bright red from being out in the sun.

"Going to try again?" He asks.

"Yeah."

"Don't overwhelm her. Don't ask about the Lord of the Shadows. Don't ask her about what she remembers. Just let her know that you are there for her, and have a normal conversation."

"Normal – got it. And Vancha…you're insane." He looks at his arms to see the sunburned skin.

"I may be insane, but I know that it's working. I'll be able to walk around in the daylight, without turning into a lobster, one day." I chuckle lightly at this. He's been doing this for decades, and he hasn't seen any improvement. He thinks that he can become immune to the vampire's inability to be out in the sun without dying.

Vancha gives me an encouraging grin. "Good luck, sire." I nod, and he hurries to get to the shade. I shake my head briefly, and take a deep breath. _Here goes nothing,_ I think.

_**Laney POV**_

I hear someone enter the tent, and my body tenses. I'm sure it's going to become a habit now. I don't turn onto my other side to see them, because I recognize the voice.

"Hi, Laney," It's Darren – Steve.

"Hi." I say. My voice is scratchy, and I clear my throat. I feel like the ashes are still there.

"Um…" He doesn't know what to say. Good. Maybe he'll go away.

"Are you hungry?" He asks. My stomach growls in response. I hadn't thought of food until now.

"You are. Come on, I think I saw a convenience store a half-mile from here." I don't move, even though my stomach is roaring, and my mind is telling me to _get up._

"Laney, please. You haven't eaten in a few days."

I stay lying there for another long minute, and I give in. As long as Steve is deciding to feed me now, I should take advantage of it. I turn around, and sit up, pulling the covers off of me. I stand up and he gasps.

"You're hand is bleeding." I look down and that it is. I must've been clenching my hand harder than I thought. There are four deep cuts along the center of my palm, and blood streams down my scarred wrist. Steve grabs my arm and I pull it away. He looks at me with concerned eyes – ha, he really is trying to humor me. I search for a flash of Steve's natural blue-green eyes in "Darren's" brown ones.

"Just let me help you, please?" he asks. I continue to stare at him as he reaches for my arm again. This time when he makes contact, I only flinch, but I let him look it over. He guides me to him and Evra's side of the tent, and pulls a first aid kit out from a pile of things under his hammock. He wipes off the blood – both dried and fresh – and sprays some disinfectant on it. I wince a little, but it doesn't sting that bad. He wraps some gauze around it, and says that it'll be fine in a few days.

"You cut in pretty deep." Steve says. It's probably because of the extra tough nails that come with being a half-vampaneze. But of course he knows that – I don't have to tell him.

We leave the tent, and I squint because I haven't been in the sunlight for two weeks. Steve is silent as we walk through the Cirque Du Freak camp. Everybody looks at me funny. I try to keep looking straight to avoid their piercing gazes. I also wonder which one of them is really Murlough.

It doesn't take long to get to the store – about ten minutes. Steve asks me what I want, and I don't answer him. He waits for a few minutes, and when he gets no reply, he tells me to wait outside so he can go buy some food. I stand there, contemplating whether I should run away or not. I decide against it, seeing as I wouldn't get far. Steve would yank me right back into reality before I could even get as far as a couple hundred feet.

He returns with four hot dogs – two for me, two for him. I struggle to eat slowly, trying not to scarf the steaming food down. I finish, and Steve asks me if I want more food or a drink. I say no. He doesn't believe me, and goes to get another hot dog and some water. I eat the hot dog as we walk back to the Cirque. Time passes in a blur. I'm tempted to ask how much longer he is going to keep this whole thing up. I bite my tongue.

"Do you want anything else before I go see Mr. Crepsley?" Steve asks.

"No." I say. I walk into the tent, and chug down the bottle of water. I lie down on my bed again, and for the rest of the day – thankfully – "Darren" leaves me to my thoughts.

_**Darren POV**_

I wish I could have spent more time with her. She was just so quick to leave. I left her in the tent, hoping that she'd say more to me before I walked away – nothing. I feel accomplished though. At least she didn't scream at me.

It hurt when she had pulled her arm away from me. The look in her eyes was…distrust. Like I was the most repulsive thing she'd ever seen.

I make it to Mr. Crepsley's trailer a few minutes before sunset. He won't be awake for another hour at least. I dust off his coffin, and feed Madam Octa like I normally do.

As I shut Madam Octa's cage, I smile to myself. Laney didn't tell me to get lost. She didn't lash out at me. Sure, she might have kept silent, but I can still keep my promise from before.

I won't have to stay away from her for a few days.

I can try this again tomorrow.

_**A/N Hiya! :D This was one of the more difficult chapters to write since a lot doesn't happen, but the action is coming, I PROMISE. The next chapter will be MUCH longer than this one. Although this is a lot longer than my normal chapters. Anyways, thanks for waiting, reading, and reviewing!(: 3**_


	37. How Would I Know

_**Laney POV**_

It's been four days since Steve took me to that convenience store. He's been treating me nicely too. Every day is the same deal. He brings me breakfast when I wake up an hour after sunrise – rolls, sausage, toast, etc. Then he'll talk to me about his morning, sometimes he brings Evra to talk too. I came to the conclusion that Steve is Darren and Murlough is Evra in this illusion yesterday.

In the afternoons, Steve brings me lunch, and talks to me some more, but more about Vancha, Mr. Crepsley, and someone named Harkat. I usually just sit and eat, listening but not speaking. When he leaves, I lie back down in my bed and stare at nothing, until he brings me my dinner at sunset.

At that time, he talks to me about…me. He tells me that I'm one of the greatest people he's ever met. He tells me that he hopes I feel better soon. He tells me not to worry about anything anymore. Yesterday before he left with my empty food tray, he even hugged me. My body had tensed, and I didn't return the hug, but he didn't say anything about it. He'd just given me a sad smile, and walked out.

Today is different. I just woke up five minutes ago, and two people have come to see me at breakfast this morning – "Darren" and "Mr. Crepsley."

"Good morning, Laney." Mr. Crepsley says. I sit up, staring at my hands as I always do.

"Morning," I mumble. Steve places a tray of eggs, bacon, and toast on my lap, with a fork on the side. I begin to eat, and Mr. Crepsley starts talking.

"I came to see how you have been doing. You look much better." He says. The hot eggs burn my tongue. He and Steve exchange a look, and I know something is coming. Steve looks worried, but nods, letting Mr. Crepsley proceed.

"I am going to be honest with you," Mr. Crepsley says. "We cannot afford to put this off any longer. We need your help – we need you to tell us about the Lord of the Shadows."

The hand that was bringing a piece of bacon up to my mouth freezes.

_**Darren POV**_

_A few moments before…_

"Mr. Crepsley, I don't think it's a good idea. I've barely gotten her to let me go near her. She barely even speaks."

"Darren, you know that we cannot wait. We need to find out who he is so we can seek him out."

"Why now? I mean, of course I want to find him too, but I feel like we won't find him if we go looking – we're destined to cross paths eventually. We don't need to track him – we just need to be ready to face him."

"We are not even ready," He says. "I am asking her." Mr. Crepsley is pulling a cloak over him to protect him from the sun. He starts to walk out of his trailer door.

"She's been having bad nightmares," I say. He stops.

"I've been hearing her every night…she just…she talks in her sleep. She _cries._"

Mr. Crepsley faces me with sympathy.

"Please…please don't ask her yet." I say. He puts a hand on my shoulder.

"I am sorry…but I have no choice. _We _do not have a choice. We have to put our priorities to the clan. That is where our loyalties lie, first and foremost."

"The clan _is _where my loyalty lies. Laney is just…I…" I sigh.

"I know – but it has to be done." He says. I know that he doesn't want to do this (almost as much as I don't) but he's right. We can't put it off anymore.

"Okay. Let's go."

_**Laney POV**_

"Laney, please. We know you don't want to talk about him, but we _need _you too; we need you to tell us everything you know about him." Steve says.

I can't move. The onslaughts of memories are keeping me in my place. Steve _knows_ about himself. What does he want me to tell him? That I think he's a monster? That he should never know happiness? That I want to smack the stupid smirk he always has on his face? Mr. Crepsley moves the tray of food onto a dresser beside my bed, and Steve sits in front of me.

I can't stand knowing that he is right here in front of me. Sure, he shows concern on the outside, but on the inside he's probably laughing like a madman. I grip my bed sheets, and blood rushes to my face. I'm turning red – I'm so pissed now. How _dare _he come in here and make me remember.

"I wouldn't be asking you to remember if it wasn't absolutely necessary."

That does it.

"The hell you would!" This takes him and Mr. Crepsley aback. I fling the sheets off of me, and run out of the tent.

"Laney, wait!" Steve calls. I'm not stopping. My heart is pumping, my blood is boiling, and I swear I'm seeing red. I'm running as fast as I can, and I make it to the nearby woods. I don't care if Steve breaks the illusion now. I'm going to keep going until he does. I might as well keep away from him while I can. I don't make it very far.

"Darren" is in front of me now. "Calm down, please. I'm sorry that we had to ask-"

"_No._ You're _not _sorry! Don't even try that with me!"

"What are you talking about? Of course I'm sorry!" He exclaims. I storm past him, but he grabs my wrist. I'm caught off guard. I wrench my arm away, screaming.

"Let _go!_"

He does.

"Laney, what happened to you? What did he do to you?" Steve asks softly. My vision turns red at the edges again.

"What…did he…do…to me? What did he _do to me?_" My voice rises in volume with every word. "You mean what _you _did to me, you monster! You cruel, senseless, sorry excuse for a-"

"What I did to you?" He whispers. "Laney, what are you talking about?" Steve's eyes show confusion, but I know better.

"You know _exactly _what I'm talking about, Leonard." I say through my teeth. I clench my hands into fists, the now tough nails biting into the skin of my palm.

"Leonard?" Steve says slowly.

"You know your own damned last name! Now just stop the illusion, and _get out of my head already!_ Do you hear me? You've gotten what you wanted, Steve! I'm miserable! I'm miserable and upset! Just get out of my head! You're not fooling me! I know I'm still in that hole!" My throat hurts from the yelling, but I ignore it. Steve is stuck in his place, not moving a muscle.

"Steve…Leonard…is the…is the Lord of the Shadows?" He says in disbelief.

"Stop playing dumb! Just stop it – stop it! Damn you! I hate you so much! I had nothing to do with you! Darren didn't do anything but save you years ago! Revenge isn't even necessary you stupid-"

"You think I'm the Lord of the…you think I'm Steve? You think this is all fake?"

"I don't think it's fake. I _know _it is. I think I learned the first time around. I'm not that stupid!" I'm surprised that the tears haven't come yet. Whenever I'm frustrated or angry, I cry. I figured that out by the past few times I've been angry. Until now, I've never been so furious. Steve gets closer to me, at least two feet away.

"It's me, Laney; me – Darren. You know me. This is all real." He says.

"You're not him. And I'm still back in the hole. So just stop this. It's worse to be happy in a fantasy, knowing that you're suffering in reality." I say in a hard tone.

"I'll prove to you that it really is me. If I were Steve, how would I know that your favorite color is blue?" I stare at him. That was a lucky guess.

"How would I know that you love any scary? Except for cemeteries – you hate those, even though you used to work in one for extra money.

"How would I know that you used to have two best friends named Suzanne and Emily? And that Suzanne was the one that showed you the Cirque Du Freak flyer?"

Steve's voice lowers. "How would I know that your mom used to hurt you…all the time?"

My hands loosen, and open up. Blood drips freely onto the grass and dirt. I had cut through the gauze that Steve had put on my hand a few days ago.

"How would I know that you love snow days; that you love to travel? You said that you loved the feeling of adventure."

"You tapped into my memory, somehow. That's how you know." I say, still angry, but slightly afraid at the fact that he was able to do that. Red still invades my vision.

"How would I know that Skittles are your favorite candy?" He continues, as if I hadn't said anything. "But you hate the purple ones. You always throw those away." Steve is a foot away now, looking down at me. He's whispering now.

"I know…that you sleep, curled up on your side, hugging a pillow. Sometimes you even smile when you're sleeping, if it's a particularly good dream. How would I know that you talk in your sleep when you're stressed about something?"

He caresses my face with his hand. "And I know…I'm _certain, _that you are the most fun, smart, and amazingly wonderful person…the absolute most _beautiful _girl I've ever met in my life."

The red is disappearing, and I can clearly see the color of his chocolate brown eyes.

"And I know…that I'd really like to have you back. I don't want you to be afraid anymore." His thumb strokes my cheek, and one side of his lip curves upward.

That's when I realize something different.

When Steve had disguised himself as Darren, there was a tint of red around his pupils, along with the hint of insanity.

I look into these eyes, and all I see are flecks of gold that I'd never noticed before.

Tears form in my own eyes – tears that I'd banished weeks ago. Tears that I swore would not be spilled because of Steve Leonard; I said I would not give him the satisfaction.

But Steve isn't here. Not now. He hasn't been for almost two weeks. My voice shakes horribly when I say:

"Darren?"

**_A/N Hello there! Well, I'm disappointed that this chapter didn't turn out longer (I honestly thought it would). I guess it was all of the dialogue that shortened it up. Oh, well. At least it's not too short! It's still longer than most of my chapters! I hope you all liked this :3 Thank you for the reviews, and thank you so much for reading 33_**


	38. Complications

_**Laney POV**_

"You believe me!" Darren replies excitedly. I nod, tears spilling over, with an odd sound escaping my throat. He pulls me into a hug, holding me tight, as if he'll never let me go. I don't want him to. I return his hug, crying into his shoulder, shaking.

"I-I'm so…so s-s-sorry…a-a-about…e-everything that I s-said…" I'm blubbering. The guilt is awful right now. I acted towards Darren the way I acted towards Steve. He didn't deserve that.

"Sh…sh…sh…don't. You didn't know it was me. You didn't know." He says comfortingly, drawing circles on my back.

"I s-should've."

Darren ends the hug to look at me. "Hey. Don't talk like that. Steve tricked you. Don't be sorry. It's okay." I nod to him again because I can't form words. If I try to say anything else, it gets caught in a sob. We sit down beside a thick tree, leaning our backs against its trunk. I lean my face on his shoulder, and he keeps an arm around me. I just start talking. I don't know if I'll stop now.

"Steve…he...he _locked me up_…like I was some sort of animal. He just left me…tied up…all the time. It was so quiet down there." A chill goes up my spine just thinking about being there. "He kept candles lit…it made it really hot…hot…" I'm looking in the distance, not seeing the trees around me anymore. I'm seeing fire – When Murlough set the place on fire. "They set it on fire…I was burning." I shake my head to being me back to the present, and trace the hideous, warm, red burn marks on my arm; the few scars out of many all on my body. I'm surprised the Darren understands my words - I can barely understand through my own tears.

"I've been burned before, in one of my trials." He says.

Pause.

"They _tortured _me." Darren's arm tightens around my shoulders. I see his other hand turn into a fist beside him. "And Steve…Steve _kissed _me…" That makes my chest ache even worse than before. I know I didn't kiss him willingly, but the guilt…it's still there. Darren doesn't say anything to that. His fingers have sunk into the dirt; probably trying not to cut his hand open like I did. I tell him everything though – I have to tell him the truth; I want to. I can't keep it bottled in. It'll eat at me.

"He did it a few times…only once he didn't do it as himself. That was the one time I kissed him back…" I say with deep shame and guilt filling me.

"You kissed him back?" Darren asks in a weird tone. I think he sounds…hurt.

"It was the one time he wasn't himself…it was an illusion. He disguised himself…as you." I'm down to sniffles now. A blush creeps onto my face.

_**Darren POV**_

Leonard. Damn, Leonard. He's…that despicable…words can't describe my desire to kill him. To make him pay for all of this…for the pain he inflicted on her. I can't even think of words to say, as she's talking. There are no words that can comfort her. Nothing I can say could ever make up for what happened…it's my fault.

"And Steve…Steve _kissed _me…" My fingers dig deeper into the earth.

"He did it a few times…only once he didn't do it as himself." As himself? "That was the one time I kissed him back…" I can practically feel the guilt rolling off of her.

"You kissed him back?" I ask. There's a sad feeling in my chest when I ask, except it seems more like I'm stating it instead.

"It was the one time he wasn't himself…it was an illusion. He disguised himself…"

That's what she meant all this week by, "Get out of my head!" He'd been…how did he do that?

"…as you." Laney finishes. My grip on the dirt loosens at her words. She only kissed him back…when she thought…it was me. My stomach does a few flips. I mean…I know we both have feelings for each other…but…wow.

I want to smile – I want to jump up and cheer actually. Now isn't the time though. Not when one question leaps into my mind.

"Wait. You said…they? Steve wasn't the only one there?"

She looks slightly up at me. "No…you're not gonna believe this…but Murlough was there."

"M-…_Murlough?_" Murlough! I wouldn't believe this if it was coming from anybody else. But the fact that Steve Leonard is the Lord of the Shadows, and that Laney is the one telling me this, I have to believe it – no matter how insane it sounds.

A dead vampaneze brought back to life? That's about as insane as it can get.

"How…did he say how he's still alive?" I ask. She shakes her head.

"No."

For a few moments, there's nothing but silence as I try to wrap my head around _everything_ that's just been said. I take my fingers out of the dirt, flexing them to work the stiffness out.

_**Laney POV**_

It's quiet for a little while. I don't think Darren is going to say anything, but he does.

"I'm so sorry," He whispers. I look at him, confused.

"I didn't tell you about the Lord of the Shadows." He says.

"You knew about him?" I say quietly. I'd gotten my voice back under control a few minutes ago, but just hearing the term 'Lord of the Shadows" makes it wobbly again, tears threatening.

"…yes. Mr. Tiny…he told Mr. Crepsley and me about him a month or so ago. He said…that I'm supposed to fight him – kill him. That he would lead the vampaneze into a war that would wipe out the vampires, unless I defeated him. I've been training, but…it didn't prepare me for what happened. I didn't think that he'd take you…_please _forgive me. I'm so sorry that I didn't say anything before. I should've known I was putting you in danger by keeping you here," Darren won't stop his ranting long enough to let me answer. He's looking at his feet, ashamed of himself.

"I was so selfish. I didn't even think about the consequences. Everybody kept telling me but I wouldn't listen. It's all my fault. I should've stayed here with you. Not telling you was the worst thing I could've done. Maybe if I had, you would've chosen to leave, and then you wouldn't have been taken. Oh, I'm just so sorry that-"

"Darren, stop." I say, putting a finger to his lips briefly. My cheeks almost burn red with the contact, but I force it away. "Look…don't blame yourself for this, alright? It is _not _your fault. You couldn't have known that this would happen. I don't blame you. I don't blame this on anyone, except for Steve."

"But I-"

"It's not your fault," I say in a hard tone, trying to convince him. "Alright?"

I can tell that he wants to argue further, but he just smiles instead. "Okay."

Then he looks at my bleeding hands, from when they were closed into fists earlier.

"Come on, we'll fix that up again." He says. We're about to stand when he catches a glance at the hand that's wrapped thinly with gauze. "Wait a second…that one is bleeding too." Darren gently holds my wrist to get a closer look. "You cut through the gauze." He says incredulity.

My heart stops. He doesn't know. I'm so scared to tell him. I can't. I _can't._ But I _have _to.

"Darren…I…" I take a shaky breath, eyes blurring with tears. _Please don't hate me, _I think.

"I'm half-vampaneze."

Darren's expression changes a few times. He went from concerned; to confused; to angry; to upset; and back to concern again.

"You're…I'm…I'm _so _sorry." He says, hugging me close to him. "You didn't deserve any of this; _especially _not this. I'm sorry. I'm sorry I couldn't get to you in time…" It sounds like he's about to cry.

"You don't hate me?" I ask.

"Hate you? I don't…I could _never _hate you." Darren pulls back, one hand caressing my cheek, his thumb wiping a stray tear from there.

"Never?"

"Never." He says, and I know it's true.

My pulse quickens, and I know I'm blushing like crazy right now – because Darren is leaning in closer.

Just a little further…

I can feel his breath on my lips…

And then…

_CRASH._

**_A/N UH-OH! I wonder what's gonna happen? haha xD Thank you guys so much for all the feedback! Especially the positive reviews about the last chapter. That one was hard to write because I didn't want it to be over/underdone. The same for this chapter! So...I hope I did a good job and met up to your expectations! Thank you for reading/reviewing! :D 3_**


	39. Unexpected Guests

_**Laney POV**_

_CRASH._

Darren and I snap back to our senses, the moment lost. A part of me is very disappointed, but it is quickly replaced with strict alarm. The smell of strong smoke fills my nose. Darren and I turn our gaze away from each other's, and look over to the Cirque's camp. Grey smoke and ash cloud above the trees and the tents. My muscles tense in the familiarity of the smell, but I force myself onto my feet, when Darren gives me a look that says, _we need to check it out._

We run back to the group of tents, trying to see what all of the commotion is about. We'd have a clear view if it wasn't for the large crowd of freak-show performers. I follow Darren as he makes his way through them, spotting Mr. Crepsley's red cloak at the front. When we reach him though, my breath catches in my throat at the visitor – more like an intruder.

Steve. He's here with Murlough and…Mr. Tiny?

I can literally feel the change in Darren as soon as he lays eyes on Steve. The anger is literally radiating off of him.

"Darren, stay back." Mr. Crepsley tells him. Darren ignores him, charging ahead to wrap his fingers around Leonard, and strangle him, I'm sure. For a second, I'm worried that Murlough will strike him down dead, but then I see an odd blur – a glowing, fuzzy spot in my vision, like…a barrier; a see-through, almost transparent barrier.

"Darren, stop!" I try calling to him, but by then he has already plowed into shield-like wall. He's thrown back, landing at my feet.

"I already tried getting through, but I think Mr. Tiny has put up an invisible barrier." Mr. Crepsley says, as we both help Darren up. He pulls his cloak hood slightly lower, hiding more of his face, to better conceal his skin from the sun.

The barrier is invisible? I can see it. How come they can't?

That thought leaves my mind as Darren stands slightly in front of me, protectively. I'm peering over Darren's shoulder, and I see Steve laughing. I become more aware of the burns on my body, running the tips of my fingers over the bright red marks on my forearm.

"As much as I like seeing you fall on your ass, Shan, we have things to discuss. We're saving the fighting for another day." Steve says calmly, with a smug grin. Murlough has the same expression under the hood of his own dark cloak, the only difference being the crazed-killer look in his red eyes.

"Discuss what – that you're a worthless, heartless, monster?" Darren spits. "Because, sorry; we've already established that."

Steve growls in response.

I can't identify what this other sound is at first, but I quickly realize that I can _hear _Darren's heavy, yet quick heartbeat. The vampaneze in my blood is probably to blame for that. Without thinking, I reach forward an inch, and twine my fingers with his. I feel him take a deep breath.

"Now, now, boys, play nice. There's no need for name calling – we are all mature here." Mr. Tiny says. Steve actually listens to him, and bites his tongue to keep himself quiet.

"I'm on a tight schedule, so I'm just going to tell it how it is, alright?" He says. At his words, Steve smiles again – a smile that shows that he already knows the words that are about to come out of Mr. Tiny's mouth.

Darren's hand tightens around mine. If there's one thing about this strange, plump man in the yellow suit that Darren has told me, it's this – Mr. Tiny never gives good news, and lives are normally at stake.

"I've come here to reveal, a new prophecy!" He booms, happily.

"A _new _prophecy?" Darren asks.

"More like an _extension _to the previous one…but a new one all the same! So, everybody listen up, because I won't be repeating myself." The heart-shaped watch in his hand glows blood red.

_**A/N Yes, short chapter, but it's mostly setting up for the next one! :D The prophecy...I wonder what it could be?(: Thanks for reading/reviewing!**_


	40. The Prophecy

_**Laney POV**_

"You thought that you had killed the Lord of the Vampaneze in your puny War of the Scars a few years ago back in Vampire Mountain – well you didn't." Mr. Tiny laughs. "I admit that the vampires gave a valiant effort, but I'm sorry to say, it was for nothing."

By the way he's smiling, it doesn't seem like he's sorry. He talks about it like he's talking about an entertaining movie he's just seen.

"What are you talking about?" Darren asks through clenched teeth.

"The _supposed _Lord of the Vampaneze…was a fake. That's right; the _true _Lord is still out there. Or more specifically…he's right here." Mr. Tiny gestures to Steve.

"Wait…what?" I whisper in a hoarse voice. Steve can't be the Lord of the Vampaneze – he's the Lord of the Shadows. Maybe I'm wrong, but I don't think you can be both. It just doesn't make sense.

Steve catches my confused gaze, and I want to cower further behind Darren – but I don't. I actually stand up straighter, and make an effort to not let my fear show through. Or to let my tears gather in my eyes.

Steve takes a theatrical bow, flashing his white teeth in a scary grin.

"Steve can't be the Lord of the Vampaneze – he's the Lord of the Shadows!" Darren exclaims.

"I can assure you, Master Leonard is the Lord of the Vampaneze. He's not the Lord of the Shadows…yet."

Yet? Darren shares a worried glance with Mr. Crepsley – even the wise vampire doesn't know where this is going.

"This is where the fun part comes in. The Lord of the Shadows will come to power one day. The matter of _who _he will be…is up to Darren Shan and Steve Leonard – the vampire prince and the vampaneze lord. You two will fight to the death to earn the title."

Brief silence.

"What if I don't want the title?" Darren says.

"Oh, Darren – you say you don't want it now, but I know that if you won, you'd grow to enjoy it. World domination is quite fun if you ask me."

"If Steve is the Lord of the Vampaneze, why did you call him Lord of the Shadows in the first place?"

"It's more fun this way of course – a 'plot twist' if you will; like when Master Leonard took your girlfriend…_that _was spectacular. You never saw it coming." Mr. Tiny is looking at me now, and I can't help but feel utterly small and afraid. Darren gives my hand a squeeze. _It's okay,_ it says.

"Now, you and Leonard are destined to fight to the death – but there are rules and restrictions." Mr. Tiny begins. Now he's addressing everyone who can hear.

"First off, this battle come down to three vampaneze – Steve Leonard, Murlough, and another unknown to you – versus three vampires. The vampires are the hunters. It will be their job to track down their enemies." He looks to Darren and Mr. Crepsley. "Obviously you boys can figure out who the three lucky vampires are."

"But there is a catch. It can _only _be you three vampires. No other vampires can help you track or kill Leonard. If they do assist you, you will doom your clan to an extinction caused by the vampaneze.

"Now, you will have exactly four opportunities to kill Leonard. If you fail…two of you will end up dead…the third will witness the fall of the vampire clan." Mr. Tiny finishes will a large smile. His watch glows again, and he looks at it.

"It seems we must be off – that's all I have to say. Luck to you, Darren Shan." He says, opening some sort of grey, smoky portal beside him. Murlough walks in. Before Steve enters, he throws a look at us over his broad shoulder.

"You'll need it." He snickers, disappearing into the portal. I can see the invisible barrier disintegrating before my eyes. Nobody else seems to notice it. Mr. Tiny sticks one foot in, but it seems that he has one more thing to say.

"By the way, one major obstacle will get in your way of killing Leonard. You won't like it. But you won't have a choice – it makes everything a little more exciting…for me!"

Just as quickly as the man in the green rain boots appeared…he was gone – leaving nothing but a trail of heavy responsibilities, shocked expressions, and new destinies.

**_A/N Dun Dun DUNNNN! Nah, that's pretty much the same prophecy as in the books, but believe me, there are huge twists in it in the sequel story(: I think there will be one or two more chapters in this story before I start the sequel. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Thank you SO much for all of your awesome reviews, and support! More to come soon! by the way, I wonder what that obstacle is that Mr. Tiny was talking about...(:_**


	41. AUTHOR'S UPDATE: Sequel in Progress!

**A/N**

**So… hi guys! It's been a really long time! And I'm apologizing from the bottom of my heart. This has been one crazy, hell of a school year for me. I had one big problem that I had to deal with – nothing stupid, I promise – and I completely lost my inspiration to continue to write this story. That's no excuse, but to those of you who are still willing to read my sequel, I will be updating frequently, seeing as I'm on summer break now. I love you all so much, and I appreciate everyone who stuck with me, favorited, followed, and read my story. Again, many apologies for the long hiatus, but I'm back now! I've got all of my sequel ideas worked out, so be ready! This is gonna be one hell of a ride!**

**The sequel will be named: The Ship of Damned Dreams.**

**Love you all, and I'll upload the prologue today!**


End file.
